The Beautiful Moon Reflected on the Water
by kwuintessence
Summary: Wolfram discovers Yuuri's affair on earth and breaks their engagement. Meanwhile, Murata's dark past resurfaces and a mortal enemy of his is back with a vengeance. A story that revolves around the idea that people don't always realize what they have until it's gone. Sometimes two people have to fall apart to understand just how much they need to fall back together.
1. Prologue

"_I love you_ as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret - between the shadow and the soul."

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.  
Sweat glistened on his forehead as trembling hands swept away dark damp locks from fluttering obsidian eyes. His heart wildly throbbed in his ribcage like a tempest. A hard solid fist collided against the cool stone wall; he took the growing pain in his hand as a welcomed distraction. A light metallic scent filled the air around him and warm red liquid seeped between his knuckles.

_His skin was on fire._ A string of curses tumbled out _sanguinary_ lips followed by a sharp hiss. Another delectable shiver ran down his spine as he yearned for the delicious friction between their skins and the overwhelming heat that pooled to the pit of his stomach along with the want for some sort of release. Just thinking about _it_, made him burn with passion, desire, and maybe shame but that was the last thing on his mind.

A bright flash followed by excruciating pain had him staggering. He slid down the stone wall, hands flying to his temples. His head was killing him; tiny orbs of white swam in his vision. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Not when he has come this close.

* * *

Something is _amiss_.

That was his first thought when he awoke. Wolfram sat up from the gorgeously upholstered divan and ran his hand through his damp and messy blonde locks. An inexplicable taste of metal permeated his mouth and _verdant green eyes narrowed_. He fell asleep at the library table, he recalled - the military book he was reading earlier lay face down below where his face had been. His blue uniform jacket was still draped elegantly on the chair across from him right where he last remembered leaving it but what bothered him was his current state of undress. Sure he was a violent sleeper. He tossed, turned and even punched and kicked (_Yes, punched and kicked_) in his sleep but he has never recalled ever waking up in this state. His white button down dress shirt was torn open. A few buttons littered the intricately patterned rug along with his cravat – _and his belt._ Yes, his belt – which he doesn't recall _ever_ unbuckling. _He was having an afternoon nap, damn it! How did he end up in this state?_ He quickly checked his pants and realized that they we're not only unbuttoned but also unzipped. Wolfram tensed but forced himself to relax.

_How long was he out?_ He glanced at the decorative wall clock hanging on top of the ornately carved wooden door. It was half past three in the afternoon. No time to dwell on it now. He'll think about it later besides, he felt fine. Greta's lessons are already over and Wolfram knew that she was most likely already on her way over to the library to meet him. They're heading down to the town square to do a bit of shopping for Greta's two week-long stay over at Cavalcade with her best friend Beatrice. They're trying to get her accustomed to it before she starts studying at a boarding school there next spring. He stood up, buttoned and zipped his pants then picked up his cravat and belt. In the middle of his second attempt to close his shirt and modestly clothe himself, Greta energetically bounced into the room.

_"Yuuri finished his paperwork early! I just saw him down the hall and he says he'll go to the town square with us and - Wolfram, what happened to your clothes?" _Greta bit her lip and looked on worriedly.

* * *

Greta was sitting on the bed fingering the lace hem of her skirt when her other father, Yuuri walked into his and Wolfram's shared bedroom.

_"Is Wolfram done?"_ Yuuri asked just as Greta jumped into his arms.

_"Yuuri!"_ She pecked his cheek. "_Almost, I think. He tore his shirt a while ago._" She added with a concerned expression on her face.

_"Tore his shirt…." _Yuuri didn't get to finish as Wolfram casually strode back in the room now wearing his casual green tunic. _"I'm almost done, wimp!" _He sat on the bed and quickly pulled on his boots. "Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri automatically retorted. The blond picked up his hairbrush from the dresser and quickly ran it through his hair. Wolfram noticed his fiancé's apprehensive gaze. _"I was napping and..."_

_"Oh! I see."_ Yuuri brightened in sudden realization. He knew how bad Wolfram's sleeping habits were. After all, they've been bed-mates since his first week as Maou in Shin Makoku. He usually woke up from Wolfram's flying fists and sudden kicks; it wouldn't be strange at all if Wolfram tore his shirt a bit being the violent sleeper he is.

_"Ne, hurry up! The stores will close if we don't go now!"_ Greta pouted her lip cutely looking at her two fathers. _"Beatrice really liked the __**maou-maou popping candy rocks**__ we got last time when she visited us, so I really want to get her some of those and also some __**maou-manju**__ since it's hard to find those at Cavalcade!"_

Black eyes met green in a silent understanding. Yuuri and Wolfram walked out of the room with their adopted daughter Greta prattling between them. Unbeknownst to the three - a lone hooded figure was watching their every move.

* * *

Conrad couldn't help but grin. It's been a while since the royal family had been together like this. It was pleasing to see Yuuri and Wolfram fawning over their daughter as she frantically ran from shop to shop. He took a quick glance at the guards that accompanied them as they carried boxes of assorted sizes back to the royal carriage; one of them was his orange haired friend, Yozak who threw him a playful wink. _This must be what they call the calm before the storm. _It was a sad thought but it was the truth. _This might be the last time those two can be together like this. _He'd watch them like he always did and burned this moment in his memory. They might forget but he will remember.

A slight disturbance to his left had him snapping to attention, his hands automatically flying to the hilt of his sword. Yozak was immediately at his side, ready to draw his sword as well. Someone was watching them. Brown eyes hardened as they scanned the lively crowd of townsfolk for any suspicious characters. The orange haired muscular spy beside him did the same. _"Conrad! Yozak! Ne, Conrad!"_ – The brunet soldier turned his head back. _"Is something wrong?"_ His godson stood there looking anxious.

_"You're looking good today, bocchan_._"_ Yozak good naturedly teased followed by a whistle.

_"Yozak! You think so? Wolfram bought it for me and insisted I wear it right away." _Yuuri shyly grinned looking a bit embarrassed.

_"It suits you, Heika."_ Conrad complimented. His younger brother had good taste. The jacket suited their young king very well.

_"That's Yuuri to you, Conrad."_ The young Maou pulled on the collar and sleeves of his new black jacket, looking pleased. Its sleeves and collar are delicately embroidered in dark silver threads and embellished with small brilliant sapphire stones and opals.

_"Hai, Yuuri."_ Conrad replied with a smile. Yuuri headed to a nearby outdoor café with Conrad following behind him. He threw a meaningful glance in Yozak's direction. The muscular spy returned it with a smirk. Trouble is brewing and he's going to get to the bottom (or rather the middle) of it.

* * *

_"I'm so glad I finished all that paperwork!"_ Yuuri exclaimed as he stretched his arms over his head. Sapphires and opals from his new jacket glistened in the sunlight. The 19 year old Maou has grown into a fine young man in the past four years. Soft boyish features have morphed into a sharp handsome face. _"Here you go, Heika."_ Conrad handed him a sandwich and some sort of chunky soup. _"Conrad, you're the one who named me! How many times must I tell you to call me Yuuri?! You named me after all."_ He lightheartedly chided his godfather as he started to eat his sandwich.

_"I know. Yuuri."_ Conrad replied; a soft smile grazed his face. They were sitting together on an outdoor café waiting for Wolfram and Greta. The pair had gone off to search for frilly dresses, frilly dresses and even more frilly dresses.

Yuuri wasn't fashion conscious and knew nothing about the current fashion trends in Shin Makoku clothing unlike his fiancé who apparently is some sort of style leader in this world. Yes, his **_accidental_** fiancé - Wolfram von Bielefeld. Their engagement has dragged on to four years before he knew it. He wants to break it off but things just kept happening all around them. The war between humans and demons, Soushu, Shinou, Alazon and Janus, then there's also the mess with the boxes and of course Saralegui of Small Cimaron among other things.

Through the years he somehow found himself accustomed to having Wolfram around at all times. The blond constantly followed him, scolded him, and invaded his personal space. Truth be told, he found Wolfram very attractive, more so than any man or woman he has ever laid eyes on.

At first he thought of Wolfram as a mere _pretty boy_ but the more time they spent together, the more he realized that the word _pretty_ did not suit the other boy well. Wolfram was _not_ pretty; he was definitely not just moderately attractive nor was he simply pleasing or plain noticeable. Wolfram is what he'd call _beautiful_ in a warm and endearing way that made Yuuri want to bang his head on a table or any other plain hard surface nearby, run like a madman and sometimes even jump off a cliff. He was dazzling in a way that Yuuri found hard to explain. He was kind, gentle and attentive towards their daughter Greta. Always making sure to spend time with her amidst his busy schedule and attend to her every need. He was loyal to Yuuri maybe even more so than his godfather Conrad; always ready to help him, support him, guide him and above all believe in him. With Wolfram, he felt like he had an equal. He wasn't the all powerful majestic king of Shin Makoku, he was only Yuuri - naive, clumsy and spontaneous. Yes – he already long admitted to himself that he is indeed extremely attracted to his _accidental_ fiancé but _only_ in a **_purely_** aesthetic sense, Wolfram is a _boy_ after all.

He greatly valued and treasured the fair prince, they are very good friends after all. But the more he thought about it – about them, the more he felt that it was really just wrong. Not only was the engagement a mistake brought about in the heat of the moment, the two of them weren't even _in_ _love_. Moreover, two guys in a relationship – not only was it odd but it also left a strange taste in his mouth. He could only think of one solution to his dilemma and that was to dissolve their engagement. He knew that he would never feel anything more than friendship for the beautiful blond. They're both quite young and he was certain that with his _accidental_ fiancé's heavenly good looks there was bound to be someone out there _(a man or a woman)_ who is a better match for Wolfram than he is.

Yuuri's biggest concern was _how_ to go about and do it without being barbecued by the end of the day. He wanted to break the engagement but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt his fair-haired friend. Yuuri absentmindedly rubbed his chin. Wolfram – he noticed, seemed to have mellowed out these past few months. They still constantly argued over silly little things but he no longer called Yuuri a _cheater_ and he also hasn't chastised him at all whenever he interacted with other men or women, for a while now. He didn't know what brought on the sudden change in the blond but it was a highly welcomed and very pleasant surprise to Yuuri. Maybe Wolfram is _finally_ coming around. Besides, he already told Conrad about **_her _**two months ago and his godfather respected his privacy and continues to keep silent about it even now. He wanted to be the one to tell Wolfram about **_her_**. Wolfram deserved that and so much more.

* * *

**Earlier That Day.**

The sound of glass breaking broke him from what he surmised as a headache induced stupor. Black orbs widened as he took a step back. A pair of guards appeared behind him but he promptly dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Shards of multicolor clear glass from a fallen vase lay on the floor, casting intriguing shadows upon the stone wall.

It started with a sudden wave of unbearable heat accompanied by a sharp headache then he knew nothing more. When he came to, he found himself right where he stood now, _in one of the less busy hallways of Blood Pledge Castle. _How he got there, he had no clue. _He felt it._ Small, almost non-existent but it was most indubitably there.

He took his spectacles from his breast pocket and quickly wiped them on his sleeve before putting them on. _Was that blood on his hand just now?_ His thoughts were broken when he spotted young Greta walking towards him. He immediately plastered a smile on his face, hands on his back before moving forward and hiding the broken vase behind him. He really hoped the young child wouldn't notice. He'd have to get one of the castle maids to clean it up later.

_"Good afternoon, Geika."_ Yuuri and Wolfram's adopted daughter politely greeted him and curtsied.

_"And a good afternoon to you too, Greta-chan."_ He greeted her in return, hands rubbing the back of his head. _"Where are you heading to?"_ He asked.

_"Over there at the library, Wolfram is waiting for me." _The young girl pointed out, eyes sparkling and obviously excited.

_"I see."_ He turned his head to the direction of the library situated at the end of the hall. Something stirred within him. _Not good_. Definitely not good, he thought.

* * *

.

.

.  
**EXTRA NOTES:**

Thank you so much for reading my _first_ ever KKM fanfic.

Many thanks to my beta-reader, **chase3136**

Hope you enjoyed it^^ Please read and review!

_DISCLAIMER_: KKM is not mine!

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

_"Geika, welcome…"_ Gunter von Christ humbly bowed as he collided with the young Sage after exiting Gwendal's study. His white capelet flowed gracefully behind him. _"I was not informed that you would be joining us for dinner tonight."_ Panic was evident in the resplendent adviser's voice. His lilac eyes started to mist as he peered at Murata Ken's face.

_"Good evening, Von Christ-kyo. I wanted to discuss a few things with Shibuya so I'm actually contemplating staying over for the next few days."_ The double black replied, pushing his glasses up in an attempt to come off as earnest. Gunter was about to ask the young man to elaborate but just then Murata added, _"Nothing important, just some earth stuff."_ He flailed his hands a bit in front of him hoping that Gunter would just go and leave him alone. The lilac haired man's concentrated stare made him squirm but not long after, he zoomed past him in a blur of white - babbling something about beds, thongs and other things that he did not want to think about.

Murata Ken. 19.

Regular student on earth.

The Great Sage of Shin Makoku.

Occasionally, he speculates what his life would be like if he never carried the Daikenja's soul to begin with. Perhaps, he'd live his life on earth like any other 19 year old Japanese male. He would continue to go to his university, hang out with his friends and date a few girls here and there. Later on, he would get a good paying job and start a family of his own. It would be nice to live in a two-story house on a quiet neighborhood and have a child or two or three. A boy or _boys_ would be great and maybe - _just maybe_, his wife would be someone kind and supportive – someone very appealing with wavy golden locks and a pair of sparkling emeralds for eyes.

His face darkened – placing a hand over his speeding heart, Murata shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. _I'm doing it again._ It's only been four years but to him it felt like it was much, much longer. Maybe it was all those crazy adrenaline-packed adventures they seem to get themselves into a few times too many or perhaps it's entirely something else beyond him.

Murata shrugged and continued on his way, arranging his face into what he hopes is his usual sprightly looking expression before opening the door to the dining room. Light glinted off his spectacles - something is about to begin. _He could feel it._

* * *

The young Maou of Shin Makoku sat at the head of the table waiting for dinner to be served, with Greta to his right and Wolfram on his left. He chuckled inwardly to himself as he watched his daughter in fascination; zealously gush about their earlier shopping trip to anyone and everyone willing to listen – especially Anissina, who he just noticed is now eyeing him with renewed interest. The inventor's red eyes had that strange gleam in them that Yuuri didn't like, obviously scanning his frame or rather assessing his new jacket – a gift from Wolfram. _He's the Maou, damn it!_ But right now, he felt like a cowering small animal under Anissina's intense scrutiny. Already, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as his blood rushed through his veins. _He could sense it_ - she is going to mercilessly tease him. She is _definitely_ going to embarrass him. Just as the red-haired inventor opened her mouth to speak, Yuuri let out a loud unrefined squawk that had every single occupant in the room staring at him.

_"Yuuri, is something the matter?"_ Wolfram was the first to react. He gazed worriedly at the young King – pale, warm hands automatically finding their way to the double black's forehead as he noticed Yuuri's scarlet-flushed face.

_"Oh, Heika! How could I not have realized that you weren't feeling well? I, Gunter – you're most loyal subject in all of Shin Makoku. I, who would willingly give up my…."_ Yuuri absentmindedly scratched the side of his head in mortification as Gunter threw himself to the nearest decorative stone column and proceeded with his long-winded monologue. Strangely, he could feel Gwendal's piercing cold stare on him even though he couldn't see it. The double black surreptitiously let his eyes wander back to the red-haired demon, now grinning mischievously at him – _Darn! She's still looking at me. _He sighed and closed his eyes. Why_ is this happening?_

With his eyes closed he started counting to 10 – his anxiety slipping as each digit silently passed in his mind. There was a pleasant warm tickling sensation on his forehead and when he finally opened them, the first thing he saw was unfathomable, brilliant green. It was nothing like the grass on the field during baseball practice or the asparagus he didn't like so much, that his mom always made sure to put in his bento back in grade school. It was a really pretty, shimmery sort of green like the one that was in a special edition, 120-color crayola box he had and treasured as a kid. _What was it again?_ It was a favorite of his - **_green with twinkling turquoise glitter_** or was it **_ocean green pearl_** – well, it was from so long ago but it was something along those lines. The air around him seems to have risen a couple degrees higher. Hot and moist - _it was intoxicating_. He could hear people conversing around him but their voices sounded garbled and he couldn't make out any of their words, as if they were drifting further and further away – but it's fine, because there's something exceptionally enthralling in front of him now, that was making his breath hitch and his heart beat faster. Yuuri licked his lips and smiled wryly. He was starting to get lightheaded and there was this strange fluttering in his stomach that he cannot explain but, he didn't hate it. _He really, really liked this green a lot _– warm, inviting and it also smelled so nice – so familiar. _Must get close…er… _Tanned arms reached out and –

_ "Yo! Shibuya."_ There was the terrible screechy sound of a chair as it dragged on the floor, then toppled, followed by the dull soft thud of a body colliding against the polished marble floor. _Dear Shinou, someone kill him now._

* * *

Murata stood, frozen on the spot as he observed the occupants of the room with mild amusement, his eyes settling first on the stoic Von Voltaire's creased forehead, where he could literally see a throbbing vein about to burst. Conrad, who was seated across him, had his hand covering half his face – and was…snickering?! _Now __**that**__ is certainly interesting._ His spectacled eyes drifted to his double black (and extremely red-faced) friend, Yuuri – currently awkwardly sprawled out on the floor in a comical and undignified manner, his hands furiously moving to soothe his, without a doubt, sore buttocks – his fair-haired fiancé towered over him, looking like a prince saving a damsel in distress.

As Murata approached the pair,Wolfram cordially greeted him, _"Good evening, Geika._" and offered the open seat next to his.

_"Good evening to you too, Von Bielefeld-kyo."_ Murata beamed at the blond as he took the offered seat, and then flashed a peace sign in Yuuri's direction – a cringe was the only reply he got in the end.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

_ "Murata, I heard that you're staying over tonight. Are the priestesses working you hard again?" _Yuuri jovially teased, followed by a lighthearted laugh.

_"Kind of, but that's not what I'm here for."_ Murata took a piece of bread from the bread basket and proceeded to butter it. _"I'm heading back to earth for a while some time next week. There's an exam I need to prepare for."_

_"How long will we be gone?"_ Yuuri asked his friend.

_"We? You're leaving again?"_ Greta suddenly piped up. She turned her huge brown eyes to Yuuri and then to Wolfram.

_"Greta is departing for Cavalcade next week. You promised our daughter that __**you**__ are going to see her off. You better keep it or else, wimp!"_ There was a look of extreme displeasure on Wolfram's face before he threw Yuuri an intense penetrating glare.

_"Not a wimp…"_ Yuri fidgeted and sheepishly scratched his cheek, then pretended to be extremely interested in the spiky looking, mystery blue fruit that sat on his plate.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

_ "I know, Wolfram. That's why we'll go __**after**__ we send Greta off."_ Yuuri flashed his daughter a smile. Wolfram is starting to irritate him with his nagging again. Why can't the blond brat just understand that he has _another home_ besides this one?

_"How long will you be gone? Will you be here when I get back from Cavalcade?"_ Greta asked again, clearly agitated.

_"He'll be here by then, Greta. Don't worry."_ Wolfram quickly answered for Yuuri.

_"Hey! Don't just say things like that. You know I can't control the flow of time between worlds very well!" _Yuuri's voice was starting to rise. The rooms other occupants decided to glue their attention to the plates before them, overlooking the tempest-like altercation that they know is about to break loose. They _might _just make it out unscathed.

_"And exactly how long do you plan to stay on your __**stupid**__ earth?"_ Wolfram countered. It was a surprise, (more than a relief,) that he has not started shouting - _yet_. The blond's face was calm but the words that slipped past his lips were thick and deadly.

_"What did you __**just **__say?"_ Yuuri stood up, his dark eyes narrowing. Greta was torn between spearing the runaway olive from her plate that threatened to roll in Wolfram's direction, and Yuuri's wrath that was starting to make the ends of her curly hair frizz.

_"Geika is the one taking the exam. You don't have to go and escort him when he can travel back perfectly on his own." _Wolfram answered calmly, continuing to eat his meal in a graceful manner. Eyes focused on the slab of meat before him, refraining to notice his glowering fiancé.

_"Why are you telling me this?! I have my family there too, you know. Of course I'd want to see them…" _

Wolfram suddenly cut him off. _"See them?! Ha. You must be kidding me!" _The blond dropped his knife and spork, letting them clatter loudly against the sides of his plate. _"You barely stayed home the last time we were there!" _Wolfram said it all in one breath, loud and clear for everyone in the room to hear. As if there was something enormously overwhelming behind them.

There are times when Murata would lose himself in Wolfram's company. Now is one of those times. How the blond can look absolutely ravishing while infuriated was beyond him. He could feel the heat rolling off the blond as his anger continued to rise.

_"Wolfram, that's enough!"_ Gwendal roared from the other end of the table. The pins and medals on his green military uniform, gently clinked as he stood from his seat.

_"I had other things to do…"_ Yuuri lowered his voice and found himself wanting to look anywhere but at Wolfram. Dark bangs fell forward and covered his face.

_"Other things? Like what, Yuuri? You're probably just meeting up with some filthy tramp behind my back! I've always known you were an uncouth cheater after all, wimp!"_ Wolfram quickly stood up, threw his napkin on the table and excused himself. He doesn't want to have a shouting match with Yuuri. _Not tonight. _He could feel a headache coming on and he still had _that incident_ from earlier to figure out.

_"I'm not a wimp!"_ Yuuri slammed his fists on the table with conviction. It was powerful enough to make the water in the pitcher beside him slosh violently. The runaway olive from Greta's plate hurriedly rolled off and was lost somewhere between Gunter's ostentatious floral arrangement on the table and Murata's plate.

_"Then stop acting like one!"_ Wolfram turned to Yuuri one last time then proceeded to march out of the dining room.

_ "Don't you dare turn your back on me! Get back here Wolfram, we're not finished yet!"_ Yuuri rushed after his accidental fiancé. _How dare this brat defy him?_ Wolfram is good – _too good_ at always making it seem like he was the bad guy in every single one of their fights. Today is supposed to be a good day – that's what he decided this afternoon during their shopping trip, but now this damn inconceivable brat is making things difficult and ruining it.

_It's not looking good_, Gwendal contemplated. He shared a meaningful look with the lilac-haired advisor still clinging on to the stone column. _"Heika…"_ Gunter was about to walk over to Yuuri and soothe the young king but Conrad caught his arm and stopped him.

With the blond ignoring his protests, Yuuri stormed over to his accidental fiancé before the other can leave the room. Seizing Wolfram's wrist, he forced the blond to look at him but the expression that greeted him wasn't what he expected. He anticipated Wolfram to start shouting just about now, maybe break a few plates and burn the pristine table cloth, even throw fireballs but right now his fiancé just looked so tired and frail, his delicate features contorted in grief. Yuuri shook the blond but Wolfram refused to meet his eyes. Shame washed over the young king and he found himself letting go of Wolfram's arm and watching him walk away.

The scraping sound of a chair as it moved across the dining room floor snapped him back to reality, just as Greta hurriedly ran past him and after her other father without sparing him a glance. It was the second time he heard the same sound tonight – both situations were no good. While the other left him with a feeling of intense humiliation, this one made sure to leave him with a considerable feeling of dread and remorse. _"Shibuya …"_ Murata suddenly spoke from behind him. There was a comforting squeeze on his shoulder before his friend casually strolled out of the room.

"Ack!" Gunter flailed in an attempt to balance himself. He stepped on an _olive_; it was a good thing he didn't fall. Eyeing it thoughtfully – its splattered remains made a stark contrast with the cream colored, polished marble floor.

* * *

Greta lifted her skirts as she ran through the halls. She caught a flash of blue on the other side of the courtyard and quickly changed direction to catch up with her blond father. _"Wolfram! Wolfram!"_ she called as she ran after him.

He was sitting on the garden bench, eyes closed and rubbing his temples when she finally got to him. Noiselessly, she sat on the wooden bench next to him. The night was cool and tranquil. Chocolate brown eyes looked on as the flowers lightly swayed to the gently blowing breeze. The crescent moon hung above them as if watching - _listening_.

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."_ She bit her lip as hot tears fell from her eyes.

Wolfram reached out for his daughter's hand before he engulfed her in a tight embrace. This lovely girl in his arms was his only solace in his long broken and empty relationship with their king. Looking at her now, he finds himself face to face not only with the tiny scared girl he met four years ago, but a beautiful woman-to-be with her own struggles from the past and her aspirations for the future. It made his heart soar and swell with pride and joy.

_"Greta, it's fine. It's not your fault that Yuuri's a wimp."_ Wolfram gently cupped Greta's tear stricken face, a serene smile on his face.

_"But – because of me the two of you are fighting again." _His daughter wailed, her hands clutching his back.

_"Listen to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Greta. I'm sure that other stupid, wimpy father of yours feels the same way. We love you and no matter what happens, nothing is ever going to change that. We're alright, we're just – going through a tough time but it will pass as usual so don't worry about it anymore. Ok?"_ Wolfram lightly patted her back.

_"But – it's been a while since you last fought. The two of you are getting along so well lately and I…"_ Greta hiccupped as more fat tears fell from her eyes. He gently ran a hand through her chocolate brown curls and drew circles on her back, trying to soothe her the best that he could.

He really didn't know what else to tell her at this point. _He lied_ – Yuuri and he are not all right. He's not even sure if they ever will be. _What's happening to us, Yuuri?_

* * *

After escorting his daughter back to her chambers, Wolfram headed to the baths. A long soak would probably help calm his frayed nerves and alleviate his now pounding headache. Gingerly, he removed his clothes and left it on one of the empty baskets. He was relieved to find the bath empty. After everything that happened tonight the last person he wanted to see is Yuuri.

Sitting on one of the wooden four legged stools that lined one side of the Maou's private bath – Wolfram started sorting through the assortment of multicolored bottles arranged neatly before him. Finally finding one that he liked, Wolfram wet his hair and proceeded to wash it. _Stupid cheating wimp!_ He couldn't believe that Yuuri would _almost_ disregard their daughter, just to quickly head back to that damned earth of his. _This_ is an important, delicate matter that they discussed long before – Wolfram hissed, now feeling even more vexed than he was minutes ago.

_Greta_, their 14-year-old, precious daughter is going to be studying in a boarding school next year, located in Cavalcade - one of the human territories under the Shin Makoku alliance. Once her school term starts, they would not be able to see her until her next break, which would be every three months! Wolfram, feeling suddenly defeated with such thoughts, stood up from the wooden stool and rinsed his hair. She's growing and becoming more independent day by day and it scared him that one day, his daughter will not need him anymore. She was his only comfort and joy these past few years. Gone are the days when she would jump on his and Yuuri's bed, demanding to be read one of Anissina's ridiculous yet entertaining stories. Gone are the times when she would run into their room in the middle of the night getting frightened by the _imaginary monsters_ lurking under her bed, and the picnics they had – there were lots of them, with Greta making flower crowns for everyone, even the horses – that thought made Wolfram laugh, his voice reverberated through the room. Grabbing his wash cloth, he started soaping his body. His little girl was growing up too fast for his liking, and with Greta gone, he was certain that their days in the castle would not be as bright. Wolfram bit his lip – _it's alright_, it's for Greta's future. He would do everything in his power to give her the best.

* * *

Yuuri was not at all surprised to find his room empty that night. Feeling lethargic, he walked (or rather dragged himself) across the huge, dim room and over to the massive-sized bed that stood menacingly at its center. After a full day of sitting on a hard chair, signing documents and walking around the town square with Wolfram and an exuberant Greta in tow - he let his body mindlessly fall on top of it. The soft mattress groaned beneath him and felt heavenly against his tired, aching back. Looking back at the little show they put on earlier that evening made Yuuri's heart twinge. Coupled with the fact that he had almost completely gotten lost in Wolfram's emerald orbs earlier that evening made him want to consider banging his head on the side table.

Slowly, he ran a hand over his new jacket – _a gift from Wolfram_. There was that rare bedazzling smile on the blond's lips the moment he put it on, he recalled. After that, he couldn't take his eyes off the blond for the rest of the afternoon. Wolfram's hair glistened like fine threads of spun gold in the sun; the warm afternoon heat gave his cheeks a lovely rosy hue and his eyes, although they're a vivid green – reminded him of sunflowers. Yuuri found himself mesmerized as he watched the blond furrow his brow in concentration and lick his lips, inadvertently tucking a stray strand of gold behind his ear – while looking at a display case of intricately woven basket-style bags for Greta. Closing his eyes, he carefully fingered the trail of sapphires and opals - the stones felt cool and solid in his fingers. Slowly, his fingers lazily traced the raised embroidered design. Wolfram really has good taste; he knew what suited Yuuri and what Yuuri liked. The double black rolled over to the blond's side of the bed. He opened his eyes and grabbed Wolfram's pillow, hugging it tightly against his chest and inhaling its scent. It was comforting – it smelled just like Wolfram. He then let his eyes wander at the canopy over his bed; it's been a long time since they last fought with that intensity. He felt guilty about it but was also _secretly_ happy over it too. Their argument earlier somehow made him feel like he was getting the _old_ Wolfram back, _his_ fiery, passionate and _beautiful_ blond, who hurled insults at him whenever he got the chance.

Yuuri hates it when they fight, but he can't help but also love it at the same time. They disagree, they get mad, but neither of them can stand it and soon they're back to being fine again. It seems that with him and Wolfram, it's the fighting that makes them closer. He will definitely go and apologize to the impassioned Mazoku tomorrow, then after that he'll ask if they can go for a horse ride with Greta later in the afternoon! They'd bring sandwiches, some meat and cheese, Greta's favorite cookies and a lot of Wolfram's favorite tea! The blond would definitely love that, just the thought of it was already making Yuuri excited. Tomorrow, _everything_ will be back to normal, _everything_ will be all right. Feeling self-assured, the adolescent Maou turned to his side and with Wolfram's familiar scent-filled pillow snuggled against his solid chest, promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The bath did him some good after all. It was able to clear his mind and lift his spirits. With their little display earlier, Wolfram knew that sleeping in Yuuri's room tonight would only be troublesome, so he bypassed the Maou's bedroom and walked to his own private quarters instead. A few halls and a couple of stairs later, Wolfram finally reached his destination. The door to his room opened with a soft click, and Wolfram quickly entered, gently closing the door behind him. He slowly allowed the darkness and stillness of his room to swallow him whole. Not long after, he disrobed and tossed his damp robe on the bed. The soft moonlight that shone from his wide open window gave his pale skin an iridescent glow. With a graceful flick of his wrist, he conjured a small yet bright fireball to illuminate the room as he made his way towards the full body mirror on the other side. Standing in front of it, he let his eyes wander over his naked flesh - beads of water still clinging on his pale skin. Delicate brows knitted in confusion when he saw a few inexplicable marks marring his pale skin here and there. There was one right below his left collar bone; it was already starting to bruise followed by another on his chest. There was also a couple of perplexing marks on the side of his waist and an almost discernible one right on top of his navel. He let his hands ghost over them - _nothing a little healing maryoku can't fix. _

As he was about to summon his healing maryoku, a sudden gale of wind passed through his room – the light colored curtains billowed against the strong breeze, riffling the stacks of papers on his desk that await his signature and disturbing the cheerful-looking yellow flowers he was growing on the sill. He watched the fireball in his hand flicker and die before rushing to close his open window. Running a hand through his still damp locks, Wolfram let out a relieved sigh then stood in front of the mirror once more. Another flick of his wrist, a new fireball – but the marks are all gone. He gasped and turned a few times, green eyes growing wide in disbelief. Were his eyes _playing tricks_ on him?

* * *

**Half Past Midnight**

There was the unmistakable sound of bed sheets rustling followed by an indistinct 'whoosh' of wind as all the lit candles in the room were extinguished and the room plunged into nothingness. Lustrous ebony eyes shimmered in the dark as he waited for his fair-haired beloved to crossover the land of dreams. As light snores erupted in the room, a figure clad in black stepped out of the dressing screen and steadily made his way towards the bed where the slumbering beauty was sprawled. He gently lifted the covers – tentatively placing his hand on the blond's unfamiliar military issued, white knee-length nightgown and tugged up – revealing slender and creamy thighs that glowed in the moonlight. He licked his lips, as his hands started to explore.

The heat was quickly becoming unbearable, the double black recklessly discarded his black top – sweat glistened on his taut, lightly muscular back as he positioned himself on top of the unconscious blond. Gingerly, he caressed his beloved's face – his eyes never leaving the blond's slightly parted pink lips. _Mine._

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was like _nothing_ had ever happened. Wolfram and Yuuri are back to their usual antics. Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve the threatening headache he was sure to have _again_ today. The royal couple is in the middle of another loud spat – over cookies, of all things. His eye started to twitch; it won't be long until he blows and all hell breaks loose. A soft tug on his sleeve snapped him out of his thoughts – "Gwendal, that's no good." A 14-year-old Greta scolded him, hands on her hips. Somehow, it reminded him of Wolfram. He let his eyes wander to the cookie he was decorating – Oh Joy, Gunter cookie… the _bikini_ version.

Conrad can only grin as he watched his eldest brother face-palm. They are currently in the castle kitchens hiding out from Anissina; the lilac haired lord wasn't so fortunate. He thought the _Gunter - bikini version_ was brilliant, but still a level lower than the _Gunter – neko _version. The tail on that one was really well made and the _neko-ears_ had a lot of impact! He let his eyes drift back to the still arguing royal couple, Yuuri is as his usual self but something about his younger brother Wolfram didn't feel right. Letting his eyes drift once more, he eventually met his oldest brother's charcoal ones. There were no words exchanged between them but with that one look at that one moment, he knew – it was going to be a very _long_ night.

* * *

It was only his second week working in the castle and already he was being scolded by the Maou's fiancé. He'd be lucky if the breathtaking, young Bielefeld lord only singed his eyebrows. His gray eyes darted back and forth - hoping that someone, anyone would come to his rescue and save him. _"I clearly told you to saddle three horses for our afternoon excursion. Why are there only two?"_ Wolfram gave the young, purple haired stable boy another harsh glare. He watched the lanky boy squirm, freckled cheeks turning bright red under his scrutiny. It was getting pathetic and his patience is wearing thin. _"Expla…"_

_"Wolfram!"_ Oh hell. His double black fiancé was waving at him in such an undignified manner from one of the second floor windows. _"Wolfram!"_ Yuuri called again still waving like a buffoon, a very huge smile plastered on his face.

**1 Hour Later**

_"Come over here, Greta."_ The blond instructed his daughter as he held out his hand to her and helped her up on his horse.

_"Ne, Wolfram – what are you doing?"_ Yuuri asked, sitting atop his black horse -_ Ao_.

_"You wimp! I'm helping our daughter ride __**MY**__ horse!"_ Wolfram went to the other side as he helped Greta get comfortable. _"Why on earth would you deliberately change my orders and instruct them to saddle two horses when there's clearly three of us? Not only are you a wimp but you're also a really big idiot, Yuuri." _

Although, Yuuri managed to successfully invite Wolfram out this afternoon - the blond remained distant and irritable. He watched his accidental fiancé warily from the corner of his eyes as the blond moved about double checking their packs._ "Wolfram, you complain too much. Let's just enjoy this, okay? Oi, what are you doing now?"_

_"Getting on my horse."_ Wolfram answered coldly, placing his foot on the stirrup.

_"Wolfram, you're being silly." _Yuuri gave Wolfram an innocent incredulous look that had the blond's stomach tightening in knots as butterflies started to flutter._ "__**YOU**__ are riding with __**ME.**__ Come."_ The double black patted the space behind him and grinned, like the cat that got the cream.

That look on Yuuri's face had the blond wanting to burn the nearest shrub in sight. _"Yuuri, are you really stupid or what? There is no way that I will ride behind a wimp like you, like some – like some damsel in distress, especially on __**your horse**__."_ The blond retorted. Settling back on the ground, hands on his hips. Sometimes Yuuri really pushed all his buttons and it completely irked the blond, not to mention exhausted him to the point that he wanted to scream right at his idiotic fiancé's royal ear. A king is supposed to be someone dignified and regal and yet here was Yuuri, looking like a complete moron (_albeit a __**very**__ handsome one_) acting anything but.

(Unfortunately, Yuuri really was an idiot – a handsome one who couldn't see the point). _So, it's __**my**__ horse that's the problem._ Seeing that the blond was unwilling and arriving at that strange conclusion, Yuuri turned his attention to their daughter. _"Greta, switch with me."_ Their young daughter quickly abided. She carefully got off Wolfram's horse and moved to Yuuri's.

_"Ao - take good care of our daughter, ne?"_ Yuuri patted the side of Ao's face then made a beeline for Wolfram's immaculate white steed. _"Oi, wimp – what are you doing? Hey, don't ignore me!"_ Fully aware that the blond was getting angrier by the minute…err, second - Yuuri quickly mounted Wolfram's white horse. _"You won't ride behind me on __**my**__ horse so let's ride together like that on __**your **__horse instead." _There was a flicker of hesitation on the blond's face and then Yuuri felt the temperature around him rise,_ "– and Wolfram, __**that's an order**__."_

_"Eh? But Greta…" _The blond was still surprisingly unrelenting. Wolfram spared a glance at their daughter's direction but the little girl was all smiles. She was obviously siding with Yuuri on this one.

_"Greta, you can ride by yourself – right?"_ Yuuri already knew the answer but he asked anyway. Sometimes, it was really a whole lot of fun to irk his blond fiancé and watch the adorable pink blush blossom on his face.

_"Hai, Yuuri."_ Greta's answer was clear and simple.

_ "That settles it. Hurry up and get on, Wolfram." _With a defeated sigh and a sour expression on his face, Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's extended hand and positioned himself right behind his now simpering fiancé. _"Ne, Wolfram…"_ Yuuri grabbed his arms, positioning them dangerously low on his waist – Wolfram gulped. _"You better hold on tight…or you're going to fall off."_ The double black said it in such a low husky tone that made the butterflies in his stomach flutter at an even faster rate. There was that damn feral grin on Yuuri's face again and Wolfram wanted nothing more than to throttle his _good looking_ fiancé and scream, but instead he let his gaze wander below and hid his cherry-tomato face behind the young King's back.

* * *

**About 3 Hours Later. On the way back to the castle.**

_"Yuuri…"_ Wolfram softly called out. No response.

_"Yuuri…"_ He tried again, a bit louder this time.

_"Yuuri!"_ The blond's piercing cry almost made Yuuri fall off Wolfram's horse. Every single guard that accompanied them looked in their direction – including Greta. "Is everything alright?" She called out, her long brown curls fluttering in the breeze.

_"It's nothing, Greta. We're fine."_ Yuuri, now _fully_ conscious, waved from behind Wolfram.

_"Yuuri, it's hot. Can you please not stick so close to me?!"_ The blonde hissed to the double black sitting behind him, but the young king just shrugged and held on to him even tighter. _"Can't. I don't want to fall off your horse."_ Yuuri gently _nuzzled_ the side of his neck. Wolfram stiffened, _he didn't just do what I think he did, right?_ Seriously, he really, _really_ hated Yuuri right now.

* * *

**Just a little earlier.**

After packing up their little picnic, Wolfram helped Yuuri on his horse. This time Yuuri insisted that he sit behind the blond on the way back to the castle. About five minutes after departure, Wolfram could feel Yuuri fidgeting behind him.

_"Ne, Wolf…"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sleepy."_

_"Then sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."_

Yuuri silently applauded himself. He shifted closer to the blond, and then gently put his head down on Wolfram's shoulder. He adjusted his arms and let them slide lower on Wolfram's slender waist and closed his eyes. Yuuri really, _really_ liked Wolfram right now.

* * *

The spectacled Sage was in the middle of wandering the upper halls of Blood Pledge castle later that evening, in an attempt to make himself tired enough to finally get some sleep. Lately, he's been having trouble waking up and finding himself in the oddest places with no recollection of how he got there and why. His blackouts have been increasing lately, and it was starting to drive him slightly mad. He contemplated discussing it with Ulrike but ultimately decided against it, knowing that the 800-something year old priestess will no doubt _seek_ Shinou's advice and the last thing he wanted was for the Original King to find out. Murata sighed; he was on his fourth round when he chanced upon the young Bielefeld soldier, evidently doing the exact same thing in the courtyard below. He watched the Prince for a while, a small smile making its way onto his lips.

He must have dozed off because the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the vast navy blue midnight sky. He sat up from the long cushioned balcony seat and sluggishly stretched his limbs then adjusted his glasses. _Did he wake up somewhere strange again?_

_"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there like that, Geika." _Murata quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice. Across from him on the balcony ledge sat Wolfram, enveloped in a mass of ivory blankets with his back towards the Sage.

Murata chuckled. Wolfram slowly turned his head toward the sage, an adorable pout on his lips before turning his head back again. The blond reminded the double black of a snowman on a cold winter day. Murata self-consciously rubbed the back of his head and grinned. _"Can't sleep?"_ He asked.

_"Obviously. I wouldn't be here now if I could, Geika."_ He couldn't see Wolfram's expression but from the tone of his voice Murata was sure that an eye roll followed that remark. _"I guess you're right." _He stood up and leaned on the ledge too, just watching the passing clouds in the dark night sky. The blond continued to stay aloof and quiet.

_"About Shibuya…"_ he tentatively started, warily glancing at the blond.

_"I don't want to hear it, Geika."_ Wolfram's reply was swift.

_"Actually, I was just going to say that I can go back to earth by myself. That way Shibuya can stay here and keep his promise with Greta."_ His eyes wandered in Wolfram's direction again but the other boy just remained in the same position, starring far off at the horizon.

_"It's fine, Geika. Yuuri already planned to head back before you even brought it up."_ Wolfram replied wearily.

_"Is that so…"_ Murata's glasses glistened in the dark.

The two continued to watch the night sky. Murata would sneak glances at Wolfram every now and then. The tense silence was making him think of things from his distant past, that he no longer wished to recall. A feeling of dread washed over him and suddenly _something_ clicked in his mind. _He couldn't have. Did Shibuya tell him?_ He wondered, and then threw another glance at the blond. For the first time that night, he realized just how small and fragile Wolfram looked amidst the thick blanket he had wrapped around himself.

_"When did you figure it out?" _the Sage asked hesitantly, carefully. His eyes not leaving the blond's back.

_"Figure what out, Geika? I don't think I know what you're referring to."_ Wolfram replied in a nonchalant tone, his back still facing the Sage.

_"Don't play coy with me, Von Bielefeld-kyo."_ The sudden rise in Murata's voice seemed to have gotten the Prince's attention. Wolfram slowly turned his head towards the Sage.

_"Does it really matter when?"_ Wolfram asks him back, sounding more tired than Murata has ever recalled hearing him. _"A couple months after Greta's first official ball."_ The young Sage was surprised when Wolfram lifted his head and _smiled_. The blond quickly turned his head away, but Murata did not miss the lone tear that slid down Wolfram's pale cheeks, and glistened in the moonlight.

_"Von Bielefelt-kyo…"_ Murata almost steps forward to reach out to the blond, but stops himself. He wouldn't – shouldn't crumble. His resolve was long made; he let his arms fall back to his side.

_"I'm tired of it. Of this."_ Wolfram continues. Their conversation dies down a second time. Murata quietly watched the slight trembling of Wolfram's shoulders. He had no doubt in his mind that the young Prince was crying. The sound was muffled by the thick ivory blanket.

The young Sage shifts slightly, feeling uncomfortable and powerless, _"I'm sorry."_ He uttered, just above a whisper. It's most likely not what the Prince wanted to hear from him, but at that point in time, Murata can only utter these two words. He felt extremely guilty. He'd helped Shibuya betray Wolfram and the Prince _knew_. He was supposed to be a profoundly wise man, **_the_** Great Sage of Shin Makoku but right at this moment he was **_just_** a helpless teenage boy with a thousand different feelings, but above all - he was lost and confused. Watching Wolfram in agony made him unable to say, do or think of anything else.

Silence befalls them again. A little after twilight, Wolfram got off the ledge. They look at each other, Wolfram's eyes rimmed with red. The Prince let out a long tired sigh. Murata had never heard Wolfram sound like that before; like someone who has lost, someone who is giving up.

_"Are you… leaving Shibuya?" _

_"Leave? – I can't possibly do that, not when he never even asked me to stay." _

_"Then, are you going to give up on him?"_

Wolfram nodded._ "It wasn't like I hadn't seen this coming. I guess I care about his feelings more than mine. I want what's best for that stupid wimp even if it doesn't include me."_

_"Your engagement to the King is still valid. You can't just disregard that, Von Bielefeld-kyo."_

_"I'm dissolving it. I already prepared myself and waited for Yuuri _to do it but he never did_ – I wanted him so much that it hurts. I pretended to be fine, but at night, when we're lying in bed with Greta between us, I remember that he belongs to someone else now. Someone he loves and cherishes; someone who can make him happy. It's hard, but I no longer have a choice but to let go."_

_"But you love Shibuya. Aren't you going to fight for him?"_

_"I love Yuuri, I will always love him but he – he's in love with someone else. I want to hold him, keep him beside me and wish that time will just freeze so that I could be with him for just a little longer, but that's something that won't ever happen because what we have between us is reality. Sometimes, I wish I was born a woman, then maybe I would have had a chance with him but I'm not. I'm a man and I can't change that."_ And with that, Wolfram left – as tears once again streamed down his cheeks.

The young Sage didn't say anything more and remained where he stood. Unmoving - his lips in a thin line, as a tear fell from his spectacle covered eyes. _He really hated himself right now._

* * *

.

.

.

**EXTRA NOTES:**

Thank you so much to everyone who left a review and also to those who followed this story!

Just curious but so far, who do you guys think is molesting our favorite blond, Wolfram?

Again, many thanks to my beta-reader **chase3136**

Have fun with this chapter^^ Read and review!

_Disclaimer:_ KKM is NOT mine!

.

.

PS: **_green with twinkling turquoise glitter_** and **_ocean green pearl _**are actual crayola colors! I used to have them a long long time ago^^ I have no idea though if they are still in existence. If anyone knows, let me know!

Also, **_neko_** means **_cat_ **in Japanese :]

.


	3. Chapter 2

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

After parting with the Sage, all the blond wanted to do is sleep. He was exhausted – physically, mentally and emotionally. The 24-hour job of _playing pretend_ was taking a very heavy toll on him.

Yuuri was sitting on the edge of the huge bed they shared, hands scratching the back of his head when Wolfram returned to their room. "_Ah, Wolfram! Where did you go? I was about to go out and look for you."_ The young Maou rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_"I went back to my room to modify that new budget plan I just drafted that Aniue denied. You should go back to sleep, Yuuri."_ Wolfram removed the ivory blanket he had draped over his frame and put it back on the bed.

_"Wolfram, you can just hand it to me. I can sign it for you without you having to have Gwendal go over it."_ Yuuri placed a palm over his mouth as he let out another yawn. _"Anyway, I had the guards check your room and they said you weren't there."_

_"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk outside for a bit, afterwards."_ The blond walked over to the little wooden table beside their bed and poured himself a glass of water. He wasn't thirsty but it gave him something to do in this sudden awkward situation.

_"You couldn't sleep?"_ Yuuri asked. Wolfram detected a hint of worry in his voice. _"Is everything alright? Now that I look at you, your face is a little red?" _The double black stood up from their bed, all traces of sleep gone. He gently placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulders and carefully turned the blond to face him. Noticing a stray strand of gold, he thoughtfully tucked it behind the blond's ear. _"When I woke up you weren't there. I thought you went to the bathroom so I tried to go back to sleep, but when you didn't return after a while I got worried."_ Yuuri tried to pull the blond closer but Wolfram gently pushed him back.

_"Everything's alright, wimp! Go back to bed! You only have a little over two hours before Weller comes in here to collect you for your morning jog."_ He crossed his arms over his chest with a _humph_ – it was _typical_ Wolfram behavior. _"I guess you're right."_ Yuuri smiled and sheepishly rubbed his arm.

_"Then - you should hurry to bed too."_ The double black king pulled back the covers and lay down on his side of the bed. Noticing that the blond had not moved from his spot, Yuuri lifted the covers to invite Wolfram to join him. There was an odd flicker of uncertainty on the blond's face that prompted Yuuri to make his request a second time, lifting the covers a little higher and flapping them a bit in Wolfram's direction. Eventually, Wolfram relented and joined him on the bed.

Once both of them are laying comfortably side by side, Yuuri turned his head to Wolfram. "_About the other night..."_ He gingerly started. _"You know, with Greta. I didn't really properly apologize to you yet and this is really late coming from me but…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."_ After hearing Yuuri's apology, Wolfram shifted to face his double black fiancé.

_"I know, Yuuri and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have marched out on you." _Wolfram chewed on his bottom lip. Their close proximity was making his heart race - _again_. He could feel Yuuri's warm breath as it ghosted over his face. He wouldn't mind laying there forever to hear and feel Yuuri slowly inhale and exhale while he simply watched. How nice it would be if they were holding each other's hand under the mass of blankets they shared, and slowly he would lean and close the gap between them, pressing and molding his lips to Yuuri's warm and inviting ones.

_"Do you think you can spare some time for sword practice with me tomorrow? Conrad is busy with the new recruits and I really don't want Gunter to teach me, he made such a big scene last time when he had that massive nosebleed after I pointed Morgif at him."_ Yuuri shuddered as he remembered that dreadful memory.

Wolfram blinked a few times then lightly shook his head to clear his delusion from minutes ago. _"You're so irresponsible, wimp! I have patrol duties tomorrow. I'm going to get back really late. Act like a proper King and do your best to learn from Gunter! He taught Weller, you know." _It was followed by another _humph_ as Wolfram turned away from Yuuri.

_"But I don't want to. I want you to do it. I don't want anyone else."_ There was a soft tug on the blond's sleeve and he found himself turning back to see Yuuri's handsome face. Already, he could feel his resolve crumbling like a cookie by the minute. _"I can't, Yuuri."_ The blond turned away in an attempt to salvage the little bit of pride he had left, his eyes focusing on the melted wax candle on the table beside their bed with determination. _"I'm on patrol duty tomorrow. You signed it yourself just yesterday afternoon."_

_"I'll __**order Gwendal **__to send some of his troops out that way __**you**__ can stay." _Yuuri eyed the back of Wolfram's head fully aware that his last statement would stir something in the blond and, just as he predicted, it got Wolfram frantically sitting up their bed, his gorgeous green eyes flashing_."Don't you dare! I swear I will burn every single hair on your body if you even try." _

_"Then, you'd do it? You'd accompany me?! "_ Yuuri was getting too close to him, _again_. Huge black and expectant eyes bore into Wolfram's. _Looks like I really can't win against you_. The blond quickly averted his gaze, threw himself back down on the bed and covered himself with the blankets until only a tuft of his blond hair was peeking out. _"Shut up and sleep!"_

_"That's a deal then, Wolfram. I don't care how late you get back after your patrol but I'll wait for you, no matter what. So hurry back to me, ok?"_ He could sense the double black leaning over him. The bed dipped as Yuuri lay back down again. There was an audible _"Humph!"_ followed by a light chuckle, then finally silence.

* * *

It's been more than 10 minutes since Yuuri went back to sleep, but Wolfram was still wide awake simply staring up at their bed canopy, not that there was anything interesting there. Two minutes ago, he seriously contemplated kicking the insensitive, unmindful wimp next to him, off the bed they shared but then decided against it because really, who wants to hear Gunter wail over their black and blue Maou when it's not even past 9AM yet? Also, he didn't want to add another wrinkle on his eldest brother's forehead. He turned his head and stared at his _soon-to-be_ ex-fiancé's back, or more accurately at the _fading hickey_ on the double black's nape, half covered by the collar of his seemingly innocent blue pajamas.

Knowing that his fiancé was making love with some _lewd wench in_ that other world of his did not surprise him. After accidentally overhearing Yuuri and the Sage's conversation about it many months ago, it was already something that he expected, but hearing about it is _different _from actually seeing traces of it. The high collar and long sleeves of Yuuri's majestic royal attire perfectly hid the love bites and trails of pleasure that adorned his tanned skin. They were the proof of Yuuri's sordid affair, a reminder that this Yuuri laying next to him in bed, belonged to someone else. Even in their dark and still room he could sense them mocking him – laughing in his face, shredding the last bit of his dignity and wringing his already bleeding heart. He wondered how the wimp beside him could be so oblivious, going as far as readily stripping in front of him when changing for bed and even wanting to join him in the bath as of late.

Wolfram sighed and turned away from Yuuri. He was _still _hopelessly in love with the wimp. It's ridiculous that after all the horrible things that Yuuri put him through, _consciously and unconsciously_, he's still the one that Wolfram wants. He just can't bring himself to hate the double black. Deep down, he wanted to forgive Yuuri, forget about him cheating and move on like everything is alright and nothing was ever wrong. Yuuri meant so much to him that just the thought of losing him terrified Wolfram more than anything – _even death_, then again, nothing in his life ever meant as much as the young King did.

He told himself many times in the past that he would _not_ fall for clumsy, naive, stupid and wimpy Yuuri -but he did anyway. As things started to fall into place for him and his feelings for their King started to blossom into something more than a mere crush, Yuuri only grew more afraid of what was growing between them. His dark haired fiancé continued to deny what they had and Wolfram continued to hold on to what he _thought _they had - what he thought they _could_ have. Now he realizes just how silly the entire thing is. He was the fool in their one-sided relationship.

Nowadays, he just feels empty, all the good that was good to him was gone. He starts his day playing pretend, emulating _their_ little lord brat - _Wolfram_. Some arrogance, a flash of calculated anger, a bit of yelling and a tantrum or two, and _everyone_ would think that all is right with the world. What started out as butterflies, now just plain _hurts-like-hell_. It's about time he stopped acting like he and Yuuri still had something worth keeping between them. All they had in the end was a gaping valley of emptiness, and it isn't something that either one of them could fill.

.

**_Flashback - Wolfram's POV (11 months ago)_**

.

_Yuuri _- Wolfram noticed he has been traveling _frequently_ between earth and Shin Makoku, these past three months. The young King would always leave them and head back to earth after six days, sometimes even less. Greta was starting to ask him questions and he was starting to run out of excuses to pacify her. _Maybe something happened_, he somberly thought so he started questioning his double black fiancé but Yuuri remained tight-lipped and adamant about it.

It wasn't until Yuuri came back a few nights later, after disappearing in the middle of Greta's first official ball that all hell broke loose. Because of the double black King's sudden disappearance, Wolfram had to step in and replace Yuuri for Greta's first official ball dance causing strange rumors to start on what was supposed to be a joyous occasion. There was a sudden twinge of pain in the blond's heart as he recalled Greta's tear-stricken face that night, after the ball had ended.

Trying to get an explanation from Yuuri was proving to be difficult, and almost as futile as talking to a rock. Not only was he not provided with one but he was also ignored and avoided. It wasn't a shock to anyone when a screaming match between them erupted; Conrad had to literally step in to stop them. The only remnants of said altercation were a soaked and singed expensive rug, and an eyebrow-less Dakaskos.

.

**_Flashback - Wolfram's POV (9 ½ months ago) _**

.

_The wimp is late._ Wolfram stood by the fountain at the Original King's temple impatiently tapping his boots. Conrad and Gunter stood not too far behind him also waiting for their King and Sage. A sudden splash announced the arrival of the double black teens. Before Yuuri could even stand from the fountain and accept the towel Conrad offered him, Wolfram had already entered said fountain – boots and all – and stomped over to him, hands fisted on his wet shirt, demanding an excuse as to why he was almost an hour late. Yuuri held his hands up in defense and sent a pleading look in Conrad's direction but before his godfather could save him from the blond's clutches, Gunter had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

It took almost 15 minutes to pry the ecstatic lilac haired lord off the young King. Wolfram watched with slight amusement as Conrad dragged the now nose-bleeding adviser away from his wet and wide-eyed fiancé. While Yuuri was toweling his hair dry, Wolfram noticed the beaded, thin and multicolor string-chain that adorned his left wrist. _"Yuuri, what's that?" _he asked. A look of trepidation crossed Yuuri's face. The young King quickly put his arm down and flashed Wolfram a smile.

Yuuri ignored his question and changed the subject to their daughter Greta, that night's dinner menu, the horses and _even_ his paperwork. Wolfram eyed the suspicious piece of string on his fiancé's wrist. He was certain that the wimp was hiding something.

Later that night, Wolfram pretended to sleep ahead of Yuuri. Once he was certain that his dark haired fiancé was fast asleep, Wolfram silently threw off the blankets and gently lifted Yuuri's left arm. He examined the suspicious chain of string on Yuuri's wrist, noticing for the first time that the beads had strange symbols on them. He kicked off the rest of the blankets and got off the bed. Stealthily, he made his way to the other side of the room to where the dressers stood. He retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill from one of its drawers, then got back on the bed and quickly copied the strange symbols down.

****YS*** ***BW**** _whatever the hell did that mean?_ He thought. There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind and a sudden heavy weight in his stomach, followed by a flip-flop of some sort. _It must be that strange new stew he had for dinner earlier. _

_. _

**_Flashback - Wolfram's POV (8 months ago) _**

.

_Yuuri was avoiding him._ This was the _fourth_ night that the double black locked him out of their shared bedroom, forcing him to retire to his old private chambers. He was almost tempted to sneak in after Yuuri fell asleep, (as he usually would before) but gave up on that idea, knowing that it would only upset and agitate his fiancé even more. Now he was lying on his bed, unable to fall asleep and it was all because he asked about some stupid scratch on the double black's back when they were bathing a few nights ago.

Wolfram tightly gripped the blankets, knuckles turning white before casting them off and flinging them at his bedroom door – only to fall in what can only be described as a graceful mess. A haughty smirk graced his lips as he stared from the comfort of his bed; somehow, it reminded him of that _'blob' monster-thing_ he saw in a movie at Yuuri's world. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again at this rate.

The slightly irate blond got off his bed and walked to the tall wardrobe standing a few feet away. He forcefully yanked open it's heavily carved wooden doors and retrieved two bottles of wine he stashed there for such occasions. _To hell with propriety!_ He was feeling damn miserable and he wanted an escape - _now_. The blond uncorked the first bottle with a soft _'pop'_, letting the cork fall on the floor and roll under only _'Shinou knows where'_. Placing the bottle tip on his lip, he took a few hesitant sips – followed by big gulps that had him sputtering and staining the front of his nightgown. He allowed the dark liquid to flow freely and make an impressive wet design on the cold floor.

.

**_Flashback - Wolfram's POV (7½ months ago) _**

.

_I'm going to strangle that wimp when I get my hands on him!_ Wolfram was in the middle of his search for the young double black King. _He was livid._ That idiotic wimpy fiancé of his just signed a document assigning him to the Von Wincott's land for the next three weeks! How can the wimp do this to him? He already told Yuuri that he was planning a visit to Bielefeld with their daughter next week!

He continued his search for his fiancé, his patience wearing thin. As he passed the door to the treasury, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. Wolfram carefully pushed the door open, he could hear voices coming from down below. Noiselessly, he made his way down the stairs. He knew that if Yuuri heard him the double black King would without a doubt, run away again. Just as he reached the bottom step he heard another voice. _The Sage?_ He wondered.

* * *

_ "I'm amazed that Von Bielefeld-kyo hasn't noticed anything yet. But I think that it's only a matter of time, Shibuya. You're not exactly being careful –" _Murata paused as he pulled on Yuuri's collar, effectively hiding the tip of an exposed hickey.

_"Thanks. I can't help it though, I know he'd be enraged once he finds out but my mind is long made up. I'm just waiting for a good time to break it to him."_ Yuuri stood up from the treasure chest he was sitting on and started examining the various knick-knacks in the treasury.

_"Are you certain about this, Shibuya? You've been engaged for three years and you even have an adopted daughter together. Not to mention the fact that the entire kingdom knows and supports your union."_

_"Wolfram is a good friend and I don't want to hurt him but…I'm in love with Belinda. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else but her. I can't make my heart feel something it can't – most definitely, not with him."_

_"Why? Putting aside the fact that he's male – I'm sure that we can both agree that he's extremely attractive, even more so than any girls we've ever encountered here or back on earth. Not only is he loyal and trustworthy but his lineage is impeccable. He's a prince and one of the future ten nobles of Shin Makoku. Think about it, Shibuya – there is no one better than him. He will cherish you, protect you and even die for you…"_

_"Murata, I won't marry anyone for political gain! __**Especially Wolfram.**__ You should know that." _Yuuri dropped the round bronze trinket he was holding back into its velvet lined box and took two steps forward, a hint of fury in his eyes. _"And even if he is beautiful – he's still a guy! He has the same thing as us down there, you know? Don't you just find that extremely weird?!" _

_"Ok. I got it, quiet down before guards come rushing in here." _Murata threw his hands up in an attempt to appease his friend. Noticing that Yuuri was not advancing towards him, he sighed in relief and adjusted the collar of his black garb.

_"Do you mean to say that Belinda is…unsuitable? Because I've noticed how you're always so cold towards her. Are you unhappy because I've finally managed to find someone like her and you haven't? Some kind of best friend you are – well, you don't have to come with me anymore if that's the case."_

_"That's not what I'm saying at all! It's just –" _Murata paused, eyes darting uncomfortably and continuing in a much lower tone._ "Von Bielefeld-kyo is genuinely attached to you. All this, not only is it cruel but it's also extremely unfair to him."_

_"Wait a second…are you by any chance concerned with Wolfram's well being? Because he'll be just fine. It's not like he's in love with me, he's only sticking to me because of his stupid pride!" _

_ "Shibuya!" _Murata couldn't believe what had just come out of Yuuri's mouth. How can his friend be so dense and insensitive? This _is _Wolfram they were talking about – the one that stood by Yuuri's side for the past three years with intense devotion, sincere intentions and unrivaled allegiance. Wolfram was breathtaking, impulsive and unrestrained like the flames he wields with grace, all at the same time.

_"Murata, we are in this together. I know that it's not right, that's why I want to make it right. So, just help me out, okay?"_

_"You're playing with fire! You better stop before you get burned!"_

_"I know and I won't. Trust me on this one, Murata."_ Yuuri turned back and started rummaging through the new box of showy trinkets he discovered sitting on the floor.

Exhaling audibly and ruffling his hair, the young Sage willed himself to stay collected and rational. Arguing over their current predicament is not going to fix things. His best friend has always been stubborn and extremely passionate when it came to his ideas and beliefs. Talking to him now, like this, is not going to turn him into a different, more open-minded man within the next few hours. He stared hard at Yuuri's back – _You're not just cheating yourself out of love, Shibuya. You're also cheating yourself out of true loyalty. _

_"I'm heading back to the temple." _Murata got off the chest he was sitting on. Lethargically, he trudged up the stone stairs, wishing in his head that he wouldn't encounter anyone troublesome for the rest of the day.

Yuuri was quickly right behind him; grabbing the back of his jacket and making him halt. _"What are you talking about? Belinda is waiting for me, I can't just ditch her!"_ The expression displayed on the young King's face was that of a child who was not getting his favorite toy. He swatted Yuuri's hands away and cleared his throat.

_"Shibuya, there are other matters you should be focusing on besides your damn girlfriend. We've been going back and forth between worlds almost every single day! I can't even look Ulrike in the eye anymore, I'm sure she already knows something is going on. We're fortunate that she hasn't mentioned this to either Von Voltaire-kyo or Von Christ-kyo."_

_"Huh?! So, you think I'm some sort of sex addict?"_ A hard shove and Murata found himself losing his composure quicker than he thought.

_"Shibuya, you drag me back with you just so you can have sex with Belinda! It's not like you go home and eat your mother's curry. It's the same each and every time – we go back to earth, I go to a net café and wait for a few hours while you enjoy sex with your girlfriend in some love hotel. Same thing when we're there for days. Get a grip! You haven't been attending our baseball practices, you've been missing classes and I'm running out of excuses to give to your mother as to why you have to always stay at my place when you're really not!"_

Unconsciously, Yuuri forcefully gripped the front of Murata's shirt and jostled him._ "I can't believe you! How can you say that to me when you're the one who sleeps around…"_

_"I'm not engaged, unlike you!" _A stupefied expression crossed Yuuri's face as Murata roughly pushed him off, forcing him to let go of the other's shirt. "_Shibuya, __**you**__ are cheating on Von Bielefeld-kyo._" There was an unreadable expression on the young Sage's face that had Yuuri backing away. He wasn't _cheating_ – he just hasn't told Wolfram, _yet_. Besides, it's not like there was anything more between them than friendship, so there is no way that something like _this _could even be counted as such. They were friends, nothing more and nothing less. Murata was just over-thinking and making a mountain out of a mole hill.

_"I'm not cheating on him, I would never -"_ The loud smacking sound of Murata's palm colliding against the treasury's stone wall cut him off as it reverberated across the dim and stale room.

_"What are you saying?!" _Murata virulently spat out._ "Do you even hear yourself?! You were already committed to him before you even started fornicating with Belinda!"_

_"It was an accident. You know that!"_ Yuuri's eyes narrowed and a light bluish glow enveloped his form. The air between them hung heavy with antipathy. Flames that illuminated the room on metal sconces flickered, as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Still, it didn't stop Murata from taking a few steps down towards where Yuuri stood and grabbing a fistful of his jacket.

_"Accidental or not, Von Bielefelt-kyo is still your fiancé!"_ A sense of finality was evident in the young Sage's voice. There were no traces of fear or hesitation in his eyes but Yuuri could sense something powerful, unsteady and raw pulsing within those dark orbs. There was no malice in it, not anger nor hate but something deeper and far greater than that. He almost considered reaching out but he wasn't sure if he was ready to confront whatever it was that was running through his best friend's mind.

_"Murata, why are you acting like this? Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"_ The light bluish glow that enveloped the young King dissipated but Murata's grip on his jacket only got tighter. _"I am! That's why I'm telling you to get your act together. I can't always cover for you, Shibuya. What if I'm not around, how are you going to deal with this mess then?!"_

_"I got it. Now get your hands off!"_ Yuuri placed his hand over Murata's in an attempt to pry them off.

_"He doesn't deserve this, especially not from you!"_ Yuuri found himself slightly out of balance and out of sorts as he was harshly shoved and let go.

Murata adjusted his glasses and looked over the now bewildered young King one last time, before turning around and continuing to make his way up the rest of the stone steps; the sooner he leaves this room, the better. _"I can't lose Wolfram, not like this…"_ There was a hint of desperation in Yuuri's voice; it was enough to make Murata pause but not enough for him to turn back.

* * *

It's been more than an hour since the young King and Sage left the treasury and Wolfram still found that he was unable to move. He sat behind a tall shelf of ornamental trinkets, legs gone numb. There were no tears surprisingly, but a soft dull ache was starting to bloom in his chest, like a glass splinter slowly working its way into his heart - going deeper and deeper until it starts to hurt beyond imagination, ripping him apart piece by piece.

He was a soldier and a Prince; he built strong high walls around himself so that nothing can hurt him – then Yuuri came into his life, opening his chest and taking his heart. Messing him up in ways he never imagined anyone could.

_It has to be a lie._ Maybe some sort of conspiracy. There is no way that Yuuri would betray him, that Yuuri would break his heart, cast him aside and leave - _for good_. In the end, was he someone worth having around but _not_ worth keeping? He should have realized sooner that he was doing too much for someone who would never love him back. He thought Yuuri was truly his, that the double black would someday return his feelings but now he knows – what is not, no matter how hard you try…_will never be_.

* * *

.

**Present Time – The Day of Greta's Departure to Cavalcade**

.

Murata did not show up for breakfast that morning and neither did Wolfram. _I wonder if he's still mad at me?_

_"Heika, you're about to sign a document stating that you will allow Annissina to use you as a test subject for her new hair growing experiment called __**grow-grow-lovely-chest-hair-kun**__."_ Gwendal growled from behind him, an annoyed expression on his face. Yuuri timidly rubbed the back of his head, letting out a little chuckle to relieve his apprehension as Conrad threw him a comforting smile.

Greta was getting ready for her trip to Cavalcade. Gunter and Lady Cheri are helping with the preparations. Yuuri found his attention wandering again, his gaze shifting to the clear glass windows behind his desk. He watched the maids and the guards scurry under Gisela's commands to load up the royal carriage with Greta's things. He wondered briefly again about Wolfram's whereabouts. He hasn't seen Wolfram for almost two solid days now. Not only that, but the blond has not been _sleeping_ with him _in their bed_ for the past few nights. _Somehow, that sounds a little wrong._ Yuuri thought. It feels as if his bed has grown over night. He had woken up quite a few times in the middle of the night this past week dreaming that Wolfram had either punched him or kicked him out of bed, only to wake up and realize that his **_accidental_** fiancé is not there. _It was starting to drive him insane._

Lunch was a surprisingly quiet affair. Not only was Wolfram not present but Murata and Greta are missing as well. He looked over the two sad looking empty chairs beside him and quickly finished the mystery soupy porridge they served him. Yuuri took a little break after lunch, Conrad had other military duties to attend to and he was left on his own. _Hmm, guess I'd better go find Murata_.

He took a little shortcut through the ballroom and just as he was about to make his way to the door on the other side, he spotted Wolfram making his way down the grandiose marble staircase. He was about to call out to his accidental fiancé, when he saw Murata coming up from the bottom staircase with haste and meeting Wolfram half-way. He watched them exchange a few words, not able to hear or make out anything from where he stood. _Why am I hiding?_ He wondered.

The sound of his best friend loudly calling out after his fiancé brought back his attention. Wolfram looked upset and he was making his way down the stairs with hurried steps, Murata closely following behind him. He could see Murata's lips moving, Wolfram suddenly halted and a loud, "No!" thundered across the room. His stomach hurt and there was a sudden unexplainable tightness in his chest as he watched Murata grab the blond's hand and yank him forward, hands sealing over Wolfram's lips. As the blond started to thrash, Murata whispered something in his ear. The tightness in Yuri's chest suddenly took a turn for the worst; it was as if someone was attempting to make juice with his heart, squeezing it to the very last drop. Unconsciously, he raised a hand to his chest – fingers grasping the dark material of his jacket.

* * *

Relief flooded him as the blond ceased thrashing. He testingly placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder and watched the blond's expression soften. They met each other's eyes in silent and mutual understanding, they both knew they shouldn't be seen…_not like this_. He grabbed Wolfram's hand and tugged him towards the inconspicuous door the maids often used during formal functions behind the staircase.

_Luck must be on their side._ They managed it this far without meeting a single soul. He tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand, his heart racing. He wasn't sure if it was from severe anxiety or _that_ other thing he had kept buried in the back of his mind. As the door to his assigned room came into view, Murata felt at ease. He hurriedly approached the door to his room with Wolfram in tow.

* * *

_"Heika! I've been looking all over for you!"_ Gunter wailed as he spotted their young King standing with his back against the wall. _"Do you dislike this servant of yours so much that you must always run and hide from me?!"_ He threw a sideways glance at their King, now noticing the deep scowl that marred the double black's usual guileless face that he was accustomed to.

_"Gunter."_ The lilac haired adviser quickly righted himself, his eyes focusing on their young King.

_"Hai, Heika." _He answered.

_"Murata was with you this morning, right?"_ It seemed like a question but with the way the young King's eyes were boring into his, he knew that it wasn't. In a way, he could feel something stirring…_could it be the Maou?_

_"He was…not, Heika."_ He immediately regretted the slight pause he made as he answered.

_"I thought he was surveying the new medicinal plants that arrived today from Caloria with you and Gisela!"_ There was an extremely displeased expression on their young King's face and Gunter found himself wondering why the usually calm double black seemed agitated.

_"He was supposed to, Heika. But Lord Von Bielefeld had him paged."_ He did not fail to notice how the young King had stiffened at his answer. _"I believe they took lunch together this afternoon at the courtyard with the princess. Should I have someone fetch them for you?"_ His eyes darted to the door of the young Sage's room, not too far from where they stood.

_"There is no need."_ Lilac eyes followed the back of the young King as he started walking forward. _"Gunter."_ He was being called again; he took a few steps forward and slightly bowed.

_"Hai, Heika."_

_"I trust you not mention this to Murata - and Wolfram, as well."_

* * *

With renewed determination, Yuuri signed the remaining documents on his desk swiftly and effortlessly. Now that everything was signed, stamped and sealed he quickly ran out of his office in search of his daughter and his fiancé. He sped up when he saw the two walking side by side ahead of him.

_"Greta!"_ he called.

His young daughter stopped and turned towards him. Brown curls bounced as she ran over and gave her double black father a hug.

_"I'm going to miss you."_ Yuuri ran his hand through her hair.

_"I know. Me too."_ Greta clung to her father tighter.

_"I have something to talk to Wolfram about so you should go on ahead, Greta" _

_"Um, okay."_ She let go of Yuuri and threw a quick unsure glance at Wolfram before making her way down the rest of the corridor. Yuuri waited until Greta was no longer in sight.

_"Are you mad at me?"_ He watched Wolfram's expression. The young Prince just shrugged then started walking. Yuuri followed in step with him. They walked in silence side by side for a while before Yuuri spoke up again and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop, _"Wolfram, look at me." _But he took his hand back from Yuuri's, his arms crossing over his chest and continued walking.

_"Are you avoiding me? I haven't seen you at all for two solid days and you haven't been sleeping in our room these past few nights!"_ Feeling desperate that he wasn't getting through, he made a grab for the blond. Wolfram simply brushed his hand away and without a word continued walking forward again._ "I'm sorry! I don't know what it is that I did that upset you but whatever it was - I'm sorry! Wolfram, please…just stop and listen to me!"_ Wolfram finally stops and eyes Yuuri. This Yuuri, although he looks like his Yuuri is_ not_ his Yuuri, he thinks. But this Yuuri is standing in front of him now, apologizing and he - _doesn't want to hear it_. He cracks a smile because the entire thing is funny to him, he lets his emotions overtake him, laughing until his sides start to ache and his eyes start to water - while the wimp just stares at him with an adorably confused expression on his face.

_"Wolfram..."_ Yuuri timidly calls out, unsure of what to make of the current situation. The blond finally stops laughing and leans against the wall now gasping for much needed air. Unruly hair, flushed cheeks, parted lips – Yuri quickly averted his gaze and stared at his shoes instead.

_"Yuuri…you really are a wimp!"_ A smile.

Yuuri broke into a grin; his black eyes sparkling with delight and relief.

* * *

They're travelling back to Blood Pledge Castle now. They just dropped Greta off at the port and waited for her ship to leave. Gunter and Annissina accompanied her. She only just left but Yuuri already missed her. He looked out of the carriage window and Conrad was quick to see to his needs. _"Did you need something, Heika?"_ his godfather asked.

_"I'm fine, Conrad. And call me Yuuri."_ He replied back with less energy than usual. He noticed Wolfram riding on horseback right behind the carriage with his subordinates. He had asked the blond to ride with him in the carriage but the blond adamantly refused. Yuuri sighed. _Wasn't everything between them okay?_

Murata was already waiting at the Maou's private bath when Yuuri returned. He wasn't in the room 10 seconds when the water started to swirl. Conrad bowed politely, a soft smile on his lips. _"Itterashai, Heika."_ Just as he was about to jump in, he let his eyes purposely wander to where Wolfram stood – the blond appeared to be sharing what looked 'to him' like an _intimate gaze_…with his best friend. _His stomach suddenly hurt._ This is the second time today that this had happened, maybe it was that strange looking porridge-like thing he'd had for lunch.

* * *

.**_  
_**

**_Shin Makoku Country. 0200 Military Time. _**

_47 Miles South of the border between Spitzberg and Gyllenhaal._

.

By now he was certain that he was covered in scratches; he could feel a continuous light throbbing sting on his face, arms and legs as he urgently made his way through the woods. He crouched down near a random tall bush, falling on it in his haste and noticing too late that the smaller flowering bush hidden underneath is poisonous and would, no doubt, make him breakout in rashes within the next few days. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, now is not the time for him to be distracted. As the sound of foot falls got closer, he crouched down even lower and waited.

He wasn't sure if he should be grateful or _un_grateful that the moon hanging above him was the size of a melon rind. It wasn't bright enough – making him blend well with the rest of his surroundings but at the same time, it made it difficult for him to follow the hooded figure ahead. After about five minutes of climbing over fallen rotting logs and almost slipping twice on its moss-covered surface, blue eyes grew wide in alarm as the hooded figure ahead of him turned back. There were no other bushes in sight tall enough to hide his considerable frame, his only option was to hide up a tree but most of the trees around him are too thin and would not be able to support his weight. He scrambled back a bit, recalling a group of trees he just spotted a little earlier and by a stroke of luck, he found one that was a good enough match. _There's no other way._ He quickly made his way up the first sturdy looking tree that caught his eye, only slowing down when he finally made it to one of its higher branches. His orange hair was a mess with bits and pieces of dead leaves and twigs stuck in it and there was a wild, almost feral look in his blue eyes. Shin Makoku's top spy held his breath as the hooded figure below stopped right in front of the tree he was currently on, he could feel and hear his heart drumming frantically in his chest.

The hooded figure procured what appeared to be a silver flask from under its robe and circled the tree a few times, the simple action unnerved him. He could feel his stomach tightening in knots. He watched in confusion as the hooded figure emptied all of its contents on the ground. An unfamiliar chanting floated to his ears; it was of a language he had never heard before in any of the demon and human lands he's ever been to. Feeling a little braver (given the current situation he was in), he jumped down to a lower branch where he could observe better.

The spot where the hooded figure emptied its flask glowed white in a pulsating matter, some more chanting and a steadily glowing _blue_ circle with strange characters appeared on the ground. The hooded figure crouched down and touched it - holding on to a branch and leaning down, he watched in amazement as the entire circle turned into water and rippled. There was _another _figure reflected on it but he was too distant to make out any of its features. He watched as the hooded figure conversed with the reflected figure in hush tones, in a language that he didn't know, but every now and then he would hear a _familiar _name that piqued his interest. The entire exchange probably lasted just a mere ten minutes and then everything went still. The temperature suddenly dipped and a sense of deep malevolence floated in the air, he could feel it. Biting his lip, he tried to suppress the sudden and uncontrollable shiver that ran up his spine. As the glowing water started to swirl, the hooded figure stepped into it and vanished.

* * *

.

**PREVIEW of CHAPTER 3:**

.

_"What's wrong? Did som…"_ He was unable to finish the rest of his sentence as a pair of cold lips descended on his. The blond tasted like the sugar cookies Effe baked earlier that day for Greta. He could feel and taste the tiny sugar granules on Wolfram's lips as he instantly returned the kiss – he nipped and sucked on the blond's soft pliant bottom lip, his hand automatically cupping Wolfram's pale, cold cheek as he let the other rest on Wolfram's slender waist. Completely forgetting where they are, he pulled the blond even closer. Wolfram felt wonderful against him. The alternating feel of his warm skin meeting the coldness from Wolfram's wet clothes was making him lightheaded. As the blond released a low, sensual moan from their still connected lips, he immediately worked on discarding Wolfram's blue uniform jacket and felt a sense of satisfaction as he heard it make a wet smack on the cold stone floor. _More._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**EXTRA NOTES:**

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and also followed this story!

A plate of freshly baked _naked YuuRam_ cookies to my beta-reader **chase3136**

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter^^ Read and review!

_Disclaimer:_ KKM is NOT mine!

.

.

**PS:** A couple _delicate_ situations depicted in the next chapter _might_ bump this fics rating from a **T** _to an_ **M**.

Also, "**_itterashai"_** literally means "**_please go and come back" _**in Japanese :]

.


	4. Chapter 3

.

**Author's Note: **This chapter starts with events that transpired after Yuuri and Murata went back to earth, as per the previous chapter. _Please be advised that there are certain parts of this chapter that are __**NOT **__intended/suitable for younger readers _(under the age of 17)_. _**Please take note of the warning signs as you read this chapter.** _Finally, this is an __**eventual YuuRam**__ story and we still have more chapters to go!_ I won't elaborate on that statement much but I thought that I should remind people again. This would be the last bit of terrible angst I'm putting you through (for now). On the next chapter, we will start to delve deeper into the ongoing mystery.** Happy Reading^^ **

.

**Chapter 3**

.

**5:12 PM Shinjuku Chūō Kōen (Shinjuku Central Park)**

_"Alright, babe. I'll see you in 15 minutes."_

_"I know. Love you, bye."_

Flipping his mobile phone close, Yuuri stood up from the park bench he was sitting on and stuffed it back in his pant pocket. _15 minutes - he'll be there in less than 5_. He smiled lightly and ran a hand through his wind mussed hair. Tossing his now empty soda can at the nearest trash bin; he dashed towards the subway station.

.

**6:39 PM A random ****_'fami-res'_**** (Shinjuku, Tokyo)**

_"Hmm…I guess I'll have the cod roe pasta and a glass of melon cream soda." _She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and smiled at the male server taking their order.

_"Then, hamburger steak with cheese and….a cup of coffee, black please."_ Their server dutifully took down their orders and bowed politely before leaving them and handing their order to the kitchen staff.

Yuuri flipped his mobile phone open, it was just a little past 6PM - they still have plenty of time. A young looking female server soon approached their table with their drinks.

_"Wow! It looks soo good!"_ She hurriedly took a sip of the melon cream soda the server placed in front of her. Smiling pleasantly as its sweet taste spread through her tongue. Taking the long dessert spoon lying on the side of the glass, she scooped a bit of the creamy vanilla ice cream floating on top.

Yuuri watched her with silent appreciation, his onyx eyes never leaving the long dessert spoon slowly entering and exiting her pretty little mouth. He took a sip of his coffee and flinched as the dark liquid burned his tongue.

_"You, okay?"_ she asks staring at him, the tip of the long dessert spoon sitting on her pink lips - _tease_.

_"Yeah."_ He replies back, grabbing a napkin and dabbing his mouth with it.

.

**8:15 PM Kabukichō (Shinjuku, Tokyo)**

She squeezed his hand as a familiar four story window-less building came into view. They entered through one of its discreet side entrances that lead to the main lobby. As usual, there is no one present – she made her way towards one of the LCD screens lining one side of the wall. Impatiently, she tapped on it and waited for the usual pink menu screen to come up.

She hurriedly selected _'overnight'_ but Yuuri suddenly came up from behind her and cancelled it. With a few quick taps he changed it to the _'four hour'_ time range option they had available. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before turning back to glare at him.

_"Sorry, babe. Shori's coming home tonight. But - I'll make it up to you…"_ he whispered as he playfully nipped her ear.

She licked her lips and turned her head towards the LCD screen, leaning slightly and making sure that her backside rubbed against the front of Yuuri's jeans. All she really wanted was some mind-blowing sex and here was Yuuri – willing, easy, and eager to please. She rapidly completed the rest of the menu selections, no longer caring what room they ended up in. She needed a good hard fuck and she wanted it now.

.

**8:22 PM A random 'Love Hotel' at Kabukichō (Shinjuku, Tokyo)**

She immediately pounced on him upon entering their room, knocking him down on the floor and straddling his lap. _"Belinda, wait…"_ He started to protest but a pair of melon cream soda flavored lips connected with his, effectively silencing him. He can feel her hands exploring the expanse of his chest under his shirt, her fingertips lightly brushing the planes of his stomach, teasing him.

_"Bed..."_ He weakly blurted out as she fumbled with the irritating button on his jeans but she wasn't listening. Her eyes widened in delight as Yuuri's cock came into view. She discarded her pink cardigan, and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Carelessly, she tossed both materials somewhere in the room. Leaning down, she captured Yuuri's lips once more.

_"Stop for a second, babe. At least, let me grab a condom…" _Belinda groaned and rolled her eyes, hands reaching down and grasping his hardening member – a small squeak escaped Yuuri's lips.

_"No. I want to feel 'you' as you fuck me - hard."_

_._

_._

_._

_*****- _**WARNING START!**_ ** __**Mature Content Ahead.**__ -*****_

_._

The sight of his erect cock disappearing in her hot mouth made him curse as a delectable shiver ran up his spine. The double black threw his head back and started moving his hips; he could feel himself still growing in her tiny mouth. It didn't take long for Yuuri to lose himself. The amazing sensations raging in his body overwhelmed him, he screwed his eyes shut as he came with sudden force and released his seed into her mouth - she made sure to swallow every last drop before expertly licking his still hard length clean with her tongue.

She was truly an amazing sight to behold, he propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her through heavily lidded eyes. Her pale, lightly flushed skin glistened with sweat, messy blonde locks falling forward as she rode his dick with fervor – eyes screwed shut with her breasts bouncing up and down, her mouth forming an 'o' as her loud constant moans filled the room. He watched himself disappear inside her over and over; wanting more, he grabbed her ass and pulled her down as he thrust upwards – burying himself deep inside her tight and hot hole. _"Yuu..rii.."_ She gasped, her body trembling with the need for desire and release before crashing her mouth to his in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss; he could feel her quivering on his shaft. Rich dark orbs of green peered at him through half-opened lids and it nearly sent him over the edge.

She felt Yuuri's cock twitch inside right before he came, his cock shooting streams of white hot cum deep inside her. She cried out in ecstasy as a surge of overwhelming pleasure ripped through her entire body. Head rolling back, she came around Yuuri's cum spewing cock.

As her head stopped reeling from her intense orgasm, she watched Yuuri kiss his way down her body. A wicked smile adorned his face as he spread her legs wide and bit down on her inner thigh. He licked and sucked on the bite mark he created while staring straight in her eyes, biting her lip - her body hummed in anticipation.

.

_*****- _**WARNING END!**_ ** __**Mature Content End.**__ -*****_

_._

_._

_._

Yuuri gently laid her down on the bed. Brushing away messy wavy blonde locks from her face, he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her brow – _I love you, Belinda. _She was perfect to him in every way. From her long wavy blonde locks, her vivid green eyes, her tiny little nose and her full pink lips. He loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed. Even her jealous streak and her temper are endearing. She was someone familiar, someone comforting and most of all – _she's a woman_.

_"Yuuri…"_ she stirred and blinked a few times, huge green eyes boring into his as she sat up from the bed, the sheets pooling at her waist as she tightly held on to his arm. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, babe. But it's already late so go back to sleep."

It was way past midnight when Yuuri stepped out of the Love Hotel. Belinda was still _sore_ from their earlier _activities_; he decided to extend her stay in the room to let her rest. Just as he was making his way down the subway station to catch the last train home, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Flipping it open, a feeling of intense trepidation came over him, _"Shit!"_ He forgot about _Shori_.

.

* * *

.**  
**

**A few days later. The Maou and Sage's return to Shin Makoku**

.

**MORNING.**

.

He gratefully accepted the soft cotton towel Weller-kyo offered him. Stepping out of the fountain at the temple of the Original King, he took off his wet spectacles and carefully placed them in his pocket. _"Ne, Conrad…where's Wolfram?"_ He heard Shibuya ask, the young Sage looks around, now noticing that the beautiful blond soldier is indeed nowhere in sight. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or perturbed with regards to the fiery mazoku's absence.

.

**AFTERNOON.**

.

Murata wasn't sure why, but a strange air of apprehension seemed to be following him all day. He loudly closed the book he was flipping through, shut and returned it to the empty slot on the book case. He walked towards another book case and pulled out an old looking book with an olive cover that caught his eye. As he was skimming through its contents, he heard the familiar sound of the library's double doors being opened. He paused, his head turning towards it – _Von Christ-kyo? _

The young Sage returned his attention back to the book he was reading but not long after, he sensed someone approaching him. He was about to turn his head back and confront whoever it was but he was suddenly grabbed from behind before he could even do so. His assailant quickly covered his mouth and pinned him on the floor.

.

* * *

.

The library's heavy double doors opened with a slight groan. _"Wolfram…"_ He softly called out. _"Ne, Wolfram!"_ The double black King made his way across the library, peering between the rows of tall book cases in search of his fair-haired fiancé. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, screwing his eyes shut he hissed – _"Wolfram, where the hell are you?"_

Noticing an old looking olive colored book lying face down on the floor, he picked it up and slowly flipped through it. The book was filled with odd diagrams of some sort. It reminded him of those so-called _'magic circles' _he saw on a TV special a few nights ago. If he recalled correctly, they were used for summoning or something of that sort - he didn't have any particular interest in it so he didn't really pay much attention. Yuuri flipped the book closed and gently placed it on the nearby wooden table. He took one last look at the room before making his way out and closing the heavy wooden doors behind him.

.

* * *

.

Murata inaudibly gasped as he felt his assailant grow heavy and relax against him, their bodies pressed together intimately – noses almost touching, their lips just centimeters apart. It was too silent; enough for him to imagine the sound of long thick lashes as they fluttered open to reveal orbs the loveliest shade of green with flecks of shimmering gold. _"Von Bielefelt-kyo…"_ He groaned in desperation, his heart making a ruckus in his chest, followed by a soft tug on the blond's sleeve. The blond slightly lifted himself off the Sage, taking in their scandalous circumstance he promptly bolted upright and turned away - sputtering a quick apology to the double black still sprawled on the floor.

The double black slowly sat up and adjusted his glasses. Grabbing a book from the nearest book case, he propped it on his lap and started reading. _"Geika -"_ He squirmed a bit before looking up and meeting the blond's gaze. _"There is something I wish to discuss with you tonight. I will send one of my subordinates to you later today for the details."_ Murata nodded in approval, but did not say anything more.

He waited for a bit of time to pass after the blond left, to expel the breath he was holding. He took off his spectacles and placed them in his breast pocket, tilting his head back he started laughing until tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he felt himself running out of breath. His heart, mind and body _must_ be playing tricks with him. Taking the book lying open on his lap, he threw it across the room with force. _Stop fucking with me!_ This shouldn't be happening to him – _anymore_. He was _supposed to be_ _over_ this dreaded phase already _but _– he couldn't ignore the unforgiving tightness of his pants or the chimerical alluring blond in his head beckoning him to sin.

.

**EVENING.**

.

Thoughts of a _certain_ blond flooded his mind - clad in an almost translucent pink nightgown, waiting for him on a huge bed after a long day of signing paperwork. Long graceful fingers thumbing through an ancient tome, slender legs tangled in the sheets and resplendent green eyes following his every move in silence. There would be the usual light scraping sound of a book against the wooden side table, followed by an almost inaudible 'whoosh' in the air as the room plunged into darkness and finally, the sound of sheets rustling as the fair haired beauty readied himself for the land of dreams.

It was on nights like those that Yuuri would find himself unable to sleep; his eyes never leaving the blond's pale shoulder that glistened in the moonlight. Breathing suddenly gets complicated, feeling ten times worse than holding his breath underwater. The overwhelming need to ascertain that the ethereal beauty lying next to him is real grows as seconds continue to pass. _Just a light touch_, his shy fingers brushing against warm smooth skin as he tries very, very hard to stay still and not awaken the slumbering blond. It always only lasted for a second or two, but with his heart hammering in his chest it might as well be forever. There was electricity there, enough to light up whole cities and a certain '_something'_ that he can't really explain.

_I must really be going out of my fucking mind._ Yuuri ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair before sitting up in the bed, forcefully yanking the blankets off him and letting them ungraciously fall to the floor. He turned his head to Wolfram's side of the bed, staring hard at the blond's pillow like it had done something to immensely displease him. It was past three in the morning - _Where the fuck is Wolfram?_ The double black got off the bed, grabbed his robe and with sure and steady steps, made his way to the door.

Now, here he was - barefoot, cold and damn irritated; aimlessly wandering the halls of Blood Pledge Castle like some sort of ancient errant spirit. _Where the fuck is Wolfram's room?_ Yuuri felt like screaming and punching his own face, it was ridiculous - a King getting lost in his own castle. _I guess I really should have asked the guards_, he sighed dejectedly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the front of his robe. Wolfram would definitely have a fit if he saw him like this, that's if he can even find his way to the blond's room.

.

* * *

.

_"All you have to do is sign it, Geika."_ Shoving the quill in the young Sage's hand, he tapped the dotted line on the document lying before the dark haired youth sitting next to him to emphasize his point.

_"Von Bielefeld-kyo, I won't. I already told you."_ The double black returned the quill to the ink pot and crossed his arms. They've been discussing this matter for over two hours and the blond wasn't showing any signs of backing down.

_"You and I both know that this is what Yuuri needs, what he wants - "_ The blond could barely contain his anger; he balled his hands into fists.

_"And I've been telling you to reconsider your decision."_ Leaning towards the blond, he added in a low tone, _"Keep your voice down, it's late."_

_ "Everyone in Shin Makoku knows he doesn't want me! Our engagement was an accident and now that he's with that woman, where does that leave me? It's been four years, – "_

_"I won't, Von Bielefelt-kyo. Speak with him. He is not only your fiancé but also your King. I will never sign this document – not until he formally agrees to it."_

Four loud raps - _someone_ was knocking on the door. Before the young Sage could even react, he was forcefully yanked from the wooden chair he was sitting on and hauled towards the tall wardrobe on the other side of Wolfram's bed, where he was swiftly tossed in and unceremoniously dumped. Slightly dazed, he attempted to stand. Not only is it dark inside but the uniform jackets hanging in there with him made it hot and stuffy. He rubbed his sore backside while feeling around the tight and cramped space. _Ouch! – That hurt!_ He banged his knee on something cold and hard. _Oh, the wardrobe doors didn't close all the way._ Murata peered right through the gap between them - it was way past 3AM, who would be visiting the blond at this hour?

.

* * *

.

_"Yuu…ri?"_ As strange as it may sound, he hoped that the double black standing in front of his door was a mere figment of his imagination. He swallowed the bitter taste of rising bile in his throat as he fought to control the sense of panic threatening to overwhelm him.

_"It's cold. Hurry up and let me in."_ The young King was only clad in his sleepwear, irritation clearly visible on his face.

Yuuri quickly stepped inside Wolfram's room where it was nice and warm. Noticing the two mugs of tea sitting on Wolfram's desk, he walked further in – his eyes quickly taking in the blonds minimally furnished room. Removing his robe, he draped it on the foot of Wolfram's bed before settling on one of the empty chairs by Wolfram's wooden desk – it was still warm. _"Were you with someone earlier?"_

Acknowledging the slight hint of curiosity in the double black's voice, the blond strategically placed himself between Yuuri and his desk – hiding behind him the dreaded document he's been trying to get the Sage to sign just a little while ago. _"__**Aniue**__ came by to discuss the patrol budget…"_ He lied. The blond bit his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything unnecessary that might aggravate his already tense predicament, his green eyes settled apprehensively on the tall wardrobe on the other side of his bed.

_"Wolfram, it's almost four in the morning. Couldn't you have waited 'til tomorrow to discuss this with him or even with me?"_

_"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I lost track of time."_

_"Hurry up and change out of your uniform. I'm sleepy, I'm sure you are too so let's just get some sleep."_

The young King got off the chair he was sitting on and made his way towards the blond's bed. Lifting the silk bed covers, he eased himself in.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ The blond hissed, his heart hammering in his chest.

_"Trying to get some sleep. Hurry up and lie down too."_ Yuuri smiled and patted the open space beside him.

_"We can't - my bed is too tiny. Besides, I still have other things I need to work on."_ He turned his back to Yuuri and started clearing up his desk. Opening and closing its drawers and rolling up the various scrolls atop it. _"I'll take you back to your room after I clear this up, okay?"_

_"Wolfram, are you trying to kick me out?"_

_"I'm not, you wimp!"_

_"Then - why can't I sleep here?"_

_"I just told you! My bed is too tiny and I still have a lot of things to do!"_

_"It's way bigger than the one I have back on earth. Come on Wolf, let's just sleep…"_ The double black got off the bed and made his way towards Wolfram. Grabbing the blond by the waist, he effectively led his now protesting fiancé away from his desk.

_"Oi, wimp! Where are you touching me? Hey! Wait. Yuuri, wait!" _The pair tumbled on the bed, with Wolfram falling on his side and Yuuri hovering dangerously close above him.

The double black licked his lips, a thin line of sweat forming on his brow. _"Wolfram…"_

_"What…"_ The blond answered back, his breath catching, seemingly startled and a little bit out of it.

_"Take your sword off, it's poking me."_

.

* * *

.

**_Shin Makoku Country. 0541 Military Time._**

_North East of Radford, heading towards the Christ Territory. _

_. _

His current assignment was proving to be trickier than he expected. A smug grin graced his lips as he urged his steed to go faster. With their current monarch bringing the much awaited peace in their kingdom, his assignments have mostly been reduced to rescuing ill-tempered felines from trees and helping out with farm work or construction.

It's been a while since he felt an adrenaline rush; he missed the thrill and the excitement that came along with dangerous missions like this one. Well, _maybe_ – he hasn't ascertained if this mission was dangerous or not – _yet_. But he knew just by the erratic beating in his heart and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins that it might as well be or his name isn't _Yozak Gurrier_.

A sharp, shrill sound pierced the cold twilight air akin to a siren. The orange haired spy had his horse slow down before completely pulling on the reigns and halting. Not long after, the clattering sound of hooves reached his ears and it was getting closer by the second. Swinging his leg over his horse's haunch, he dismounted and waited – his blue eyes shining with anticipation in the dark.

.

* * *

.

**The Next Night**

He slightly flinched as he gave his arm a painful pinch, enough to bruise and keep him awake. Tightening his grip on his horse's reins he shook his head in an attempt to clear his disarrayed thoughts. Yuuri and he are drifting apart and although it scares him, he no longer wants to fix it and make it work. Each day is a struggle, watching the world go by without him and not knowing what to do – just that it hurts, with each breath he takes at almost each damn waking moment. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew very well that Yuuri _needed_ him gone.

What started out as a light drizzle turned out to be a sudden torrential downpour. Mercilessly stinging every inch of his flesh – like a thousand needles, being driven repeatedly into his skin; trapping him in a perpetual cold and pernicious embrace. It reminded him of Yuuri – _and falling, not flying_ – he _knew_ the difference, now.

.

* * *

.

Onyx eyes grew hard as he watched the rain fall from navy gray skies – tapping the tall clear glass window with his finger, he briefly wondered if tinkering with the weather would have Gwendal torturing him with thrice the usual amount of paperwork tomorrow morning. He shuddered at that passing thought and sighed. It's not that he detested the rain but the sudden heavy downpour would no doubt delay his fiancé from getting home tonight and sleeping beside him - not to mention the dangers of traveling in such weather. He shuddered again as he noticed the wind pick up and another flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

Yuuri closed the heavy drapes from the tall clear glass window he was watching from and plopped himself on the chair Wolfram often used that was next to their dressing screen. Along the way he picked up the book the blond has been reading recently – thumbing lazily through its well-worn pages, his eyes skimming through the dark fluid mazoku text. Releasing another sigh, Yuuri stood up again and went to the window – repeating the same exact thing he's been doing for the past hour. Opening the drapes, looking out, closing them and doing something else to occupy himself for three whole minutes before he starts again.

.

* * *

.

He didn't think he'd make it back but he did. The heavy rain unleashing it's fury behind the tall glass windows of Greta's room evoked a sense of longing in him. With his daughter gone, it felt like he lost his only sanctuary from the harsh reality he's been living for a while now.

He climbed on to Greta's bed, hugging her pillow to his chest. Closing his eyes, he imagined that she was the one in his arms instead. Just that mere thought was enough to ease his worries and soothe his fears. Putting a hand in his pant pocket, he took out a small carefully wrapped damp bundle. It held a few pieces of Greta's favorite cookies. He was relieved to find that they were still intact. Taking a piece, he broke it in half and popped it in his mouth.

.

* * *

.

_Three customary raps._ Murata put the book he was reading down on the side table. He pulled back the bed covers and walked to the door. Slowly, he opened it and was met by a sweaty and panting Dakaskos. _"Geika, please forgive me for disturbing you at this late hour but his Excellency, Lord Von Bielefeld has just returned and has ordered me to pass this on to you immediately."_ Letting go of the cold brass door knob, Murata accepted the damp sealed envelope that Dakaskos offered him.

_"Dakaskos, did Von Bielefeld-kyo make any other requests - besides this?"_ He asked as he flipped over the envelope and noticed his name penned in graceful mazoku flourishes in the blond's immaculate handwriting.

_"None, sire. Ah, Lord von Bielefeld is at Greta-hime's chambers and he has ordered all guards stationed at that wing, including those at his and Heika's chambers to disperse and return to their posts within an hour."_

Murata pushed his glasses up, _"I see. Thank you for this – and Dakaskos, you're dismissed. Go and have a good rest."_ He closed his door and waited for the clattering of Dakaskos' boots to subside before grabbing his robe and slipping out of his room. Without opening the sealed envelope and reading its contents, Murata had a fairly good idea of what was running through the young Bielefeld noble's mind. With hurried steps he headed towards the royal bedchambers. He would _tell_ Yuuri tonight.

.

* * *

.

He was about to do something outrageous and preposterous, the mere thought of it was enough to make him light-headed and slightly nauseous. The walk to his and Yuuri's shared room felt long and arduous although it was only about twenty feet away from the door to Greta's room. His wet uniform clung uncomfortably on his skin and his legs felt like they were weighed down, each step he took was proving to be a struggle. Pausing, he made quick work of unbuttoning the rest of his jacket – he needed to _breathe_.

.

* * *

.

.

_*****- _**WARNING START!**_ ** __**Mature Content Ahead.**__ -*****_

_._

Yuuri almost fell off the window ledge as three solid raps erupted from his bedroom door. He had fallen asleep, _I wonder if Wolfram is back yet_. He ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair before answering _"I'm still up. Come on in."_ Placing a hand over his mouth, he yawned and blinked away sleep from his eyes.

_"Yuuri. It's me. We need to talk."_ The young Maou stumbled off the window ledge as he hurriedly threw his bedroom door wide open. Cold air filtered in from the long deserted hallway.

_Wolfram was wet_ – in a way that had Yuuri wanting to bang his head against the nearest available flat surface and maybe pass out. The wooden desk that he knows is a mere three feet away was becoming increasingly tempting to him now as he felt something in his lower half stir. The blond's usual pristine blue military uniform clung to him like second skin, his blue jacket fully unbuttoned - gone is his usual cravat and his pale slender neck glistened in the dark as another flash of lightning tore through the sky. There was some water dripping from his wet hair, Yuuri unconsciously swallowed as he watched them fall and disappear under Wolfram's wet, now-sheer shirt. The double black considered turning back and getting Wolfram a towel but the rare site of the blond in such a beautifully disheveled state kept his feet firmly planted where he stood.

Wolfram shivered and as Yuuri noticed the slight trembling of the blond's shoulders, he took a step forward and made a grab for Wolfram but the blond simply took two steps back._ "Wolfram?"_ Yuuri asked. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. The eerie beautifully blank expression on the blond's face combined with tonight's unusual atmosphere was starting to make him feel apprehensive. He shook his head to clear away his (slowly turning) ill thoughts and opened the door even wider but Wolfram did not make a move to step inside their shared bedroom. _"Wolfram?"_ he called out again. He grabbed the blond's arm to effectively bring him inside the room with him but Wolfram wouldn't relent and determinedly held on to the door frame. The double black was confused by the blond's sudden resistance. _"What's wrong? Did som…"_ He was unable to finish the rest of his sentence as a pair of cold lips descended on his.

The blond tasted like the sugar cookies Effe baked earlier that day for Greta. He could feel and taste the tiny sugar granules on Wolfram's lips as he instantly returned the kiss – he nipped and sucked on the blond's soft pliant bottom lip, his hand automatically cupping Wolfram's pale cold cheek as he let the other rest on Wolfram's slender waist. Completely forgetting where they are, Yuuri pulled the blond even closer.

Wolfram felt wonderful pressed against him. The alternating feel of his warm skin meeting the coldness from Wolfram's wet clothes was making him lightheaded. As the blond released a low sensual moan from their still connected lips, he immediately worked on discarding Wolfram's blue uniform jacket and felt an immense sense of satisfaction as he heard it make a wet smack on the cold stone floor. _More._

_I want you – simple as that, but you're too scared to take a chance with me. Even if we can't be together, I want to look back and not regret falling in love with you. One last kiss, one last time. Don't forget about us, Yuuri._

He wanted more but before he can even deepen their kiss Wolfram was already pulling away, easing himself out of Yuuri's embrace and shyly wiping his now red lips with the sleeve of his wet shirt. It ended much too quickly for Yuuri's liking and the feeling of disappointment weighed heavily in the pit of his stomach. As the blond opened his mouth to speak, the double black did not think twice and promptly pressed their lips together again - successfully silencing the blond. Green eyes widened in shock but soon fluttered shut as Yuuri worked on deepening their kiss. Tentatively, he slipped his tongue inside and slowly explored the sweet intoxicating cavern. _It was exhilarating._ Unlike anything he's ever felt in his 19 years of life, it was just a kiss but he was literally seeing fireworks on the back of his eyes.

Briefly detaching his lips from Wolfram's, Yuuri pushed the flushed blond against the stone wall beside his bedroom door – it wasn't enough, he wanted – no, _needed_ more. As another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, Yuuri watched the now panting blond through heavily lidded eyes. _Oh God. He's so beautiful._ He eyed the blond's kiss bruised lips and smirked in satisfaction before attacking Wolfram's pale neck. He started to nip the side of the blond's jaw steadily making his way to the junction between Wolfram's collar bone and shoulder leaving light butterfly kisses before sucking his targeted spot – _hard_. He felt the blond deliciously shiver against him, as his name sensually tumbled out the blond's sweet red lips. Tanned hands expertly unbuttoned the rest of the blond's wet shirt; he placed a quick gentle kiss in the center of the blond's chest before he went back to claim Wolfram's lips once more in a searing kiss - rough, needy and demanding.

The little moans that escaped the blond were sending sparks of pleasure straight to his groin – he was surprised that he was already hard and only from a few kisses. Testily, he ground his hips to Wolfram's – he never knew that such a simple movement could wreck havoc in his system. Yuuri sped up, unable and not wanting to stop. His heavily lidded onyx eyes watched in fascination as the blond slowly started to lose himself – his eyes turning a mystifying deep dark green color that he hasn't seen before. _"Wolfram…"_ He wanted out, he nipped on the flushed blond's ear _"I need you…"_ and grabbing Wolfram's hand, the double black slowly led it over the now painful bulge in his pajama pants. _"Please…"_

A sudden strange '_crunching'_ sound akin to _glass breaking into pieces_ was heard throughout the dark corridor. Yuuri immediately found himself hurtling towards the cold stone floor. _"Wolfram…"_ He gently called out but the blond was busy trying to put his clothing in order. He can see the slight trembling in Wolfram's hands as the blond attempted to button his wet shirt and was unsuccessful. "Wolf…" He called again as he reached out to the blond but Wolfram quickly swatted his hand away.

A shot of pain spread through Wolfram's chest as he saw the flash of consternation in Yuuri's eyes. _Shit!_ They were _supposed_ to talk and he was _supposed_ to ask him for his consent to dissolve their engagement. What the hell was he thinking? Losing himself in the heat of the moment. Not only that, someone might have seen Yuuri and he as they – _Oh, God!_ Just the mere thought of it terrified him. If it was just one of the soldiers they can easily pass it up as an illusion of some sort or a dream BUT what if it was one of his brothers. Conrad, or worst – Gwendal. He wanted nothing more than to run and hide. He grabbed his blue jacket off the floor fully intending to leave but Yuuri had him backed up against the wall again before he can take another step. He dodged Yuuri's attempt to kiss him and gently pushed the double black away.

_"Wolfram?"_ There goes his stupid heart again but no, he wouldn't falter – _not this time_.

_"I need to go."_

Yuuri adopted an unreadable expression. _"Where?"_ He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

_"Yuuri, let go. Someone might see."_ Wolfram shook his wrist in an attempt to get Yuuri to let go of his arm.

_"I don't care."_ The double black sounded so sure of himself and once again hope bloomed through Wolfram's chest but he knew that _this_ _wasn't right_. This Yuuri standing before him was only clouded with lust. It hurt more than anything, knowing that he would most likely be discarded after the deed was done. He couldn't – _wouldn't_ allow himself to break any further.

The feel of warm hands encasing his had Wolfram turning his head up and meeting Yuuri's eyes. He watched as Yuuri slowly pushed open their already ajar bedroom door, green eyes immediately falling on the huge moonlit bed they shared for the past four years. He loves Yuuri, he thinks and considers it because although cruel he wanted nothing more than to be embraced by this man, but can he really survive being discarded and disregarded afterwards?

_"No."_ Wolfram's voice rang loud and clear through the empty hall, followed by Yuuri's whispered, _"Why?"_ Black eyes bore into green ones, searching.

The blond averted his gaze as he removed his hand from Yuuri's, _"I still…need to report to Aniue." _He tried pushing Yuuri away again as the double black attempted to wrap his arms around him.

_"But Wolfram…"_ The blond's lips were on his once more but it ended in an instant. It was nothing more than a simple peck but out of all the kisses they shared tonight it was the one that baffled Yuuri the most. There was just something about that sudden kiss but whatever it was has not yet registered in the double black's mind.

_"Yuuri…"_ Wolfram softly called his name in such an endearing way that made his heart swell.

_"What?"_ The double black replied his eyes remaining glued on to Wolfram's, _"Goodnight."_ The beautiful smile that broke out on the blond's face caught him off guard and made every single thought in his mind disappear. It was simple and straight forward yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to it than just a mere _good night_.

.

* * *

.

As Wolfram's form disappeared from his sight, Yuuri entered his now cold bedroom chamber. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart. As he slid down the hard door's surface he grasped his still hard member and freed it from the confines of his now unforgiving tight pants. With the image of the dangerously wet Wolfram from three minutes ago pinned under him writhing in pleasure vivid in his mind – Yuuri closed his eyes and started to pump his weeping cock, increasing his pace as the scantily clad Wolfram in his imagination started chanting his name like a mantra to an unknown prayer.

His heart was beating at an erratic rate and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He started thrusting forward in his hand as his imaginary blond's long sinful fingers curled elegantly around him before leaning down and licking the tip of his hardened length. Yuuri's soft pants reverberated throughout the empty room; he threw his head back as his release came – most of it spilling on the stone floor, Wolfram's name dying on his lips.

.

* * *

.

Obsidian eyes forlornly glistened in the dark deserted corridor not far from the royal bedchambers. He glanced down at his feet, to the cold stone floor where his spectacles lay – _crushed and broken_. Its clear glass fragments twinkled innocently on the moonlit stone floor. He felt something inside him break bit by bit as the earlier scene he just witnessed between the blond he secretly cherished and his best friend replayed in his head for the nth time. Covering his mouth, he let out a silent scream of anguish before burying his head between his knees. With shaking shoulders, he attempted to swallow a sob and failed – hot tears stinging his eyes as they cascaded down his cheeks.

He felt something in his heart stir as he surreptitiously continued to watch the young Sage's heart break with each stifled sob. _I wonder how things would be if the three of you met under different circumstances._ Taking one last lingering look at the now closed door to the young King's chambers, the spectral figure of the late Original King rose up into the air and vanished. _My King, he wasn't kissing you goodnight - he was kissing you goodbye. _

_._

_*****- _**WARNING END!**_ ** __**Mature Content End.**__ -*****_

.

.

* * *

.

**A Couple Days Later**

.**  
**

He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that Greta would be returning to Shin Makoku a few days late. Crumpling the dreaded memo of it in his hand into a ball, he threw it into the trash bin. The entire study room was bathed in a soft warm orange glow, standing from his seat; he unbuttoned his black uniform jacket before tossing it on the long and empty wooden table that faced his desk. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white dress shirt, he rolled up the sleeves.

It's been a couple days since _'that'_ night. Just the mere thought of it made him want to dig a hole deep enough to hide himself in for the next 300 years of his demonically long life. Of all people, _it just had to be Wolfram._ He was _supposed _to hate it, _supposed_ to be disgusted by it and _yet_ – _he begged_, he begged for the _unthinkable_ – and now the blond is barely speaking to him, acting like _nothing_ happened between them while here he was racking his brains and trying hard to _suppress_ the unexplainable flip-flop in his chest and the strange churning in his stomach.

The sight of royal blue clad pretty boys heading out of Blood Pledge Castle had Yuuri pressing his face on the clear glass windows of his study. No one mentioned anything to him about Wolfram and his unit being on patrol today or of them heading out for any other tasks, especially at this hour. If there was one, he would have at least seen it and surely, he _wouldn't_ have signed it. Having Wolfram go out there always put him on the edge and worried him to no end. The blond is a fine soldier and is very capable of taking care of himself but a part of Yuuri always wanted to keep the blond close, to keep the blond safe. The sight of Wolfram walking next to his steed sans his usual military uniform had Yuuri quickly running down to the courtyard, forgetting his usual black jacket and his casually unbuttoned shirt.

.

* * *

.

_"What's going on?"_ Grabbing the young soldier closest to him, Yuuri waited but received no response. Spotting Wolfram, he let go of the young soldier whose eyes was growing the size off saucers as each millisecond ticked by.

_"Hey Wolfram, what's going on?" _Yuuri asked, hovering over the blond as he made a last minute check of the items loaded on his horse. _"Did something happen in the Capital?"_ Yuuri continued to ask, now grabbing the back of Wolfram's unfamiliar cerulean blue tunic. _"Ne Wolfram, where are you going?"_

_"He's leaving, Shibuya."_ Turning his head back, Yuuri noticed Murata approaching him – arms crossed, _his usual glasses gone_. His best friend's somewhat gaunt appearance stunned him for a few seconds. The dark haired teen that now stood in front of him had deep dark circles under his eyes. His skin was slightly blotchy and had splotches of red. It made Yuuri wonder if he had been crying just a little while ago.

_"Von Bielefeld-kyo is being relieved from his duties, Shibuya. He will be departing Blood Pledge and will be taking up residence in Bielefeld under Waltorana-kyo's care, where he will be groomed as its future successor. Also, I've - " _Murata paused, the dark circles in his eyes growing deeper as an immense feeling of guilt overcame him making him feel nauseous, dizzy and unsteady on his feet.

_"Our engagement has been dissolved." _Wolfram suddenly spoke from behind him. If it wasn't for the strained expression that now graced Murata's face, he would have laughed and thought of it as some sort of joke but he _knew_ (for sure), the moment he turned back and saw Wolfram's red rimmed eyes and equally haggard face that it was anything but that. _"I know all about her, Yuuri."_

_"Why? I mean…how, you and … I mean, we -"_ His brain failed him and so did his words, so his body did the next best thing. It naturally moved on its own accord and reached out for the blond but the young Sage was quick to stop him. Grabbing him by the shoulder, his double black friend dragged him back, away from the blond. _"Let go, Murata!"_

.

**10 Minutes Later.**

.**  
**

_"You didn't have to cheat on me. If you were so damn miserable and repulsed with the idea of being with me then you should have just broken our engagement off! You're not just some random boy off the street Yuuri, you're the King!"_ Prying his now ex-fiancé's hand off his shoulder, Wolfram threw him a piercing glare before stomping away, blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes. The blond quickly made his way towards his steed but the double black King was quick to act - following the blond with hurried steps and overtaking him.

_"I wanted to properly break it off but I couldn't. You know how much I hate to see you hurt and to see you cry. I care about you! Please Wolfram, you have to believe me."_ He knew he was begging but he had no other choice. He can't lose Wolfram, not like this.

_"Wow! I'm impressed!"_ The blond just about screamed, his hand balling into fists in an attempt to contain his raging anger_. "That's a really shitty way of showing you care! You say you hate to see me hurt, and you hate to see me cry… So all those times that you hurt me by being with her, did you just close your eyes? How dare you sleep with me in our room, in our bed with our daughter between us – and think of someone else?!"_

His vision suddenly grew blurry as something warm and damp rolled off his cheek. _"Wolfram, please…I don't want this. I can't lose you." _The strange throbbing sensation in his chest seems to have magnified ten-fold; it hurt with each breath and every single beat.

_"Then, leave her!"_ A pained horrified expression graced Yuuri's face followed by a few seconds of tense silence. _"You can't, huh?"_ The blond's lips curved into a smile followed by a light chuckle. The double black lowered his eyes in shame, his knuckles turning white as his hand tightly grasped the dark material of his slacks.

_"Why do I even bother?!"_ Throwing his hands up in resignation, a sad smile graced his lips before hot angry tears fell from emerald colored orbs. _"You know what? Fuck it! I don't care; I won't deal with your bullshit anymore! I know you think that it's silly but I really seriously love you… I love you so much, it hurts - but now, I'm done chasing after you." _He walked past Yuuri, his heart breaking into tiny little pieces with each step.

_"I can't keep being your second choice, Yuuri – not when you're my first."_ Mounting his steed, he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. _"Enjoy your freedom and try not to miss me too much when I'm gone, Wimp!"_

_.  
_

* * *

_._

_ "Shibuya -"_ Before he can finish the rest of his words, a hard fist collided with the side of his face and knocked him back. To say that it simply hurt would be an understatement when he was hurting much worse elsewhere – _his heart_, besides he had it coming. The taste of metal permeated his mouth as a trail of blood trickled down his chin. He made a choice – _out of spite_, his jealous resentment getting the best of him and _this_ would be his retribution.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**EXTRA NOTES:** That is it for this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! It sure took a while for us to get this far XD Originally, I wanted to have everything (chapters 1, 2 and 3) in one chapter but I felt that it will be too long and that it will bore people to death. Also, Yuuri is **not** _'the-big-bad-guy'_ in this story though I know it seems that way but that really has more to do with how everyone _portrayed _the Yuuri in my fic inside their head. **_You can't choose who you love - simple as that._** In my fic, he is a _19 year old with kicking hormones - experiencing the high's of love for the first time._ He is happy with his woman (_for the time being_) **AND** (based on what I have written so far) _he chooses her _over Wolfram and there is _absolutely nothing wrong_ with that - he can't help it because it's what he feels (_for now_). I'm really sorry for all the anguish I've put you guys through. So again, I'm repeating it, this is an **_eventual _****YuuRam** story. By that I am saying that we will get there after a series of occurrences or chapters. My beta and I are **HUGE**_ YuuRam_ fans after all^^

Moving on, I'm very happy to receive everyone's thoughts about this fic (positive and negative) so _please message me anytime with any questions, concerns and whatever-else you can think of have with no worries whatsoever._ I want to enjoy this fic with all of you so don't hesitate to let me know what's on your mind **OR **you can also give me a _virtual butt-kick_ cause I do _tease_ too much in this fic (according to my beta btw). Wow, that got long! That's it from me. _This story still has a long way to go and the mystery plot is just starting to unfold._ I don't want to say/type too much as to not spoil the rest of the story. **Anyway, I hope that everyone reading this fic will continue to ****_read the rest of it with an open mind and a calm heart_****.** It's a _bitter-sweet_ story that revolves around the idea that _people don't always realize what they have until it's gone __**AND **_that _sometimes two people have to fall apart for them to realize just how much they need to fall back together._ Hope you will continue to watch over us (my beta '**chase3136'** and I) as we work on this fic.

.

.

.

**PS:** One of the choice titles for this fic was - **_The Evocation of an Obliterated Past. _**Do _take note_ that _this story revolves around Murata's dark past_. What's happening _**now**_ is connected to that. Spoilerish **BUT** _'something'_ was erased in the past and with that, memories of many individuals had to be _replaced_ and Shin Makoku history was also _altered_. Because it's something that happened thousands of years ago no one really knows the truth - _until now_. The main questions are: **What was erased and why?** Again, this deals with this part of the summary: _Murata's dark past resurfaces and a mortal enemy of his is back with a vengeance. **There is more to this story than Yuuri and Wolfram's engagement.**_ This is my first ever fic and I have a lot of worries about it but I'm very fortunate to have my super amazing and gracious beta **'chase 3136'** with me. I've typed sooo much again...sorry! Well, I won't hold you up much longer. **Thank you so much again to everyone who gave this fic a chance. **_Reviews, Favorites and Follows are very much appreciated!_ Til the next chapter^^

.


	5. Chapter 4

.

**Author's Notes: **I wanted to update sooner but wasn't able to _**but**_ because of that this chapter has gotten much longer than usual, don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing though. Lol! I want to _thank you_ guys for reading and of course for the reviews, the follows and the favorites - keep them coming, they keep me going^^ We still have quite a long way to go! I really hope that you'll continue reading this fic all the way to the end. That's it from me, 'til next time and happy reading :]

.

Thoughts will be in italics.

**Example:** _Thoughts._

Speech will also be in italics **but** will start and end with **" " **marks.

**Example:** _"Speech"_

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

_My first love was fated to be unrequited from the start._

By the age of 16, it was something he already knew too well. Early on, he braced himself to withstand a lifetimes worth of suffering that he anticipated to follow because life isn't kind nor is it fair.

_I fell in love with him first, but thinking about it now it seems that such a thing doesn't matter. I still love him now, more than I did then or the day before yesterday but that – doesn't really matter either._

The first time they met he was lamely hoisted up on an orange haired spy's muscular back and looking every inch the awkward teen he was at 15, with an _extra_ helping of gawkiness and a side of horribly bleached blond hair. It was in Caloria, amidst some rocky canyons and despite the circumstances they were in at that time, he _fell_ hard – at first sight. Among the rubble and the _'almost end of the world'_ situation they were in just moments ago, stood the most beautiful combination of DNA he's ever laid eyes on – delicate facial features, a slender lithe frame, immensely captivating vibrant green eyes and hair that shimmered like spun gold in the warm afternoon sun, in a way that made his poor teenage heart pound in his chest like he was on an eternal roller coaster ride.

It was _overwhelming_ - scaring him shitless out of his mind because he was falling too fast and falling too soon, for someone he knew very well he _couldn't _have. They were close and yet not at the same time, with _Shibuya _– of all people, _his best friend_ – sandwiched tight between them. They were formal, _always_ formal with each other with not much interaction between them other than what was required of their roles in the royal court.

_So much noticeable space. _

_Too many walls. _

_Too many restrictions._

There are times when the three of them would be left unguarded in the confines of Shibuya's study. His best friend would be in the center of the room, hidden behind ingeniously stacked columns of tall leaning paperwork that Gunter most definitely, _delightfully_ sifted through. The blond would be a few feet away beside their King, usually leaning quietly by the window with a book in his hand - looking as perfect as a painting on canvas and in his head he wishes that he could capture and frame that particular moment and hang it on his bedroom wall. There are times when said blond would do a bit of his paperwork too and during those times he finds himself in a _Gunter-like_ sort of giddy excitement because it meant getting to sit on the same table _together_, across from each other although _two_ seats down. They don't talk when it happens and the only sounds that can be heard in the room are the scratching of quills against rough parchment along with the rhythmic beating of his heart, and to him - there was no _better_ sound. It was nice, just _watching_ him in indiscreet appreciation from the corner of his eyes, hidden behind the sheen of his spectacles – _him _biting his pink lips in thought or running a hand through his golden wavy hair. It was always, always more than enough to make the alarms in the back of his mind go off and his lungs forget how to be lungs for a moment. Silently, he loved the blond in a way that he _couldn't_ love anyone else.

The first and _only_ time he lost it and _literally_ pushed Wolfram down was _interesting_, to say the least. They were in the castle courtyard and it was right before their usual mid-afternoon tea, behind some random tall bushes with Wolfram staring up at him wide eyed, ribs moving delicately under his loosely buttoned shirt as he struggled to breathe in and out under his weight. He was 16 then, just a few days shy of turning 17 and Wolfram was undeniably and quite breathlessly beautiful and warm under him with an erotic subtle air about him. He remembered leaning down, then it was followed by vast nothingness and absolute darkness. When he awoke it was already dark out with the moon high in the sky mockingly peering at him from the castle infirmary's tall glass windows - _alone_. With an unattended fever of 104F degrees, he overheated and got excited on his own. It was a few days later after that incident that he was called into Gwendal's study. He expected it to be the usual and typical discussion regarding Shin Makoku and its constituents but it was anything but that. To begin with, their meetings never start with a gardening tip. _"Whatever it is taking root in your ribcage, needs to be weeded out now."_

He wished desperately in his mind that it was just his teenage hormones acting up. From the start he was hoping it would pass because not only is it fruitless, it was also a sad and tragic _one-sided_ love affair on his part – _but it never did_. He kept himself away, going as far as residing at Shinou's temple instead of Blood Pledge castle and made sure that he was busy and occupied at all times but each time he paused the blond is there, burning like _wildfire_ – _untamed_ in his mind and in his _heart_. And now it's been more than four years, well _almost_ five but really, who's counting anyway? He dated here and there, played around and slept around, with far too many people to the extent that he can't even recall their names or faces. It was like having his hand stretched out, _waiting_ for the blond to take it but the blond never did so he finds himself trying to get someone to hold it but no matter whose hand it is he took, it never fit and never felt right. It was always followed by a _vague_ sensation in his mind that tells him that he utterly failed again and the person beside him isn't _the one_.

His first sexual encounter was a complete and total _disaster_. He was underage and (upon his senpai's insistence) ended up having too much to drink. Putting that aside, he also had far too many emotions and frustrations pent up from his one-sided love affair with the blond. They weren't prepared and it wasn't safe but raging hormones won over logic that night. It was rough, needy and dirty, beneath the bleachers of his former high school's athletic field - _raw and painful_ without a doubt for whoever was his _unfortunate _partner that night. The still night air was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin with hitched pants and low groans in between. _Slick, wet, sticky_ - and in his drunken mind it was the blond writhing under him, the one moaning in ecstasy under his touch and calling out his name with every thrust.

He fell in love without coming to know how or why. He just did and _still_ does - straightforwardly, blindly, and helplessly. The harder he tries to keep it hidden, the stronger his feelings grew in time despite the fact that he wasn't the one the blond wanted. The three of them were like dominoes in that sense, in an _'I fell for you and you fell for him'_ sort of way.

When Shibuya visited his apartment in Tokyo smelling like sex, at three in the morning with a shy grin on his face about a year ago, he instantly _knew_. It surprised him and yet at the same time, it didn't. He recalled sitting on the couch waiting for his best friend to finish with his shower - TV on mute, with the soft ticking of the LED clock sitting on his side table keeping him on edge. He briefly played with a word puzzle game on his phone but it wasn't enough because the anxiousness running through his veins is still there, thick and heavy. He grabs his earphones from his back pocket, plugs them in and taps on the '_winamp'_ app on his phone. The first song that plays starts halfway through – easy melody, catchy, familiar to his tongue, and sappy. _"Fuck this!"_ he snaps, soon after his phone flies through the air and collides with the bare beige colored wall of his apartment. It lands next to his bookcase face up, with the lcd screen dead and its glass screen shattered in a web-like pattern. He hears the sound of running water stop before Shibuya's voice travels through the wall of his bathroom and living room, _"Murata, what was that just now?"_ Still sitting on the couch, he bows his head down and bites his lip hard until it draws blood; stinging enough to disrupt the swirling mass of exasperation building inside him. _"I just dropped something."_ He finally replies back as he stands and grabs his broken phone off the floor. He notices the photo frame staring up at him atop the book case; the taste of metal lingers heavily on his tongue as the _unmoving_ cheery trio on the frame beam at him innocently – black, _green_ and black. _I hate love songs._

The day Shibuya told him that he was breaking his engagement with the blond; he _seriously _considered physically harming his best friend for the first time. They were sitting across from each other on a corner café close to their university, Shibuya's fingers absentmindedly playing with the loose thread hanging on the hem of his sweater sleeve. He got as far as standing up and grabbing his friend from across the table by his zip vest collar before settling back down in resignation as wide eyed obsidian orbs blinked back at him in surprise. Balling his hands into fists, he hid them under the table. _How can someone so precious to me mean so little to you? _He almost says it out loud but he manages to catch himself and stop.

When Wolfram came to visit him at Shinou's temple not too long ago, he knew that it was a prelude of what's to come. The blonds face was a blank canvas, his pink lips stretched in a thin line as he signed his name in graceful loops on the document that _officially_ signified the termination of his engagement to their King. He didn't know what to feel about it then but after the blond handed him the quill, he didn't find the strength in him to actually move his hand and sign it. It wasn't simply because Shibuya is his best friend, there was more to it than that - his best friend after all is what connects him and the blond. He was satisfied with watching from the shadows, satisfied with loving Wolfram in secret but having him go to an unreachable place, away from his sight was too much for his already weary heart to take and for the first time, he was _terrified_ of the way he loved the blond.

He had long accepted that there could never be anything more between them. Yet, seeing the two of them that night, his best friend and the blond wrapped up in each others arms awakened the treacherous monster lurking within him. From where he stood he could hear each and every hitched pant, from the way his best friend's name rolled off the blond's lips in a euphoric moan to the way Wolfram's uniform rustled as Yuuri's hands frantically touched every bit of newly revealed pale skin. With each passionate kiss the two shared, he died a little inside. _Why can't it be me?_ He would have gladly given everything - his arm, his leg, his life, his heart – anything at all if it meant having the blond by his side. Fate had other plans though, and now all he's left with is a gaping hole in his chest. His heavy set signature clashed with the graceful loops of Wolfram's. The blotches of ink on the parchment would remain a reminder of the tears he shed and of his beaten down heart.

.

* * *

.

**About half a year later.**

**A Graveyard at Von Bielefeld Territory.**

**0900 Military Time.**

.

Amidst the multitude sound of snow crunching underfoot, the gentle constant crackling of the embers on the fire-pit lulled Wolfram's pounding headache - it was reassuring, if anything. Furiously rubbing his hands together for warmth, he tilted his head up to the now gray colored sky. Audibly, he exhaled and watched his breath materialize in the cold winter morning air along with the pure white snow falling all around him and the black tiny particles of soot that floated about.

Crouching down, Wolfram picked up a stone head; it belonged to the dismembered weeping stone figure standing in front of the crypt entrance. Its cold blank eyes bore into his and for a split-second he could imagine the feel of having his own head cleanly severed off, followed by the feel of rich, warm dark blood flowing freely and spilling into the powder snow covered ground. The blond shuddered at the morbid sudden thought, his eyes moving away from its vacant eyes to its tiny mouth. He smoothed his fingers on its perpetually sealed cold lips, tracing each dip and gentle curve. Examining it closely, he noticed a deep fissure that ran about one and a half inch from its base. After handing it to one of his men, he conjured a bright ball of fire and without hesitation, he delved into the gaping darkness of the crypt.

He carefully made his way down the stone carved steps, his footsteps echoing through the air until he reached the last one. A foreboding sensation crept up his spine, the dank smell that hung in the air made his nose involuntarily crinkle in distaste. The floor below was flooded with what appeared to be murky water, _but why or how?_ He'd leave that for later, for now he had something else that he _felt_ he needed to do or _see_. Sinking his boots into its depths, it reached past his ankles before he felt the solid floor beneath. Wolfram attempted to light the sconces that lined up the dark corridor with his maryoku but it was an utter failure. None of them would hold the light and the most he could manage was a tiny spark followed by a sizzling sound and some smoke. Giving up, he raised the fireball in his hand higher and willed it to burn brighter; from where he stood he could make out what appeared to be an arched doorway just about 15 meters or so away.

He paused, and for a brief moment he considered turning back and getting some of the men above to join him but an abrupt sloshing sound shattered that thought and the silence that surrounded him. It made his attention drift back to the arched doorway ahead, along with his rising curiosity. The blond stood still, his hand resting on the water drenched, cool stone wall for balance. Dimming his fireball, he held his breath and waited.

The blond didn't have to wait too long as the sound of splashing water echoed once more through the empty, dark corridor of the crypt just moments after he dimmed the ball of fire in his hand - this time it was much louder. He quickly moved away from the wall and started running towards the direction of the sound, his conjured fireball floating freely beside him. The dirty, icy water spattered everywhere as he hurriedly made his way to it; its noise was magnified by the crypts solid thick stone walls. By the time the splashing sounds coming from ahead died down, he was cold, wet, and out of breath. Leaning against the wall for support, the blond struggled to fill his lungs with much needed air.

It was silent once again and the air around him felt heavy and dead. The flickering ball of fire in front of him was his only comfort; its soft glow sent strange shadows dancing across the crypts walls. Looking left and right, he realized that he was in another long empty corridor. He was running around aimlessly in the dark just minutes ago and now that he can properly think again, he deeply regretted it. The inside of the subterranean crypt was far bigger than he originally thought - same stone walls, same wall sconces. A few empty corridors later, he spotted another arched doorway – ornately carved and double the size of the others he passed by.

Going through it, he found himself in a wide room - most likely the crypt's main chamber. Rows of stone pedestals greeted him along with forlorn looking carved cherubic heads that had a creepy faraway look in their vacant stone eyes. More than a dozen _disturbed_ caskets littered the room; some were left overturned while the others were left with their lids slightly parted open, revealing the gruesome sight of dried sunken flesh, cartilage and bone. A thin layer of sweat formed upon his brow, the blond hesitated walking further in as the putrid smell of rotting flesh assaulted his senses, stumbling back - green eyes narrowed as something to his side _rattled_.

Gripping his sword, he slowly made his way towards a free standing, unopened casket leaning against the wall, the fireball in his hand burning brighter and hotter. The casket itself was smaller in size than the others with intricately carved flowers and swirls on its side. The lid was left bare with just a gentle curve. He wasn't exactly sure why but there was a sudden strange tightness in his chest followed by the feel of the casket's contents drawing him in. Swallowing back his steadily increasing uneasiness, he licked his now dry lips and with sweaty palms tentatively reached out towards it, when something wet suddenly landed on his cheek. Blinking a few times, he placed a hand on his cheek to wipe it away. An alarmed gasp left his lips, his heart pounding hard on his chest as panic gripped him.

The heavy scent of metal permeated the chamber as rivers of crimson cascaded down from the ceiling, painting its cold stone walls red. _I have to get out. Now._ The blond quickly made his way back to the arched doorway, rushing forward with all the energy he could muster when an unseen force yanked him from behind. He froze as cold phantom hands settled on his feet, thighs and arms; he could feel them firmly holding him down. A sudden invisible heavy weight settled on his back and he found himself staggering as it forced him down on his knees. He was cold and wet, he could feel their nails digging deep into his skin – moving higher and higher until their icy fingers wrapped around his neck. He let out a cry as he felt those fingers squeeze the life out of him, gasping for air he attempted to fight back but it was no use. Tears ran down his face, his flickering conjured ball of fire appearing like a sea of flames as the phantom fingers around his neck got tighter and tighter. A strange rattling noise emitting from the undisturbed casket brought his attention back to it – but it was too late, green eyes widened in shock as the casket and the corpse within fell towards him.

He blanched in horror. Drawing a shaky breath, his fingers wrapped around the familiar curly brown locks in his grasp. Ignoring the pain shooting up his arm and the blood trickling down from his head, he shakily pushed himself up and reached out for the _young girl _he had _raised_ for the past four and a half years. _"Greta…"_ he whispers, hands moving on its own accord to stroke her cold cheek. Turning her rigid corpse over, green eyes traveled to her _slit neck_ –blood still flowing freely from the deep long gash. Fresh tears streamed down his face followed by a bloodcurdling cry that reverberated against the crypts walls – _"No….no, no, no, no, no!" _

Closing his hand around her cold rigid unmoving ones, the flaming hot sphere above him flickered various hues of blue before dying out, leaving him in darkness's embrace.

.

* * *

.

**Von Christ Territory. 1324 Military Time.**

.

_"See, you don't look too bad at all, though…red sure isn't your color."_

_"Shut up!"_

Teaming up with Yozak was becoming more of a _pain_ as the days pass by. Sure, Hube knew the muscular orange haired spy had a penchant for cross-dressing but he _didn't_ expect to be dragged into it too. Now, clad in a ridiculously _frilly_ red barmaid ensemble (not to mention delicately short and that it was riding up his ass), Yozak gave him a gentle pat in the shoulder before giddily hopping towards the pub their working undercover at. Hube sighed in indignation, following lethargically behind the energetic orange haired spy.

It didn't take long for him to realize why Yozak was considered one of Shin Makoku's best. Cross-dressing and his flirtatious attitude aside, the muscular male clad in a similar _'equally horrendous'_ pink bar maid ensemble was extremely excellent at retrieving required information. It's been six long months since he got assigned to work with Yozak, meeting the spy northeast of Radford heading towards Christ, their current location. Hube was beginning to think that, whoever it was that was behind the case they're working on, was simply having fun having them, running around in circles. It's been so many months with not much viable leads and truth be told, he was starting to get somewhat frustrated by it all – with the _cross-dressing_ bit making up for more than half of it.

The loud clattering sound of wooden dishes falling on the dusty pub flooring had him turning his head swiftly, back to Yozak's direction. The muscular spy was sprawled atop a similarly built man with a long scar running on the side of his exposed arm, Hube could only face palm in shame at his partner's perplexing predicament.

.

**Later that evening.**

.

"Why_ are we traipsing in the dark at two in the morning?"_ There was an irritated edge to his voice as Hube let the question slip past his lips. Leaning back on the large decaying tree they were hiding behind, he furiously rubbed his hands followed by his temples. He has always thought himself to be patient and rational but _this_ was getting ridiculous.

_"We aren't traipsing, definitely not traipsing."_ Yozak replies back, crouched behind the same tree; his blue eyes darting back and forth as if searching for something in the dark.

_"That's what you told me half an hour ago."_

_"Shh!" _

_"I got it. But did we really have to come wearing these?"_ He knew it made him sound immature but really, it's not like anyone can blame him. Hube flapped his _skirt_ to make a point; he could feel goosebumps running on the back of his thighs. He was back in the ridiculous barmaid outfit and so was Yozak in his pink one. _It's snowing, damn it!_ With the temperature dipping even lower as the night grew deeper.

_"Why not?"_ The muscular spy stands and strikes a womanly pose that rattles Hube's nerves in a way he doesn't ever want to comprehend. _"It would make for a good excuse if we're ever found out."_

_"And pray tell me, exactly what kind of excuse would that be?"_

Yozak smiles at him, teeth gleaming treacherously in the dark. _"A tryst."_

_"Huh?"_ A comical expression crosses Hube's face for a second before it morphs back into the usual stern face Yozak is used to seeing. _"Are you fucking kidding with me?!"_

The sound of twigs snapping followed by snow steadily crunching underfoot, disrupted the two grown men's bantering. Both immediately scrambled to get into position as the wind blew harder and the footfalls came closer.

_"Trust me, it works like a charm."_ Yozak replies back, followed by a playful wink.

.

.

_A graveyard._ The information he got earlier from the man in the pub, the one with a long scar running down the side of his arm, proved to be crucial. Two hooded figures steadily moved about in the dark, making their way towards the mausoleum situated on its edge. Crouching low behind a moss covered epitaph, he tapped Hube and motioned for the other to move and follow after him.

There was a strange, eerie chill in the air and he was certain that it wasn't just from the snow falling all around them or the dismal rows of graves that littered their landscape. The mausoleum was bigger than Yozak imagined from afar, he circled around it looking for another means of gaining entrance without having to use the main front door but there was none. Meeting Hube's eyes, a silent agreement was formed between them but before they could even put it to action, loud thrashing sounds erupted from within the mausoleum.

A soft pulsating glow followed, it surrounded the mausoleum rendering both men speechless. A whirlwind of thoughts passed through Yozak's mind, his eyes widening in sudden realization of what's to come. He threw himself at Hube who was caught unaware, both men landing in a messy tangle of limbs behind a nearby snowbank just a couple feet shy from the strange blue circle that suddenly appeared on the ground. He's witnessed this exact same thing many months ago when he was at Spitzberg, close to Gyllenhaal. They looked at each other, eyes narrowed slightly when a powerful animalistic sound they've never heard of, pierced the cold night air.

.

* * *

.

**Von Christ Territory. **

**Time Unknown.**

.

.

**Yozak's POV**

.

Between the _two_ of them he was the first to rouse, that in itself was no surprise and was to be expected. An alarmed gasp leaves his lips, blue eyes growing wide as he quickly sits upright disturbing the powdery snow that had fallen on his form. He could feel a steady growing ache forming on one side of his back, other than that he seemed to still be in one piece. Blinking a few times, he allowed his eyes to grow accustomed to his surroundings.

It was still dark out, with no signs of an imminent sunrise. Still he wasn't sure how long they were out; it could have been a matter of minutes maybe a couple hours it was even possible that they were _spotted_. He pales and shivers at the sudden thought, _Captain would be disappointed_ and _Kaka would skin us alive!_ It was one hell of an explosion; he _almost _didn't think the _both_ of them would make it out of there in time.

_Both_ of them.

_Both_ of.

_Both._

Multiple obscenities floated in the cold winter air as Yozak scrambled to his feet in search of his partner. He could feel the harsh wintry air wrap around his bare thighs in a chilly embrace with each step. Right now, he really wished that he had listened to Hube.

.

**Hube's POV**

.

Coughing up blood was _never _a good sign, but waking up to the sight of an orange haired, enormously muscular grown man sitting on ones stomach while wearing a frilly skirt and revealing too much bare leg, never was either.

_"Hey buddy! Welcome back!"_

_Welcome my ass. I feel like shit._ Hube would have said that outright but he was having difficulty breathing, the throbbing pain in his chest doubles with each attempt.

_"Hey, how many fingers? How many?"_

The rough calloused hand tapping the side of his face distracts him, enough for his eyes to gloss over the fingers that are being waved right in front of his eyes.

_"Two. Now will you fucking get off? You're killing me."_

He stares at Yozak, hard. This is where the spy is supposed to laugh or throw one of his quirky comebacks but Yozak keeps quiet this time around. He almost makes a grab for the other guy but the sudden movement had him spewing colorful obscenities as a new sort of pain explodes in his chest.

_"My bad. You weren't breathing and I have no medical training whatsoever other than treating some open wounds. I thought hitting you in the chest would be a good idea. You know, to give your heart a jump start…"_

He stares up at Yozak, in disbelief this time. He almost wants to laugh and almost does but the goddamn coughing starts-up again. _"I think you broke a rib…"_ he pauses slightly, fingers swiping across his bloodied lips, _"Make that two."_

_"I didn't say I didn't – at least I got you breathing. So…want me to carry you?"_

.

* * *

.

** The next morning. 1110 Military Time.**

**Von Bielefeld. Waltorana's Mansion.**

.

_"I know what I saw!"_ Rivers of black ran across the polished dark wood grain of his desk, running through half-filled parchment before finally reaching the edge and falling like black rain into a cobalt blue sea.

The chair he was sitting on toppled loudly across the gleaming stone flooring of his study. Shooting his enraged nephew a cold glare, Waltorana von Bielefeld reached across his desk and grabbed the front of his nephew's medical gown. He could feel the ink, cold and wet on his leg as it seeped deeper into the material of his trousers, the stain it left growing larger. _"Wolfram, enough! I don't want to hear a thing from you – not a single damn thing. You weren't even supposed to be there to begin with." _Letting go of the younger man, he turned back to grab his fallen chair and right it. Sitting back down on it, he rubbed his temples in soothing circles before grabbing a new piece of parchment from under his desk. _"Rest a bit and we'll talk later."_

Raising his fist with conviction, the young fair haired youth standing across from him let it slam back down, hard on his desk – for the _second_ time. The items atop rattled at its force upon impact. _"I don't want to talk later, I want to talk now!"_

The askew neckline of his nephew's medical gown slipped past pale slender shoulders. Waltorana immediately stood up from his seat to fix it. _"Wolfram, please – " _he started in a soft voice.

What his nephew lacked in physical strength, he made up with sheer tenacity. Brushing away the hand resting on his shoulder, the blond grabbed his uncle's capelet and pulled hard. _"Stop brushing me off, uncle! I know you think I'm crazy but –"_

_ "I can't tolerate anymore of this behavior from you! You will go back to your chambers and you will stay there until I am satisfied that you are fit and well enough to join the rest of your troops!"_

_"But I –"_

_"Not a word!"_

Placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, Waltorana stared deep into his nephew's eyes. _"Wolfram, you are like a son to me and there isn't anything in the world that I would not give if it meant keeping you happy, safe and __**sane**__. Heika has already moved on, it's about time you did too."_

The hand resting on his shoulder does nothing to calm him; he shakes his head in disappointment and disbelief._ "You think this is about Yuuri?! That wimp? I don't give a damn about that fucking bastard at all! He can be with any whore he wants to be with –"_

_"Watch your mouth! He is still your King!"_

_"Look, uncle. I just need to know that Greta is safe. Is that too much to ask?"_ Grabbing a fistful of blue once more, Wolfram pulled the older man closer to him. _"Uncle, I beg of you. I need to know that my daughter is fine. Do that for me and I will quietly stay in my chambers, you won't hear a word." _Unwanted tears gather at the corner of his eyes, he immediately brushed them off with the back of his hand. _"House arrest, military discharge, whatever it is you want – I'll do it. All of it."_

Grasping his nephew's other hand, the one still tightly fisted on his capelet, Waltorana held on to it with sentiment. "_She's no longer your daughter, Wolfram. She's legally Yuuri-Heika's, but not..."_

_"She is mine! I don't care about some fucking document that says she isn't. She is __**my**__ daughter and no matter what everyone says, it will always stay that way. "_

Waltorana contemplated for a bit, before finally answering, _"I'll send word to Blood Pledge. You, go back to your chambers and rest."_ Relief flooded the younger man's veins; he fell to his knees and broke down in small sobs. With each one, Waltorana felt his heart ache. He was upset with Wolfram for going off on his own but more than that, he was upset with himself for not being there to protect him. Kneeling down, he continued to watch Wolfram's movements. _Time heals all wounds, my boy - especially those we can't see with our eyes._

.

**Later that evening.**

.

"Is_ this the one?" _Striking blue eyes bore into calm silver ones. No verbal response was made other than a disheartened sigh followed by a simple nod. Directing his gaze at the covered corpse lying on a make-shift table, Waltorana reluctantly peeled back the sheets.

She was a terribly young soul. Long straight caramel colored hair, clammy translucent skin, rigid limbs - a purplish red discoloration settled on the lower portion of her body but what was surprising was that there was nothing but heavily mutilated flesh where her eyes, nose and mouth should have been. His eyes moving lower, a horrific gash adorned the side of her neck. Waltorana tightly clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm at the tragic sight before him. Closing his eyes, he uttered a silent prayer before pulling the sheet back over its head and asking his men to carry the body away.

_"As you already saw, she's a young one. Blood and tissue samples have been taken; we'll have the results in a couple days. Her remains are yet to be identified but I made a rough medical record for her. Would you like to have a look at them now, my Lord?"_

_"Not at the moment – but, I'll be sending word to Gwendal tonight at Shin Makoku. Have someone copy them. I want to send those over to him."_

_"Von Voltaire-kyo?"_

_"Yes, are you familiar with him?"_

_"I'm not, my Lord - though I have heard tales about him."_

_"It seems that he's as popular as ever. By the way, her face…and her neck?"_

_"Based on the stage of decomposition, texture and color of the surrounding flesh, I'm confident that it was done after the young lass had died. There were no signs of resistance, bruises nor contusions. The young one has just recently been interred there too, about two nights ago from what I heard. For all we know it could just be the work of some crazed human scum..."_

_"Luciel!"_

_"I apologize for the rough language, my Lord."_

_"But my nephew - "_

_" - it was nothing but a mere figment of his imagination. Lord Wolfram has been under quite a lot of stress lately. You shouldn't worry too much over it, my Lord. Some sleep, some food and I assure you that the young master will be back to his usual self, temper and all. Pardon me, but if I remember correctly, Yuuri-Heika has taken the princess back with him on earth."_

_"You're right, absolutely right. Yuuri-Heika did send word of his intentions. I'm certain that the young princess is fine." _Waltorana took one last look at the room, nodding at the young silver haired man standing in front of him a final time. "_Then - I will continue to leave Wolfram under your care, Luciel. Do continue to inform me of any changes in his behavior."_

_Luciel_, despite his young age, had been an indispensable part of the Bielefeld household for the past two and a half years. He was certain that he would be lost had the young physician not been present as his nephew burrowed himself deeper and deeper into his shell of despair. Half a year ago, he thought having Wolfram back at Bielefeld would be for the best but with all the things that has been happening as of late, he was starting to doubt it.

The steady decline of Wolfram's health constantly hounded him; there was no denying that his nephew was growing thinner and frailer with each passing day. Wolfram's _hallucinations_, for one – had still not ceased. As the events of the latter day prove, it was steadily growing stronger and occurring more frequently. None of the medical potions they had at hand was helping, other than Luciel's concocted remedial potions that left his nephew in a catatonic stupor once ingested. Although, he hated seeing his nephew in such a lamentable state, it was still much better than having him run amok and causing harm to himself.

The walk back to his study is still a long way from the underground dungeon he was in just moments ago. Taking a detour, he headed straight to Wolfram's chambers. _It's going to be a very long night._

_.  
_

_.  
_

The flames in the fireplace had just died out, plunging the room into still darkness. Sitting on the windowsill precariously, his dark eyes lingered on the sleeping figure curled up on the bed. He wanted to come closer and hold him but the strong emotions welling in his chest prompted him not to. Not when he knew that was partly to blame for the blond's current frail circumstance.

A blue ring of light radiated from the far side of the room - as if on cue, his expression instantly morphed into one of fury. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a tall column of water at his side. Shaping it into a dragon, the watery serpent lunged forward and tightly wrapped itself around the shadow-hidden figure he had just summoned.

Round black orbs turned to cat-like slits, a sparkling blue glow enveloping his lithe form. Commanding his watery serpent to bring its captive closer, the dark haired young man stepped down from the windowsill onto the carpeted floor. Now face to face (with the watery serpent's captive), he placed a hand on its warm, smooth cheek, caressing it lightly, his hand inched lower and lower until it finally reached its desired spot.

He pauses slightly, his thin lips curving into a malevolent smirk before wrapping his hands around its pale, slender neck and gripping it in a deadly tight hold. It was _fascinating_; the feel of another's warm quickening pulse under his hand. He watched with immense amusement as the figure before him struggled uselessly for air, he knew full well that he could at any moment end this person's life. Tears formed at the corner of its eyes, as blue tinged lips quivered with each noiseless plea.

_"If you ever so much as harm a single hair on my beloved –" _he hissed, his cold and menacing eyes glinting as absolute rage built up within him. _"– I will be sure to snap this pretty little neck of yours." _Sneering in satisfaction, he threw his captive across the room _– _its body crashed against the wall with a sickening thud. Striding towards the crumbled figure on the floor, he grasped its long hair and –

As the door to the blond's chambers swung open, a blue light circle manifested and swallowed the two figures by the blond's bed in a flash of blinding light.

_._

* * *

.

**Earth. Japan. Tokyo.**

**A few days before Christmas.**

.

_"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" _

_Where am I?_ Dark round orbs scanned the compact tiled space he was in.

"_Yuu-chan!"_

_ "Ofkuro?" _he tentatively called out, his eyes drifting to the door.

_"Ah! Yuu-chan!"_ He heard her clap her hands in relief. _"Daijoubu? You've been in there for a while now…."_

_"Gomen, everything's fine. I'll be out in a bit."_

Rising from the tub, Yuuri carefully stepped out of it. He grabbed a cotton towel on a nearby rack and wrapped it around his waist. _I can't believe I fell asleep._ Strangely enough, he felt a little more tired instead of the opposite, almost as if he'd used some of his maryoku... but, of course, that isn't possible. He's still on earth and he doesn't have any reason to use it. He's probably just stressed out – _yup, that's got to be it!_

A couple timid knocks erupted from the bathroom door, once more disrupting his thoughts. He walked closer to the door when a familiar voice called out to him.

_"Yuu-chan…"_

_Shori…_

_"Dinner's ready. Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, it's all good – just doing some thinking."_ he paused; he could hear Shori pace a bit on the other side of the door.

_"Anyway, tell mom I'll be down in a bit. Just gotta get dressed."_

_"Got it. Don't make us wait too long."_

He waited for Shori's footfalls to fade before changing into his fresh new clothes. Tossing his damp towel in the laundry basket, Yuuri exited the bathroom and made his way down the stairs to the dining room.

.

.

With dinner all good and done, the Shibuya family gathered in the living room. A Japanese variety show featuring five young men animatedly chatting up their guest was playing on the TV screen.

_"How's work coming along?"_ Shoma asked, directing his gaze at his eldest.

_"Quite good."_ Finally getting his laptop out of its case, Shori placed it on the coffee table and sat cross-legged on the floor. _"I'm getting used to it bit by bit."_

Moving her eldest son's briefcase out of the way, Miko sat next to her husband. _"Sho-chan, we didn't think you'd make it home tonight."_

_"I didn't think so too but Bob told me to go ahead. In exchange, I have to be there early tomorrow morning. And I probably won't be back home until the weekend."_

_"I see." _Opening the can of soda in his hand, Yuuri took a few gulps and settled down on the recliner. _ "Well, it's nice to see you back home, Shori."_

_"Oniichan!_" A comically exasperated expression graced Shori's face as he turned back to sprightly glare at his younger brother. _"How many times do I have to tell you to call me that?! It's nice to see you too Yuu-chan and of course…Greta-chan."_

His young niece turned to face him, a wide smile playing on her lips. _"Okaeri, Shori-jii!"_

_"By the way, Greta-chan and I prepared something special!" _Miko announced suddenly.

_"Is that so? Eh! What is it?"_ Yuuri looked on with amusement as his mother and daughter's lips curved into identical mischievous smiles - a playful glint on their eyes.

_"Ta-da!"_

_"I made it with Jennifer-chan, what do you think, Yuuri?"_

He wasn't sure about where he should be looking, his mother and daughter's eye-catching matching frilly aprons or the plate of sweet smelling, _swirl-shaped_ brioche they placed before him on the coffee table, it was topped with butter-cream and granulated sugar, also grated cheese.

_"Jennifer-chan?"_ He raised a brow at that. _"Ofkuro, will you please stop getting my daughter to call you that. Obasan is fine, Greta. You can call her just that."_

_"You're no fun at all, Yuu-chan! And call me mama!"_

_"Anata, douzo!"_ Handing her husband one, she picked up another and started eating_. "Greta-chan and I got the recipe off the internet. It's called 'ensaymada' and it's really delicious!"_

_"Wow! This tastes so good!"_ Shoma flashed his granddaughter a thumbs-up sign followed by a wide smile. _"You did well, Greta-chan!"_

_"Really? I'm so glad! Papa Wolf likes sweet things! I can't wait to make these for him when I visit him at Bielefeld!"_

_._

_._

A strained silence followed after. Shoma couldn't make out the expression that graced his youngest son's face but from the way he stiffened up, he was certain that his son was affected by his granddaughter's innocent remark. Glancing surreptitiously at the young girl sitting a few feet away, he was extremely relieved to find her engrossed in eating her pastry and watching TV. He noticed that Shori had caught on too, he had stopped typing – his hand rested idly on top of his laptop keys.

.

.

_"Mmm! This is really very good!" _Standing from the couch in an energetic and cheery fashion, Miko walked over to her granddaughter. _"Greta-chan, let's go to the kitchen and make some hot drinks for everyone. I think these pastries will go really well with them. Coffee for the men and hot cocoa for the ladies!"_

_"Got it! I want some whipped cream on mine!"_

Shori waited until his mother and niece were out of earshot before scooting closer and leaning towards his younger brother. The documents he was working on lay forgotten on the coffee table.

_"Yuu-chan…"_

_"Ah, gomen. I'm gonna go and get something from the combini. I'll be back in a bit."_

.

.

_That guy used to keep a hidden stash of sweets on our bedside table. Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night and I'd find him eating them by the window, but never on our bed - he doesn't want to sleep on top of the crumbs._

Yuuri chuckles to himself lightly as the memory of it slowly faded in his head. Thinking about it now, it's the first winter holiday that the two of them are spending apart.

_Christmas, huh? It's that time of the year again. _

Two hours out in the cold with the snow falling all around them. There was a calm expression on Wolfram's face, his lips were slightly upturned into a rare, gentle beatific smile, and all Yuuri could do was stand there mesmerized and watch the Christmas lights decorating their living room window flicker in his green eyes.

There goes another memory from _two_ Christmases ago, right after they finished decorating the façade of their house for the holidays. Stuffing his cold, bare hands deeper into his pockets, he lightly shivered as the snow continued to fall around him.

The more he thought about them, about that night – the faster he fell into the deep, dark hole he dug with his own mind. Although he refused at first, the call of his body was far too strong. He started jerking off as he imagined the two of them in bed.

_I can still recall the feel of his lips against mine. Soft, warm and pliant as I coaxed him to part them open and let me in. The very thought of him feeling it as much as I did was enough to send me over the edge._

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Wolfram open up his body to him. His head was filled with nothing but the blond, almost like a disease without a cure.

_How would it feel to enter him?_

_Would he moan for me with each thrust? _

_Would he call out my name?_

He felt ashamed. Wolfram is his friend and yet here he was thinking lecherous thoughts. _Ugh! What the heck am I, a perverted old man?!_ His thoughts were starting to drive him crazy. Was it just sexual desire or is there something _more_ to it than that_? I don't know – _so many questions with no solid answers, but there's some unknown emotion steadily growing in his chest that he doesn't have a name for. _Wolf, I don't know what to do anymore…I feel so pathetic; I don't even know if you miss me back._

.

* * *

.

**Shibuya-ku, Japan**

**A few days after the New Year.**

.

It wasn't her first time on earth but each time she visits, there's always something new and interesting that grabs and demands her attention. Standing in front of - _what Yuuri has taught her before is_ - a coffee shop called _Starbucks_, Greta stares in awe at the huge bumbling mass of pedestrians walking in all directions at popular _Shibuya Scramble Crossing_. The scene unfolding before her makes her smile. It was like a battlefield with the onslaught of people constantly moving around, mixed with a variety of sounds that floated about on the cold winter air. Pulling Yuuri's well-worn padded jacket tighter around herself, she breathed in his scent.

_"Greta! Greta!"_ Turning her head back, she smiled at her young father as he hurriedly made his way towards her. It was still early in the afternoon and Yuuri's promise of a delicious lunch out followed by some shopping, kept her in a very good mood. _"What do you want to eat for lunch?"_ he asks as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder and carefully leads her across the white horizontal lines on the ground.

.

.

Fork in mid-air, chocolate brown eyes remained glued to the group of bright neon clothed teens sitting a few tables down from where they were seated. _"Greta, your food is getting cold."_ He gently taps the table to bring back her attention to the plate of pasta sitting before her. Yuuri laughs at the strange and funny expression that crosses her face. Taking a sip of coffee, he watches in mild amusement as Greta hurriedly twirled noodles in her fork and stuffed them in her mouth.

His little girl was growing up, albeit too fast for his liking. Sitting across from her, it suddenly dawns on him that his Greta is no longer the innocent child they raised these past few years. Gone is the wide-eyed little girl with wild curly hair, replaced by a beautiful young woman that's wise beyond her years. He couldn't be any more proud. He had _him_ to thank for that.

Placing his now lukewarm coffee down on the table, he slowly stretched his legs under the table then slowly leaned back on his chair. If _he_ was here, he would be getting an earful from _him _about _'unsightly posture and royal wimps' _just about now. But _he_ isn't there, hasn't been in a while and for a brief instant he _almost_ wishes _he_ was.

.

.

Walking back to the train station proved to be a difficult task. His _'shopping bag laden' arms_ have already reached their limit. Stopping, he called out to his daughter walking a few steps ahead before letting the shopping bags he had on his arms slide down to the pavement. Greta joins him about two seconds later, plopping down some more shopping bags next to his. He playfully ruffles her hair before walking towards the vending machine standing a few feet away.

_"Yuuri…is that you?"_ Turning his head towards the direction of the voice, Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise. His lips curve into a smile as he replies back, _"Belinda."_ He looks around a bit and asks, _"Are you here by yourself or with your friends?"_

_"By myself now, but I'm meeting a friend later for dinner. You?"_ She takes a couple steps towards him before closing the gap between them, her pink glossy lips landing firmly on top of Yuuri's.

.

**A Few Hours Later.**

.

_"She's upstairs, Yuu-chan, is everything alright?"_

With his heart thudding wildly in his chest, he took one look at his anxious mother before he brushed her aside and swiftly climbed the stairs. _Why of all things is this happening?_ He almost wanted to ask aloud but he knew that he had other things he needed to focus on.

_"Yuu-chan, what's going on? Ne, Yuu-chan…" _His mother hounded him, her hand clutching the back of his shirt as she struggled to match his pace.

Reaching the topmost step, he impetuously threw his bedroom door open and flicked the light switch on. Atop his bed sat the brown curly haired girl he's been searching for, for the past couple of hours – her thin arms hugging her legs. A sense of relief flooded him, seeing that she was safe and sound but the fury and anxiety he's been nursing those past couple of hours that she was missing are about to reach their breaking point.

_"Why did you just leave without telling me?!" _Funny how hours of distraught can come crashing down to one moment of fury. Brown eyes remained downcast, her body unmoving.

_"Greta!"_ He was getting angrier by the minute; her silence and refusal to face him are starting to weigh heavily on him.

Taking a couple strides forward, he stood in front of her. Leaning down, he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders as he shook her with each word, _"I am asking you why you left."_

_"Yuu-chan, stop! What are you doing?"_ his mother cried as she desperately gripped his arm and pulled him backwards but it was no use, he quickly twisted out of her grasp, seizing the young girl in front of him once more.

_"Greta, listen to me when I am talking to you! Greta!"_ he continued to seethe, his fingers digging deep into her young skin until she was whimpering in pain.

_"Yuu-chan, please stop… You're hurting her…"_

Broken sobs filled the room and dispelled his anger, taking a step back his eyes widened in sudden realization of what he was doing. His mouth hung open slightly in disbelief as he slowly withdrew his hands from his daughter's shoulders. Taking one look at them, he slid down to the floor, back resting against the bed.

Seeing that her son has calmed down, she picked herself up from the floor and made her way towards the bed. Gently, she reached out to her granddaughter. She brushed away the tears on her cheeks before her arms encircled her trembling form in a warm embrace.

.

_I want to go home. I want to see Wolfram._

_I hate it, I hate this. Doesn't anyone understand at all?_

_Our family is falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it._

.

.

._  
_

**Later That Evening, Close To Midnight.**

.

_ "How is she?"_

Giving his son a quick sideways glance, Shoma stopped mid-stair on his way down. Looking at his son like this, made him think of days gone past when the two of them would play catch at the park. _When did you grow so much?_

_"She's good. Asleep."_

An awkward silence befalls them, he watches his youngest turn his head towards the stairs and hesitate.

_"Your mom is with her right now in Shori's room, so you shouldn't worry too much."_ He watches him squirm and hesitate once more, his tanned hands impatiently tapping against the wooden stair rail.

_"Coffee?"_ He asks. He turns his back quickly and heads to the kitchen, the chances of Yuuri turning him down and bounding up those stairs two at a time are a solid 8 out of 10. _So stubborn, just like his mother._

_"Um, yeah."_ Seeing Yuuri shuffle towards the kitchen made him almost want to do a little victory dance but he stops himself, a small smile settles on his lips as he pours the hot brown liquid into two mugs. Once done, he sets them down on the table and carefully pushes one mug towards Yuuri's direction.

.

.

_"I screwed up."_ Yuuri mumbles into his drink. _"Lately, I feel like I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Shin Makoku, Greta, and Wolf – well, definitely and mostly Wolf."_

_"You said you were going to meet him and talk, how did it go?"_

_"I went. We met. I stared at him for a good five seconds, he stared back – and then he threw a book at me and burned the jacket I was wearing. It was a present from him, but still."_

Shoma chuckled at his words, _"5 seconds, you say? Congratulations! You've made progress."_

_"I think so too, at least it wasn't as bad as the one prior to that when he decided to throw a fireball at our carriage and have his fire lion show us out, actually more like chase us out." _

_"How is he?"_ Shoma questioned.

Yuuri shrugged; picking up his mug, he swirled around its contents. _"I don't know. I'm not really sure. He's not talking to Conrad, as for Gwendal…well, you know the guy, he won't tell me anything at all. I could ask his mother but she's still out in her yacht, though I'm sure that she already knows. Then there's his uncle…let's just say that he doesn't like me very much."_

_"Sounds tough. I'm sure your mother would be happy to see that fire lion of his, though. Snap a few pictures, that sort of thing. _

Yuuri looked at him, one brow raised, a half smile playing on his lips. _"His hair has gotten longer, he's gotten a bit skinnier too…but somehow prettier, I think."_

Watching his son carefully, a grin adorned Shoma's face. _"Pretty, huh?"_

_"Well, he's always been – beautiful. I don't think anything's ever going to change that though I really wish he'd tone down his temper a bit."_

_"Hmm, I wonder - after all, they say a beautiful flower has its thorns." _They exchanged loaded glances.

_Well, now that dad's mentioned it - he is attractive in every sense of the word._ The thought had his heart start to beat faster, he made a grab for his mug and took another sip in hopes of hiding the strange expression that he knows must be written all over his face right now.

_"Come on, son –" _Shoma urged, _"With a face like that?"_

Eyeing him, his father continued._ "Minus his temper, he'd have almost eery single female **and** male in your Kingdom head over heels! You probably wouldn't even stand a chance."_

_"Dad!"_ He yells out, his mug slams down on the kitchen table with more force than he intended.

_"I got it!"_ Shoma replies placatingly, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

A bright blush adorned the younger man's face._ "You do realize that I am your son and we should be batting for the same team, right?" _

Shoma couldn't help but laugh softly at that, just by looking at his sons face and watching him squirm – he _knew_, but of course, it wasn't in his place to say. Taking a sip of his coffee, he continued to silently watch him with mild amusement. _Some things are better felt than telt._

.

._  
_

_ "So, care to tell me what happened with Greta?" _Looking back at his now empty mug, Shoma stood up and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself another mug with his son trailing behind him. _"More?"_ he offers but Yuuri just shakes his head and leans against the refrigerator.

_"She suddenly left without letting me know." _Tracing the lip of his mug, Yuuri continues, _"I panicked. I mean - I was terrified, terrified that something terrible might have happened to her. Then I had all these weird crazy thoughts and this anger, and this huge massive ball of worry…I got desperate."_

Shoma watches Yuuri for a while, nodding in understanding at certain points.

_"I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her, do you know how relieved I was when mom called me to say she came home? When I saw her, it just – everything came spilling out."_

_"I know, Yuuri. Trust me, I know."_

They stayed silent for a while after that, both not really certain about what should be said next.

Feeling that he might have said too much and made his father uncomfortable, Yuuri placed his now empty cool mug on the counter._ "I'm gonna head up, dad. You should too, it's getting late."_

As he made his way towards the stairs, his father called out to him, _"Yuuri.."_

Hearing his name, he stopped and turned around, a sad smile on his lips._ "Wolf is right. I really am a wimp and an idiot." _He lowers his head in shame. _"As much as I don't want to...I know that I'm losing him, dad. I don't want to lose Greta too."_

.

* * *

.

_Obsidian eyes fluttered open to the ceiling of a dark room. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair before directing his gaze at the moth-eaten curtains fighting back threatening rays of sunshine. Blinking away remnants of sleep, he slowly eased himself off the bed and gingerly tiptoed across the dark room to the window._

_Bright and warm beams of sunlight poured into the room, revealing old cracked and peeling walls. A light sweet floral fragrance hung in the cold morning air, embracing his naked form. He lightly shivered then protectively crossed his arms over his chest. An assortment of blooms was growing right beside the aged, wooden window frame in various hues of pale yellows and white. Some of the blooms grew in clusters with a fringed corolla, their erect stems splayed outward as if calling out to him while the others had pendulous trumpet-shaped flowers. Just as he was about to reach out to touch them, he heard the sound of bed sheets rustling._

_Turning his back to the window, he fixed his gaze on the bed that lay in the center of the room - old tattered fabric hung around it acting like a canopy of sorts. There was another body lying there, partially covered by the bed sheets. He watched in silence as the figure on the bed slowly stretched its form and rose from the bed with its back to him. As the sheets fell away, he held his breath – _

.

.

.

A few light taps on his arm followed by a soft shove. _"Oi, Murata! Wake up! The lecture already ended, you know!"_ Groggily, he lifted his head up. After, blinking a few times he adjusted his glasses. _"Glad to have you back!" _A friendly smack on his back followed. _"You're really cruel, you know. I was telling you about next week's mixer and you fell asleep on me – ne, could it be that you were up all night with that hot blonde from *Tsudajuku?" _Throwing his friend a cold glare, he stretched his limbs before standing up and gathering his things.

.

.

**Tokyo, Japan.**

**Murata's POV. **

.

_It's pathetic _- his heart's desire doesn't seem to match his body. He was up all night with another pretty unknown, he could have refused but it's not like he had much of a reason to. The door to his apartment opened with a soft click, shuffling inside he lazily took his shoes off then aimlessly made his way in and crashed on the couch.

Putting aside his studies and his active social life, he had a lot on his plate right now. Despite the fact that he has been staying on earth for the past couple of months, he still continued to suffer frequent headaches, _black outs_, time lapses and memory gaps. Just the other night, he was surprised to find himself cold and wet, rousing next to his filled bath tub. He had no idea how he got there and why. It was _almost_ as if he _traveled back to Shin Makoku_ but, of course, that wasn't possible.

_Strange dreams_ - just like the one he had earlier - followed soon after, almost as if it was another one of the lives he has lived in the past. This, he knows, is not plausible because as the Sage of Shin Makoku he has the burden of carrying each of his past existence's memories and tribulations – and the person he portrays in those dreams was not one of them. The dreams themselves don't bother him but, out of immense curiosity, he finds himself drawn to the mysterious other person he is always with in those dreams, but each time he's about to find out who that person is, the dream fades and he wakes to reality.

.

.

_Twenty minutes to five._ Well, that's what the eerie glow of the LED clock on his side table tells him when he finally wakes up a few hours later. It was dark and silent but there was a beautiful serene quality to it. He could hear his neighbors next door watching some TV, there was also the sound of a dog barking – maybe it was from the house across the road. They had a Siberian husky with striking blue eyes that always watched him whenever he returned home from school.

He knew he had nothing in his refrigerator but that doesn't stop him from opening its door and peering in. If the water bottles lined up on the left side of his fridge could talk, they would have probably yelled at him for a good three minutes for disturbing their peace. His eyes drift to the plastic square _miso_ container sitting in the back, it was empty of course – he knows because he recalls grumbling about it two mornings ago. Closing the fridge door, he contemplated his dinner options.

**Option A:** Go to the convenience store and grab a bento.

_Well, not only is it convenient but it's also nearby._

**Option B:** Go out and eat somewhere.

_I won't have to wash the dishes after._

**Option C:** Go to the supermarket, get groceries then cook.

_Hmm, time consuming but – I do need to get other things, like a fresh tube of toothpaste and some other much needed necessities, like a bottle of dish washing liquid, some toilet paper, miso paste and beer - can't forget that!_

Going with **Option C**, he heads to his room to change into a fresh new shirt.

It was a little past 6 in the evening when he finally left the supermarket and headed back. Tonight's dinner menu will be tempura, tonkatsu and some miso soup with clams! Just the mere thought of it put a smile on his face. He got a really good deal on those clams after all!

_Cooking. Done. _

_Eating. Done. _

_Dishes, In Progress_ – I'm _washing_ them now.

Once the kitchen is all cleaned up, he'd have a beer or two and then call it a night. Cold and unmistakably wet – he looks down and watches a puddle grow in size on his kitchen floor. Turning the faucet off, he crouches down to locate its source.

He should have known better, he _really _should have known better.

.

.

_"Yo!"_ Black eyes stared hard at the foot tall living and breathing doll standing on his chest. The tiny damn thing was staring at him with wide shimmering blue eyes matched with a smug grin.

_"Fuck you."_ He says it in one breath, irritated that he was summoned back in this world in such a manner.

The tiny figure standing on his chest rubs its chin thoughtfully. _"Hmm, I guess that means you've missed me too."_

_"Welcome back, Geika." _From where he was lying, he couldn't make out her form.

_"Ulrike, it's been a while."_

_"Indeed. Shinou-Heika has been terribly restless during your absence."_

_"That so?"_ He eyes the tiny King still on his chest. Sitting up, its tiny form dematerializes and reappears on his shoulder. _"So, what do you want with me this time?"_

_"Nothing. I just thought you might be getting lonely over there since you haven't seen me in a while."_

Removing his spectacles, he tries to wipe them with his wet shirt. It was a failure, of course. _"Still so full of yourself. Guess that's something neither death nor the passage of time can change." _

_"Ahem."_ The sound of someone clearing their throat had the two of them turning their attention towards the chamber entrance.

_"Now, would you just look at that?! You just got here and already you've got guests. Must be tough being popular…"_

_"Shinou-Heika and Geika…"_

_"Von Voltaire-kyo and Von Christ-kyo."_

Gwendal looked as formidable as ever, his dark eyes boring straight into his. Truth be told, this was one of the reasons why he had been putting off returning back to this world.

_"Geika, we weren't expecting your return but we are very delighted that you've finally come back to us."_ Dramatic as ever, Gunter repeatedly bowed.

_"It's fine, Gunter, please rise. I apologize for my long absence but I had some matters in the other world that I had to tend to."_ Looking around, he realized that they were the only occupants of the room. _"Where's Shibuya? I can see that Weller-kyo is not present either."_

Gunter looked slightly hesitant, he seemed to be debating with his inner self about something; his eyes drifted towards Gwendal but the dark haired, tall man remained silent. _"We'll discuss it later, Geika."_ He finally replies, _"For now we'd –"_

_"We'll take him with us as he is."_ The lilac haired adviser almost looks scandalized.

_"But Gwendal –"_ Gunter protested, disapproving Gwendal's choice but he was quickly bypassed.

The dark haired Voltaire Lord took a step towards the young Sage's direction; grabbing him by the shoulder, he was led towards the door.

.

.

_"Shinou-Heika, are we really doing the right thing?"_ Ulrike asks, her voice soft and low. Her eyes linger on the now shut wooden doors of the Original King's main chamber.

It takes a while for the tiny figure beside her to reply. _"I don't know, Ulrike. No one does but…"_ There was hesitation in that slight pause; it prompted Ulrike to turn her complete and undivided attention to him. _"- we can hope that it is. We can __**only **__hope that it is."_

Ignoring the fact that he did not actually answer her question, she let her eyes drift back to the door. It sounded like the Original King was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**EXTRA NOTES: **Regarding Yuuri's character, he will _definitely_ suffer and regret his past transgressions, at the same time he will have a lot of reflections and sudden revelations. Answers won't come easy for him, he'll screw up a few times before _finally_ getting it right but that's how most people in the real world _live_ - the harder the struggle, the _sweeter_ the victory.**  
**.**  
**

A huge _**THANK YOU**_ to my beta **chase3136**

_Disclaimer:_ KKM is NOT mine!

.

.

.

***Ofkuro**: Ones Mother (Used by men alone.)

***Obasan**: Aunt, Grandmother (Aunt for this chapter.)

For info regarding the difference in pronunciation please _google_ it yourself. Lol!

***Combini**: Convenience Store

***Tonkatsu**: Pork Cutlet

***Tsudajuku**: 'Tsudajuku Daigaku' (Tsuda College) is a private all women's college in Tokyo

.


	6. Chapter 5

.

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while^^ I wanted to update sooner but a lot of things came up in the past couple months and so I wasn't able to. Anyway, here's the newest chapter and it is looong - around 9000 words! I decided to add_ POV labels_ this time around. Hopefully, reading the fic will be much smoother and easier now - if not then let me know and I'll figure something out again XD Lol! If there's something confusing or strange then please by all means _'send me a message'_ and let me know~ That way I can work on it and improve!

I want to _thank you_ guys for reading and of course for the reviews, the follows and the favorites - _keep them coming_, they keep me going^^ We still have quite a long way to go! I hope that you're enjoying this fic and will continue reading it all the way to the end. That's it from me, 'til next time and happy reading :]

.

.

Thoughts will be in italics.

**Example:** _Thoughts._

Speech will also be in italics **but** will start and end with **" " **marks.

**Example:** _"Speech"_

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

**MURATA'S POV**

**SHIN MAKOKU**

.

A thick layer of frost settled on the window panes obscuring views of the wintry landscape, resting his hand on the lavishly upholstered seat of the opulent carriage he was in, Murata started drumming his fingers to the rhythmic sound of horse hooves clattering against the slick icy road.

Sitting in there by himself, he couldn't help but feel restless, not from the solitude nor the cold but from another matter entirely. With a disheartened sigh, he leaned against the frosted glass window on his side and sweeping his finger tips across the chilled glass, he slowly left pale lines – Wolfram's name in Japanese _katakana_ characters. Lost in his thoughts, he traced the lines over and over, until his finger chilled and went numb.

He paused, his cold hand lightly hovering over the glass. For a bit he considered reaching out to wipe away the lines that now stood out on it, but before he can even do so, he felt something in his chest stir. Leaning his head against the frosted glass window in defeat, he closed his eyes and allowed the cold that permeated through it to calm him.

.

.

He awoke to the sound of Gunter's voice several hours later. It sounded like the lavender haired adviser had been trying to wake him for a while.

_"Geika, we have arrived."_

It took a few seconds for Gunter's remark to sink in and for him to open his eyes and finally sit up. He adjusted his glasses and stared out the carriage window – the sky was a vast expanse of rectangular gray. Catching a bit of light from the newly lit torches that the soldiers in their party held, the fresh snow did a superb job of illuminating both the sky and the ground.

He mindfully alighted from the carriage and into the brisk winter night. The strong wind that had blown all day had finally died down, leaving the night still and cold. He pulled his coat tighter around him then he stuffed his gloved hands deep into his pockets. Looking ahead, he could make out the portentous lit up stone turrets of Waltorana von Bielefeld's estate amidst the suffocating fog that embraced it.

.

.

**WALTORANA'S POV**

**BIELEFELD ESTATE**

.

_"Your Lordship, our esteemed guests from Shin Makoku have arrived."_

Releasing the sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding, Waltorana took a lingering look at the snow covered landscape outside the tall windows of his study. Taking a quick glance at the long-case clock standing not too far from him, it indicated that it was already more than three hours past midnight – not exactly the time to be entertaining guests. Pensively, he took the short drink glass sitting on the corner of his desk and after swirling its contents around a few times, he drank the dark amber liquid that was left in it. He left his study soon after. It would be rude to keep his guests waiting.

.

.

_"You've been drinking."_ Gunter tells him first thing when he finally arrives at the courtyard. The lavender haired adviser kept his eyes glued to the figures written down on his ledger and did not bother to turn Waltorana's way.

_"You can tell?" _the fair-haired noble asked,_ "That's quite impressive, Von Christ-kyo."_ He added with a smile as he made his way towards the older man.

_"Von Bielefeld-kyo, good evening."_

He paused in his tracks and slowly turned, his blue eyes slightly widened at the sight. Waltorana took a step back and deeply bowed.

_"Geika, welcome."_

Rising, he found that he couldn't read the young man standing in front of him. The sheen on the youth's spectacles well concealed whatever thoughts and emotions the lad had. Right behind the young Sage stood Gwendal, looking formidable - arms crossed over his chest and his lips stretched in a thin line.

Waltorana quickly ushered his guests inside. It was already very late and it was also getting increasingly cold out. Walking down the halls beside the spectacled youth, he kept his hands tightly clenched by his sides. Gunter and Gwendal, trailed wordlessly behind them.

.

.

**AN HOUR LATER.**

**BIELEFELD ESTATE**

**WALTORANA'S STUDY**

.

After making certain that the Sage has comfortably settled in his arranged quarters, Waltorana grudgingly made his way to his study where the two other aristocrats were waiting.

Upon his entry in the room, Gwendal and Gunter rose from their seats to acknowledge him. Waltorana greeted them back in return and asked them to be seated.

A female servant entered the room soon after, bringing with her a tea-cart laden with refreshments for the late wintry evening. After dutifully serving the three nobles with piping hot drinks, she bowed to them and left.

_"You arrived much quicker than I expected."_ Waltorana said, sitting behind his desk, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the teacup's rim.

Without batting an eye, Gwendal chose to neglect his remark. _"How's Wolfram?"_

_"You never change, Gwendal. You really should learn to relax a bit – who knows, you might just be able to get yourself a pretty little wife."_

_"Waltorana, I didn't come all the way here to have a nonsensical banter with you. If you don't have anything worthwhile to say then I would like to retire for the evening and rest."_ Rising from his seat, Gwendal made his way to the door.

Gunter, looking alarmed, cried out in an attempt to stop him._ "Gwendal!"_

_"Leaving so soon?"_ Waltorana inquired an amused grin on his lips. Taking a sip of his tea, he welcomed the warmth that spread through his being. _"Pity, I have much to tell…"_

Gwendal stopped in his tracks. Turning slowly, he sent a dark piercing glare at Waltorana's direction.

The blond noble remained unabashed, _"Wolfram is sleeping in his room." _Boldly meeting the dark haired nobles gaze, he continued. "_Of course, you're free to go and see him but he's been sedated so I don't think it would matter much if you came at this hour to see him or not."_

_"Sedated?"_ Gwendal asked with unconcealed distress distinct in his voice. Waltorana couldn't help but grin wider; he had piqued the ruffled noble's interest.

Noticing the growing palpable animosity between the two, Gunter decided that it was about time he piped up, _"Is the boy still being plagued by nightmares?"_

_"He is."_ Waltorana replied back, taking another sip of his tea, his gaze leaving Gwendal's form.

_"Wolfram has not been himself these past few months and as per the letter I sent to you both, he is steadily getting worst." _Placing his teacup down on the saucer, he resumed, _"First, it was the strange dreams. He would wake up terrified, sometimes in tears. I believed that it was simply because of the termination of his engagement with Heika – some manifestation of underlying emotional also mental stress. His physician and I thought that giving him sedatives would help calm him and alleviate his stress but more than 70% of the time and even with an increased dosage, they didn't. It kept him quiet at times, very withdrawn…"_

_"You sick fucking bastard!"_ Gwendal angrily stomped towards the blond aristocrat, fury visible in his eyes. Seizing the front of his attire, Waltorana was harshly yanked forward. The sudden movement had the hot liquid in his teacup sloshing.

_"You've been drugging him?! How could you – to my brother, your own nephew?!"_

_"Gwendal, stop it!"_ The lavender haired adviser hissed, wedging himself between the two men.

_"What did you expect me to do, Gwendal?"_ Waltorana retorted back, his blue eyes defiant. _"Would you rather that I watch him suffer and have him completely lose his mind?!"_

_"You should have informed me!"_ Gwendal raged through gritted teeth, his grip on the fair haired noble getting even tighter. Gunter could feel the heat and the tension rolling off between them, he knew exactly where they were headed and he does not want to go there at all costs.

_"Told you? Then what?"_ The blond asked, full sarcasm in his tone, _"Tell me, Gwendal. What would you have done?"_

Gwendal didn't answer, the corners of his mouth lightly quivered.

Waltorana smirked, _"Knowing first hand just how virtuous you are, you would have driven Wolfram to take his own life!"_

Gunter felt something within him snap, and a torrent of cold cruel wind moved through him – _Enough!_ _He's had enough! _He created a blast of wind that knocked both men off their feet and sent them flying away from each other. Gwendal crashed towards the closed door while Waltorana smashed against the wall right behind his desk.

_"You imperious hot-headed fools!"_ He boomed.

Gwendal and Waltorana can only watch in silence and awe. The usually jovial adviser's agitated form was enveloped in a purple glow, his hair and cape billowing wildly although both of them can't sense any wind moving in the room.

_"You!"_ Gunter started, eyes narrowing at Waltorana's crumpled form; _"Finish what you were saying."_

Waltorana groaned as he attempted to right himself, an authoritative Gunter was not one to be crossed – this he and Gwendal knew very well from their days back in military school with the lavender haired Lord from Christ as their upper class-man. He took a calming breath to soothe his frazzled nerves and regain his composure. Once he was ready, Waltorana continued. _"Hallucinations followed soon after and now they occur more frequently and also last longer. He doesn't seem to recall most of it but – the ones that he does recall take an immense emotional toll on him, making him act without thinking, highly volatile, dangerous to himself and the people around him. Then, there's also the sleep walking -"_

_"Sleep walking?" _Gwendal interrupted from the other side of the room, his voice a few octaves higher. Gunter's steely eyes turned towards him, he quickly lowered his gaze to the floor.

Waltorana nodded. _"He leaves his room in the middle of the night and wonders around, not just around the estate but outside of it as well – usually in the nearby woods."_

_"And the guards?"_ Gunter asked, returning to his usual self and looking perplexed.

_"I posted them outside his door and right under his balcony but to no avail. Come morning, we usually find that he isn't in the room. We haven't been able to figure out how he's been getting out, but there is one thing I'm quite certain of…"_

_"And that is?"_ Gwendal pressed, his eyes narrowing.

_"Wolfram…might be being manipulated."_

_"Do you have any proof?"_ With the tone of Gunter's voice, Waltorana felt that he had made an ally.

_"Nothing solid as of yet but once you've felt it, I'm sure you'd understand."_

_"Felt what?"_ Gwendal asked gruffly.

_"It's not something visible to the naked eye."_

_"What are you not telling us, Waltorana?"_ the dark haired noble inquired again, confusion clearly visible on his face.

_"You'll have to feel it for yourself."_ Waltorana replied back. _"Once he gets into one of his episodes, you will understand."_

_"Then what of Geika?" _Gunter asked._ "You did request that we bring him here."_

Meeting Gunter's lavender eyes, Waltorana answered,_ "Because Von Christ-kyo, he's the only one who can confirm my suspicions and I pray to Shinou every single night that the Sage will prove me wrong."_

.

* * *

.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER.**

**CHRIST TERRITORY**

.

Yozak awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling in a dimly lit room. With his head lightly throbbing and the rest of his body feeling sore, he forced himself to sit up. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his increasing heartbeat as he thought back to the last thing he remembered – _snow_, lots of it. Opening them he surveyed his new surroundings.

He was sitting on a bed in a minimally furnished room with dark violet patterned walls. On his left was a bare wooden desk and on his right was a window with its shutters closed. Right across him was a tall wardrobe and next to it was the door - and it had been left ajar.

He slowly got up from the bed and made his way towards it, being careful not to make a sound and alert anyone. The brass door knob felt cool and solid against his hand. Warily, he pulled the door open and peered out. _Where the hell am I?_

Darkness greeted him. The room he was in was situated in a hallway that extended in both directions. Seeing that he was alone, he felt a tiny surge of confidence and stepped out of the room. Just when he was deliberating which way to go, he heard faint indistinct murmurs coming from his left.

It piqued his interest and leaning against the wall for balance, Yozak started to take a few small steps towards it. The closer he got to the end of the hall, the sicker he felt – he could taste the bitter bile rising from the back of his throat. Still, he had to keep moving or else he might get caught. He was only a few steps away when the voices suddenly died down. Yozak stopped in his tracks – he heard a door lightly creak open, it was followed by steady footfalls. His heart thudded wildly in his chest, his surroundings spinning.

.

.

He was back in the same room when he awoke and lying on the very same bed. Alarmed, he quickly sat up but with his head throbbing intensely he ended up collapsing back down on the bed with an inward groan. Closing his eyes, he begged for his horrid headache to cease. Just then he felt a strange presence, Yozak froze – _he wasn't alone_.

_"Finally awake? Truly, you're exceptionally troublesome."_

He turned his head to the direction of the voice only to find Conrad staring down at him, a frown marring his usually calm face. Yozak groaned and slapped himself mentally, relief flooding his veins. Lowering his guard, he beamed at the other man, _"Yo Captain!"_

_"Stay in bed and try not to move around too much. In case you're wondering, we're still in Christ and we're staying at an inn."_

The brunet soldier walked to the desk and poured a glass of water then he handed it to Yozak along with an olive colored pill and a white tablet.

_"Thanks…"_ the orange haired spy murmured gruffly, eyeing the pills that Conrad handed him.

_"The white one is for your headache; the other is for the nausea." _

Yozak took the pills quickly and downed some water, they not only smelled like newly mowed grass – they sure as hell tasted like it too. He handed his empty glass back to Conrad and made himself comfortable on the bed.

_"You slept like the dead for two days. It's good that you're finally awake."_

_"Where's Hube and how is he?" _the muscular spy asked, worry evident in his voice.

_"Left wing, first room. Extremely pissed but he's getting there." _the brunet soldier replied with a grin. _"Gisela's done a great job on him. A broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, and a traumatic pneumothorax – the latter two he claims are your fault, specially the last one."_

Yozak looked up at him seemingly relieved by his answer and simply nodded. Conrad found it odd that the orange haired spy didn't say anything more but he let it slide – _he must still be tired,_ he thought.

_"You had some epidural hematoma when we brought you in." _Conrad paused, eyes watching his friend's form._ "What happened back there, Yozak?" _He sighed._ "We found both of you half buried in the snow just outside town. I almost thought you two were goners."_

_"Now, now, Captain – you worry too much! As you can see, I'm all good and well and still in one piece!" _the orange haired spy retorted with a flex of his muscular arm and a wink.

Conrad chose not to say anything in reply; instead he sent a warm smile at Yozak's direction. _You never change – seriously, you never change at all._

Silence settled between the two men but after a while Yozak lowered his flexed arm and broke it.

_"We might be wrong."_ He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

_"Might be?" _Conrad pressed confusion evident in his tone.

_"I don't think that it's bocchan they want, Conrad." _

Now that they've gotten older, Yozak rarely called him by his first name. Conrad could feel his apprehension rising.

"_What do you mean by that and - if not Heika then…who?"_ He asked cautiously, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Yozak turned to face him and with his next words Conrad's blood ran cold. _"Your younger brother."_

_._

* * *

.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**MURATA'S POV**

**BIELEFELD ESTATE**

.

It was already late in the afternoon when he woke up. Blinking away remnants of sleep, Murata turned to his side to grab his glasses from the night-stand where he had left them the night before. Upon entering his arranged quarter's last night he had promptly fallen asleep without changing and now his clothes have become a wrinkled mess.

After stretching a bit, he rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom to refresh himself. He took a quick shower then headed back out into the room to change. Opening the tall wardrobe standing by the window, he was relieved to find his clothes hanging inside – _Gunter must have done it while I was asleep,_ he thought. Once dressed, Murata stepped out of his quarters. The guards posted outside his door bowed politely to greet him and, in exchange, he nodded to them in acknowledgement.

He decided to head to the kitchen and grab something to eat and on his way there, he couldn't help but think that there was something odd about Waltorana's estate. He knew that he had visited this particular estate more than a handful times in a few of his prior lives but why is it that _he couldn't sense any familiarity_ with it, or any sense of nostalgia whatsoever?

He stopped in his tracks and took a good look around him. At the same time, he tried to draw some memories from his past – the walls, the floor, the design, and the interiors were all based off ancient Bielefeld architecture but now that he thought about it, he could tell that it was clearly not the same structure as the one back then. He tried to delve even deeper into his memories when he heard someone coming from behind him.

_"Geika, is something the matter?"_

_"Von Bielefeld-kyo…"_

_"I'm headed to my study. Are you perhaps headed to the kitchen?"_

Murata nodded.

_"I see, then please allow me to escort you there."_

.

.

After having his meal, Murata decided to head to the library. Based on what he gathered from the older Bielefeld Lord earlier when they crossed paths, the current estate they are in is not the original one that he had frequented before in his past lives. He had been gone from this world for a long time and because of that he had no memories of the events that transpired during his absence.

Apparently, a fire consumed the original estate thousands of years ago but the exact time frame could not be deduced and the reason for the fire remains a mystery to this day. Hearing about it, he felt something within him stir and it was compelling him to find answers.

It didn't take him long to get there, the guard that had given him directions was on point. The library's double doors opened with a light squeak, he stepped in and disappeared behind one of the many book shelves inside the room.

Pulling a book with a well-worn spine off the shelf, he glanced at its cover briefly then started to skim read it. It wasn't what he needed though so he returned it back on the shelf and moved on. Hours passed and soon he was only in his white shirt – sleeves rolled up and its top two buttons undone. He had long discarded his black jacket, and is now climbing a ladder to reach a couple books from one of the topmost shelves.

He had looked at all the history books he could find but nothing much was mentioned about the_ fire_ he was curious about, other than of it occurring and of the new estate being built. Logically thinking, he didn't think that there was anything particularly odd with that, fires were a current occurrence back then but still, something inside him was telling him that that wasn't the case at all with this one.

A distinct thud broke Murata away from his thoughts and he stilled for a second, hands in mid-reach for another book. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that there was someone else in there with him.

He lowered his arm, his head turned slowly to the direction of the sound. Now that he thought about it, the library's double doors open with a light squeak and he was certain that he did not hear it open the entire time that he had been in there, meaning to say that someone was already there before he even came.

He slowly climbed down the ladder. Pushing his glasses up, he called for the first person that he had in mind – Shin Makoku's overly flamboyant adviser, _"Von Christ-kyo, is that you?"_

There was no response. Then again if it really was Gunter, he would have known immediately and he would not have been left alone for so long. With his curiosity rising, he took a step forward.

After passing rows of tall book shelves, he came upon a wide sitting area and there he found _him_ – clad in a simple white button down shirt similar to his own, resting by the window ledge, his head pressed against the glass and his features bathed in a stream of warm light that made his gold hair shimmer. On the floor was the source of the sound he heard earlier, a half-open book lying face down. The scene before him reminded him of a religious medieval painting, serene and light - as if receiving a blessing from God but this he knew was no blessing, no matter how well disguised.

Watching him, he was once again flooded with the feeling of wanting to hold him - an uncontrollable yearning that was not only painful but also frustrating as hell. Crossing the distance between them, he leaned down and brushed away the slumbering blond's fallen locks and gently stroked his lightly tinged cheek.

_Just how is it possible for someone to be so absolutely and devastatingly distracting without even trying?_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, alarms were going off. He knew that he was courting trouble the moment his finger dared to trace the blond's tempting bottom lip. He was afraid that something like this would happen and now that it did he couldn't help but hope, while bearing the once again sweet pain blooming in his chest.

_I wish I can blame it on hypersensitivity, lack of sleep and stress but I can't. Not when you're left this unguarded – alone with me. _

.

* * *

.

**WOLFRAM'S POV**

.

He could feel his heart wildly beat in his chest as he did his best to match the pace of the raven haired male holding his hand as they ran.

**_Who are you?_**

A stitch in his right side started to form, clutching on to it, he gazed at the man's back again but it seemed like the man had no desire to stop anytime soon. They continued to run in the dark, speeding past towering pines and large sprawled roots on the ground.

**_Where are you taking me?_**

He could feel the sudden dip in temperature as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. A dense fog started to form making it difficult for him to see anything beyond twenty feet. Eventually, they slowed down then came to a complete stop – feeling extremely weary, he fell on his knees to catch his breath. A massive tree stood a few feet away from them, while staring up at it in awe; he felt a gentle tug on his hand and was led towards it.

**_I want to know who you are. _**

The fog was still too thick for him to see much of anything, leaning heavily against the massive tree, the man he is with simply chuckles and gives his hand a comforting squeeze. From the corner of his eyes, he silently watched the dark haired man raise his hand then swiftly bring it back down. To his amazement the surrounding fog parted, revealing troves of blooming magnolia's beyond.

A gasp leaves his lips in surprise at the sight before him - their blooms in delicate hues of pink, maroon and white seemed to glow under the moonlight as they softly swayed with the cool night breeze. The man he is with still hasn't let go of his hand, he realizes. He attempts to pull it back but instead of letting go, the man holds on to it tighter and guides him to walk forward, right under the flowering trees.

_"Hey…"_ the unknown man starts, _"make me some of your fireballs, the small ones – just about this big."_ He looks at the man's hand and nods. Obediently, he does as he is asked and soon he's got over a dozen of them spaced about a foot apart floating freely.

The fireballs he conjured were about an inch in diameter; they casted a soft orange glow and made the flowers around them appear somewhat translucent. He watches the man, with his back to him nod at his work approvingly.

A bright blue light suddenly enveloped the other mans form, startling him and rendering him speechless at the same time. Just when he was wondering about what was to happen next, hollow water spheres started forming over the flames he conjured.

**_I feel like…I know you._**

It was truly a magnificent sight to behold. The water spheres seemed to sparkle as the fireballs within them flickered, illuminating their surroundings with an almost surreal glow.

_"Do you like them?" _the man asks, turning his head towards him.

He almost loses his breath in anticipation over the sudden movement. Unfortunately for him, the strange man's face was hidden behind shadows and his dark locks that fell forward.

_"I do."_ He finally replies back, lips curving into a smile. _"They're beautiful."_

The man walked over to him, hands resting on his shoulders then gliding lower over his arm until they reached his waist, where they stilled.

_"But not as much as you are, love. Not as much as you are…"_ and then the man's lips were moving against his – warm and gentle, soft and yet firm.

**_What are you to me?_**

He wasn't sure when he ended up on his back, sprawled against the grass with their bodies pressed perfectly together – but being held so close made him feel wonderful, it made him feel safe, it made him feel loved. Breaking apart for much needed air, the man above him rested his head against the crook of his neck.

The lemony-vanilla smell of magnolias lingered heavily in the air, above them the stars twinkled brightly. Running his hand through the man's raven locks, he leaned in for another kiss. A part of him vaguely realized it, he _loved _this man and being in his arms was as natural as his own heartbeat.

.

.

.

It's been a very long time since he last awoke feeling composed and at ease. Even now, he could still feel the warmth radiating from the man's embrace in his dream. Sitting up, he felt something slide down to the floor. Confused, he picked it up - it was a black jacket with a gold trim.

_"It didn't look very comfortable by the window so I moved you there, Von Bielefeld-kyo."_

The suddenness of the voice startled him and with the mention of his name he snapped into attention, green eyes locked against spectacled black. Wolfram rose up from the chaise lounge in an attempt to greet the other man when a wave of nausea suddenly hit him.

_"Is something the matter, Von Bielefeld-kyo?"_

The Sage frowned, something was off – he could sense it. He watched Wolfram take a shaky step forward and with his balance off, the blond took a spill and crashed against a decorative side table with the vase atop breaking into tiny fragments. Murata quickly made a grab for him, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist; he held him up before he could fall again and hurt himself.

_"Von Bielefeld-kyo, are you feeling alright?"_

It took the blond a while to answer; his eyes were transfixed at the bit of exposed flesh that the top two undone buttons of the attractive double black's shirt revealed.

"_I am. I really am."_ Tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear, he avoided the double black's gaze.

Murata led Wolfram back to the chaise lounge to sit down. Taking his jacket from the floor where it fell, he dusted it and draped it on the blond's shoulders

_"Stay here. I'll go get someone." _The double black was about to turn and leave the room when Wolfram suddenly caught hold of his wrist and gently tugged him back. _"Von Bielefeld-kyo…"_

The fire mazoku softly shook his head in response, his gaze meeting Murata's, _"I'll be fine in a bit, Geika. It's just a side-effect of the medication I'm taking. I apologize for the trouble."_

Wolfram's hand felt cold against his skin and in his green eyes Murata saw something flicker. The double black sat down beside the blond, his worry not fading.

_"I wasn't aware that you would be visiting us, Geika. When did you arrive?"_

_"Just last night." _He manages to answer,_ "I came with Von Christ-kyo and Von Voltaire-kyo."_

_"You were there for quite a while, I was wondering when you'd be coming back. So, how's everything back on earth?"_

_"Same as usual."_ The double black responds with a light shrug.

_"Greta is there with Yuuri. Did they come back too?"_ Wolfram asks staring right at him, sounding a bit hopeful.

Murata shook his head. Just now, there was a painful twinge in his chest, must be his heart. He knew that it was awful of him but he couldn't help but hate how Wolfram seemed a little disappointed.

Setting his feelings aside, he released an inaudible sigh to clear out his negative thoughts. Placing a perfectly made up smile on his face, reserved only for the blond, his heart ached even more at the words that slipped past his lips. _"He misses __**you.**__"_

Wolfram immediately corrected him,_ "He misses __**everyone.**__"_

Murata flinched at what the blond had said; realizing now that it was insensitive of him to bring such a thing up. Still, what he had said was genuine. Shibuya would probably never say it verbally but he knows just how bothered and deeply perturbed he is with Wolfram's departure from Blood Pledge.

_"Trying to make me feel better?"_ The blond asks, tilting his head in a way that the young Sage found fascinating.

The double black could feel Wolfram's eyes on him. Once again he is unsure of what to say or do, which is a very common occurrence whenever he is with the blond. He desperately rifles through his brain for something clever to say but he finds that there is none.

_"And – what if I am?"_ He hesitantly replies back after a while, looking up to meet Wolfram's gaze.

There was a slight pause before Wolfram answered, _"You absolutely suck at it." _And after saying that remark, the blond turned away from him and started to laugh.

Murata felt some of his uneasiness fading, replaced by the feeling of being grateful for it. _Really, truly, grateful for it. _He found Wolfram's laughter to be inescapable, charming and contagious, all at the same time. Peals of their laughter reverberated on the library's walls.

_"I like it when you laugh."_ He tells the blond moments later, both of them still breathless from laughing. The words fall out of his mouth before his brain can even register it happening. A part of him felt like panicking when Wolfram suddenly leaned closer to him, his green eyes moving over his face, searching.

It turns out moments later that a small _"Oh." _and a smile would be Wolfram's only reply.

The blond moved away from his face and sunk back deeper into the upholstered seat they shared. Noticing the fallen strands of golden hair resting on Wolfram's tinged cheek, he fought the rising urge to brush it away and feel Wolfram's skin beneath his finger tips again. Clasping his hands together, Murata lowered his gaze to the floor.

_"I'm sorry - for dragging you into our mess, Yuuri's and mine's."_

Murata looks over at the blond and a small nervous laugh escapes him.

_"Don't be."_ Clearing his throat, he added, _"Also, I don't think it was all that bad. You did get Greta out of it."_

_"We did."_ Wolfram nodded and smiled, his thoughts wandering to his precious daughter. _"She's probably happier without the constant fighting between Yuuri and I."_

_"Speaking of which…" _Murata started, shifting on his seat, he took something from his back pocket – his wallet, and from it he procured a photograph.

_"What is it?" _The blond asks, tilting his head.

_"It's…"_ He paused, choosing his words carefully, _"…Yuuri, Greta and I from the hatsumode."_

_"I see."_

_"I happened to run into them. Mama-san insisted that we took one. She gave this copy to me just a couple days ago. You haven't seen Greta in a while, right? So, it's all yours."_

Wolfram took a closer look,_ "My daughter looks so lovely."_ His fingers lightly graze the smiling Greta on the picture, standing between two double blacks.

"_She looks well. It looks like she had a wonderful time. Her nose is slightly red though, I hope she didn't catch a bug of some sort. It gets really cold there at this time of year and Yuuri is such a dolt! I'm almost certain that the wimp didn't pack her things right. If it wasn't for Miko-san, I probably wouldn't have let her go!"_

Murata couldn't help but grin at the fire mazoku's sudden change of mood. Wolfram's cheeks tuned bright red upon realization. After seeing such an adorable reaction from the blond, Murata decided that he truly liked this Wolfram a lot, and the mere thought of it made him unconsciously grin wider.

_"Did the two of you finally make up?" _The blond asked him later on, his green eyes still focused on the photograph he held in his hand,_ "I heard from Weller-kyo that Yuuri busted your lip and gave you quite a nasty bruise as a reward for helping me out."_

_"You heard? Somehow, that makes me sound so lame. We haven't exactly __**really **__made-up yet, maybe not for a while. He was very upset, not to mention extremely pissed when you left. I didn't know that he had that in him but he sure did. Well, he had every reason to hit me and I did deserve it so I can't complain - I was sneaking around with his beautiful fiancé after all." _A part of Murata felt accomplished at how casually that came out of his mouth, _specially the last part._

_"__**Ex**__-Fiancé."_ Wolfram corrects him again, lips curving into a playful smile.

_"You can have this back, Geika."_ The blond tells him, handing back the photograph to him. He took one look and saw Yuuri's face smiling up at him – _just Yuuri_. The visible white torn edges left him slightly bemused, his place and Greta's was missing.

_"Thank you."_ Wolfram uttered, catching him off-guard. _"For being there – even now."_

It was Murata's turn to blush. The annoying flip-flop in his stomach is back in full force. Not the _'fluttering butterflies'_ kind because it sure as hell feels like he's got the whole of 'Animal_ Planet'_ in there.

_"Anytime."_ He shrugs again and turns his eyes away. With his heart mercilessly thudding in his chest, he could only pray that he sounded as casual as he had hoped.

The blond reaches out to him and squeezes his arm lightly. _"I know, you tell me all the time."_

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, doing his utmost best to ignore the hot liquid fire ravaging his veins. Beside him, he sensed the fire mazoku rise from the seat they shared.

_"I'll see you at dinner tonight, Geika."_ Wolfram says with a beatific smile, finality evident in his voice. Murata wordlessly nodded in acknowledgement. He lowered his head right after and remained seated, his bangs hiding his now deeply flushed face.

Wolfram's footfalls soon faded, it was followed by the light squeak of the library's double doors as they closed. Murata grasped the place where the blond had touched him just moments ago, he could feel it just right under his palm - pathetically smoldering.

.

.

.

A figure standing right outside one of the library's glass windows, witnessed the entire scene unfold. His blond locks erratically swayed to the cold breeze as his blue eyes remained locked at the dark-haired lad that remained seated in the chaise lounge inside the room.

_"It's quite rude to spy on your guests, Waltorana."_

He smirked; he knew who the voice belonged to very well. _"I wasn't spying on them, I was simply passing by. Besides, you don't have the right to tell me off when clearly you were watching them as well, Gwendal."_

A tall man clad in an olive military winter coat stepped out from behind a tree, _"I was merely looking after my younger brother."_ He countered.

Waltorana chuckled a bit at his excuse. _"You make it sound like the young Sage is up to no good. Pray tell me, Gwendal – what makes you think that? He seems like a nice young man, wise beyond his years, respectable, reliable, and quite good-looking too if I may add."_

_"I'm not required to answer any of your questions, Waltorana." _The Voltaire Lord turned his back and started to walk away.

_"Leaving again? Looks like up to now, that's still the one thing you're really good at – turning your back and walking away. You really are a cold man, Gwendal."_

The dark haired noble stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, _"What are you playing at?"_

_"I'm not playing at anything, Gwendal. You're the one that's clearly getting agitated over nothing. I merely asked you what you thought of the young Sage."_

_"Why do you want to know? Since when were you ever interested in what I thought? Because from what I remember you were always only interested in yourself. It was never about me, never about us – just always about you. Also, you were the one who left me."_

_"Oh, so you're bringing our past into this? I didn't think that you'd become such a petty man, Gwendal. If I may refresh your memory, you were the one who begged me to keep our relationship hidden because your shameless mother couldn't get her hands off my eldest brother."_

_"That was not my intention at all! I told you to wait but you just went off and decided everything on your own!"_

_"I waited for you Gwendal, you know that. You have no right to accuse me! I knew that you were planning to wed someone else behind my back!"_

_"That was all Stoffel – I had no intentions then to marry anyone else but you!"_

Waltorana froze, _"You're lying. You never…" _

_"Proposed?"_ Gwendal questioned, _"I was about to but you selfishly left on your own without even hearing me out."_

Taking advantage of the situation, Gwendal stepped closer to the fair haired noble.

_"I didn't intend to hide you or us, Waltorana. All I wanted to do was protect you. You know how the other aristocrats would have reacted had they known that besides my mother , I too had intentions of taking a spouse from Bielefeld – they would have seen it as a power play. I simply didn't want you to get caught up in that."_

Gwendal paused, eyes watching Waltorana's form, and then he continued. _"Imagine my shock when your engagement was announced just days after you left me – then you had the fucking audacity to wed just a month after. Did you not realize then just how I had felt watching you get married to someone else?"_

Waltorana stayed silent, his gaze remained focused at the snow blanketed ground.

_"You never gave me a chance to explain and now you wonder why I've become like this after all these years? Give me a break, Waltorana. Besides, my mother __**knew**__. She knew about us from the start, before she even got pregnant with your goddamn brother's child."_

Blue eyes narrowed at that last remark. _"Certainly, my eldest brother and your mother would not have wed had she not gotten pregnant, but don't you dare make it sound like we couldn't be together because Wolfram came into this world. He is the only family I have left, the only one with the same blood as me flowing through his veins. Clearly, you and I don't share the same opinion on this. Being apart early on was most definitely for the best. Everything worked out in the end so let's just drop it, Gwendal."_ And with that Waltorana started to briskly walk away from him.

_"Where are you going? I'm not done talking!"_ Gwendal demanded.

_"But I am."_ Waltorana retorts. _"Just so you know; your mother's pregnancy and the Stoffel's match-making aren't the reasons why I couldn't be with you."_

_"Waltorana, wait…"_ Gwendal grasped him by the elbow and spun him around.

_"Let go of me!"_ The fair haired noble hissed. He attempted to pry Gwendal's grip off him but the more he struggled, the more it tightened. _"Von Voltaire-kyo, may I remind you that you are currently in my territory. As it is, I overrule you – I suggest that you remove your hands from me because if you don't then I will be forced to call my guards and have them restrain you. Don't make me repeat myself - you're under my land, under my rules. We wouldn't want to create a scene now, would we?"_

Gwendal reluctantly released his grip on Waltorana's arm.

_"We never had this conversation. You and I will continue to act like none of this ever happened."_

_._

* * *

.

**BACK ON EARTH.**

**YUURI'S POV.**

**TOKYO-KU.**

.

He could feel himself shaking with barely contained emotions. At the same time, he was also painfully aware that he doesn't have much time left.

_"I'm sorry, Wolf, I'm sorry."_

A part of him knew that the throbbing ache he felt in his chest was not going to fade anytime soon.

_"Please don't do this. Please, don't leave me."_

Right now his head was filled with anxiety and despair – he had fooled himself into thinking that it would end differently between them this time, but now he realizes just how wrong he was. This dream, just like the others before it, would end the exact same way. Still, he refuses to give up without a fight.

He could feel the burn in his lungs as he watches himself frantically run after the blond, watches as he reaches out his hands to stop him from leaving but he finds that the moment his hand grasps the blond's wrist, there is nothing there but darkness and air.

The same scene repeats itself over and over again, haunting him mercilessly in his sleep, and each time the scene replays itself, he can only watch himself plead desperately as Wolfram turns his back and walks away.

From a distance, he sees the blond turn to him a final time and there's this look on his face that knocks all the air out of his lungs, a mix of hesitation and of hurt. It makes him want to run up to the blond and hold him so close to the point that he'll never think of leaving. The thought always makes Yuuri's hope soar because this Wolfram before him might just change his mind, and fall back into his arms like he wishes he would, _but_ - he could see the blond's lips move, and the words that come after are the ones that he doesn't want to hear at all.

A gasp escapes his lips at the intense pain that made its way through his heart and it's unlike anything he's ever felt before. His entire world starts to fall apart, piece by piece. All around him they shattered just like glass.

He could feel and hear his blood rushing through his veins as his sight blurs from the tears that he knows he's about to spill. Still, he keeps his eyes open and refuses to close them - he needs to see Wolfram's face, no matter how hard and no matter how painful. Because this memory, this dream, along with the growing pain in his chest, is all that he has left of the blond.

**_"Yuuri, sayonara..."_**

.

.

.

He awoke to a mop of blond hair peeking out of the sheets and for a second there, he found himself wishing that it was Wolfram lying beside him, sleeping soundly after a late night of patrolling the city. Then again, he wasn't in Shin Makoku and Wolfram is already long gone. It's strange how he desperately wants to have him back when he recalled just months ago how hard he wished to be rid of him.

His fingers curl loosely on a long blond strand; it was different from Wolfram's, he muses. He finds that it's a new revelation to him because he knew that not too long ago; he thought them to be identical. He chuckles to himself at the silliness of it all,withdrawing his hand; he leaned back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He sensed the body lying beside him stir, then all at once he's met with an armful of Belinda snuggling against his chest. He watches her lean against him and with her eyes closed tilt her head up for a kiss. He lets his eyes flutter close and waits until his lips meet hers and the moment that they finally did, he felt – weird, different. He could feel a strange prickling sensation in the back of his throat. Then something wet slid down his cheek, followed by another and another. For the first time in his life Yuuri realized just how lonely a kiss could make one feel.

.

.

**A Couple Hours Later.**

**SUBWAY STATION (TOKYO-KU)**

.

It was still very early in the morning. Yuuri shifts in his seat uncomfortably as he waits for the subway train to arrive. The people around him rush right past him in a blur of muted colors, but mostly of dull grays and blacks.

**ATTENTION: A train will be arriving shortly. For your safety, we request that you stay behind the yellow line…**

Yuuri stands from his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, he waits.

The train car was heavily packed when he got on. Most of its occupants are either on their way to work or to school. As the doors behind him shut, he managed to grasp a nearby pole to steady him against the sudden pull as the train starts to move and head to its next destination.

Stations rush past, the urbanscape outside the wide glass train windows lively. From the center of the train car, he could hear some teenagers laugh loudly and talk animatedly over each other. The man standing beside him in a dark business suit was constantly glancing at his watch and the man sitting in front of him was busy reading a popular social newspaper. He squeezes his eyes shut, still a few more stops to go.

His stop is called some time later.

He could feel the train slowing down to stop.

Yuuri opens his eyes and looks around.

The train doors open, he pushes his way through the mass of bodies to reach it. Once out, he walks briskly away from the platform edge.

Outside the station, snow was falling. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and stepped into the crunchy cold, white blanket that covered the ground.

.

.

_"Tadaima."_ He says to no one, his keys jingling as he stuffs them back in his pocket.

He takes his shoes off, puts on his slippers and wanders into the living room.

_"Yuu-chan, Okaeri."_

It was his mother. She was about halfway down the stairs.

_"Okaasan." _He turns to face her. She was still clad in her long sleeve knit nightgown._ "Did I wake you?"_ He asks worriedly.

His mother softly shakes her head._ "No, you didn't, I was already up. I heard you coming so I came down."_

_"Greta?"_ He asks again, peeling his jacket off. His eyes wandered past her and up the stairs where his bedroom is.

_"Still sleeping." _She replies in a hush tone._ "Come to the kitchen, I'll make you something to eat – and Yuu-chan…"_

_"Hai?"_ He breaks away from his thoughts and faces her.

_"Call me mama."_

.

.

They would be returning to Shin Makoku today. From across the table he silently watched Greta stuff pancakes in her mouth in a hurried pace, from what he's heard so far – she was still not done packing. Not because she didn't pack ahead of time but because his mother had insisted on having her bring a ton of stuff at the last minute - mostly frilly clothing and a bunch of concoctions in strange bottles. Just eyeing the huge pile of it in the living room was making his eye twitch. He wondered briefly if that was how Gwendal felt whenever he demanded for something foolish and unreasonable.

His father had already gone off to work. His older brother, Shori, was almost never home - preferring to stay at the condo he rented close to his office.

_"Done!"_ Greta hurriedly gulped down the juice that remained in her glass. She took her plate to the kitchen sink then rushed past him to the living room.

It's been a little sad for him the past couple days. Greta and he were so close and now very suddenly he could sense the unspoken distance that stretched between them. She was his precious little girl. They did so many things together. It was just so easy raising her and he knew deep down that it was Wolfram that he had to thank for that.

To begin with, his journey into fatherhood wasn't a conventional one. He was fifteen, he didn't get anyone knocked-up and she attempted to _assassinate_ him. She wasn't his – at least, not at first. He had heard people older than him with children of their own gush about tiny ears, tiny toes, tiny fingers and a toothless smile but the first time he saw her, she lunged at him with a hidden knife behind her back with nothing but animosity in her big brown eyes.

Still, it didn't take long for the little girl to warm up to him. He soon adopted her and raised her as his own, or rather _their _own. He recalled how Wolfram had insisted from the start that Greta was his just as much as she was his. Together, the two of them watched proudly as Greta excelled in her studies, learned how to ride her horse, made decisions on her own and grew into the wonderful person that she is today - wise, caring, beautiful, and kind.

They had rough times too. He couldn't even begin to count the times that he thought his heart would stop. There was that time when he thought that she would return to Zoratia and leave them, and then there was also the time when she got inside an ancient robot with Rinji-kun and almost got blasted into smithereens. In him, there was always the pure and unadulterated fear that she would someday disappear.

He grinned ruefully. From where he sat, he watched Greta determinedly fumble to get her waterproof roll-away luggage to close. He chuckled at the sight, she reminded him of Wolfram during their first few trips back on earth.

_"Yuu-chan."_ His mother called out to him. Beckoning him to come to the kitchen where she stood.

_"Thank God, Greta's gotten livelier. Compared to you, she's definitely more level-headed and mature."_

He had to admit, his mother was right.

_"Yuu-chan, raising her on your own is not going to be an easy task. From now on, you'll have to work twice as hard to fill Wolf-chan's share. It's going to be hard but your father and I, we support you so just tell us if there's anything at all that you need help with."_

Feeling grateful, he nodded and softly replied,_ "I know."_

_"You can't keep running around like you're doing now. Greta isn't that young anymore. Don't let her thoughts about your current situation stray. You need to properly explain things to her when you get back to Shin Makoku. Do you understand?"_

_"I do, 'Kaasan. I really do. I just - I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her or how I'm even supposed to start." _He admitted.

_"You have to tell her the truth, and nothing but."_

_"I really screwed things up this time. I'm the worst."_

_"Pull yourself together, Yuu-chan! Realize that you're not the only one in pain. If you're hurting, she's hurting too. You aren't the only one who lost Wolf-chan, she lost him too." _His mother wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. _"Things will get better, Yuu-chan, both of you just need to adjust. I'm sure that it's the same for Wolf-chan too, so just give it time."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**SHIN MAKOKU**

**SHINOU'S TEMPLE**

.

_"Shinou-heika…."_ The silver haired shrine maiden clad in her ceremonial robes turned to face him. From where he sat, he could sense the anxiety rolling off her form.

_"He's coming back to this world, isn't he?" _Transparent lips quirk into a knowing smirk, "_I can sense him, the wind tells me so." _

_"About Wolfram-kaka's condition –" the_ shrine maiden starts, her voice just above a whisper.

Suddenly, she finds that the departed King is now floating in front of her, his transparent fingers hovering lightly over her mouth._ "Say no more, Ulrike. It's all in fate's hands now – he will come to me, when it's time."_

.

* * *

.

.

.

**EXTRA NOTES**

.

A huge _**THANK YOU**_ to my beta **chase3136**

_Disclaimer:_ **KKM is NOT mine!**

.

.

**TADAIMA **– Translates to English as: **I'm home.**

**.**

**OKAASAN **– Mother, mom, etc.

.

**SAYONARA **– Japanese word for _'goodbye'_ that carries _more finality_. Usually used in situations where you will either not see the person for a long time or never again.

.

**KATAKANA **– Japanese Syllabary.

Primarily used for transcription of foreign language words into Japanese.

**For more info please refer to:**_ wiki/Katakana_

.

**HATSUMODE** – First visit of the year to a Shinto shrine.

**For more info please refer to:**_ wiki/Hatsumode_

_._

.

.


End file.
